Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen Redone
by The One True Slacker
Summary: Adopted from Lazy Hermit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Rosario Vampire. I do not even own this idea Lazy Hemit does i asked to adopt it about 2 monthes ago and he allowed it.

* * *

Our favorite blonde hair blue eyed knuckle headed ninja had just finished his 24th bowl of ramen and was getting ready to start his next bowl when he heard someone scream. He asked the chef and his daughter at the ramen shop "hey did you guys here a scream? "Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto funny and just said "no." Naruto decided it was nothing and went back to eating his ramen. After Naruto finished his 30th bowl of ramen and paid the bill he said "thanks for the ramen." Then left with his usual huge grin on his face.

As Naruto started to walk back to his house to get his gear to start training since he was officially a ninja thanks to Iruka-Sensei he heard the scream again. He looked around and notices that no one else had heard it. Since no one heard it he decided to investigate himself to see what it was. Walking around the outskirts of town he heard a crash and saw a few of the trees around the mountain that the hokages were carved in had started to fall.

Naruto hid behind one of the trees that had already fallen. He looked up to see something that completely shocked him. There were craters everywhere and tons of trees had been knocked over, but what truly shocked him were the two girls in one of the craters. The smallest one had orange hair tied up in two pig tails with emerald green eyes. She had cuts and bruises all over her and was leaning on one knee. Naruto figured she was probably a few years younger than him.

Then he turned his attention to the other one she had long silver hair with red eyes that had black slits in each. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her he thought she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Before he knew it he was walking toward them just to get a better look.

* * *

"Onee-Sama one more round please." Begged Kokoa.

"No Kokoa you already can verily stand take a break for a while then you can try to attack me again." Said Moka glaring at her sister.

Kokoa started to get up ignoring what her sister said and ran to hit her in the head. Moka getting angrier that her sister had just ignored her kicked Kokoa in the stomach sending Kokoa crashing against a tree with a load crack and thud when she hit the ground. Kokoa verily conscious leaned against the tree holding her stomach and was scared at what her sister was going to do next since she disobeyed her.

Moka started to walk toward Kokoa when all of a sudden there was a thud and load "OWW" right behind them. Startled by the sound she quickly turns around in a stance to attack. What she saw was a blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek with sky blue eyes. He had a huge grin on his face and was staring at her causing her to blush a little and look away. She quickly shook it off and got back into her fighting stance.

Kokoa ran up behind her sister and yelled at the blonde "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT." Mad that someone had stopped her and Onee-Sama from their fighting session.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and started to walk toward them but a little pissed at what the red head had said. He just ignored her and said "Hi the names Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage. What's yours?" with his huge grin on his face.

Moka looked at him for a second staring at him with a weary look wondering if she should tell him. "The names Moka Akashiya this is my little sister Kokoa Shuzen" still in her fighting stance.

"Moka-Chan that's a really cute name." Said Naruto causing the girl to blush a little again.

Kokoa was mad at how this Naruto had just said her Onee-Sama's name so causally without getting kicked in the face. Naruto notice Kokoa getting mad so decided to say "what's wrong Chibi-Chan." This made Kokoa even madder causing smoke to come out of her ears. She ran at him trying to knock that smile off his face.

She smirked when she heard a nice crunch sound between her fist and Naruto's cheek. Both of the girls were shocked when Naruto went up in poof of smock and was replaced by a log. They started to look around when they heard Naruto say "that's not very nice Chibi-Chan." The girls turn around to see Naruto behind them without a scratch.

This intrigued Moka so she asked "Would you fight me." Kokoa stared at her in shock there was no way this Naruto could stand a chance against her Onee-Sama.

Naruto's grin got even bigger than before he never had anyone to spare with except for his clones. "Sure but if I win u have to be my friend."

Moka smirked at that then she said "sure but that's only if u can be beat me, but if I win you have to teach me how u just did that thing when Kokoa punched you." She already knew she was going to win there's no way this boy could beat her.

They both got into their fighting stance and waited for Kokoa to tell them the battle had started. As soon as Kokoa said start Moka ran at Naruto. Naruto started doing his hand signs then said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." In a poof of smoke four other Naruto's appeared shocking Moka and Kokoa even more.

The four clones started to circle around Moka all with a kunai in hand. Moka did a round house kick hitting two of the clone's making them disappear in a poof of smoke. She smirked at this thinking this was going to be easy.

Naruto jumped up in the air over Moka's head and threw six shuriken at her. She dodged the first four with ease but was hit in the back with by the other two.

As soon as Naruto landed he was hit with a kick to the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Moka thought she had finally hit him but frowned when he was replaced with another log.

Kokoa was shocked when Naruto had beaten her Onee-Sama with one last punch to the face. Even more so that he was only just starting to break out in a sweat after they had been fighting for two hours straight.

Moka was furious that the boy had actually beaten her it was impossible in her mind. "What are you?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her questionably and said "human of course what else could I be?" Moka gave him the death glare thinking there was no way possible for a mere human to beat her.

He was a little scared at the look she was giving him so he started to chuckle and held out his hand to help her up. When all of a sudden there was some blood that started to go down his arm. Moka smelt the blood and was immediately intoxicated by the scent. She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her.

Pulling up his sleeve she saw the line of blood going down his arm she couldn't hold it any longer and licked the blood off of his arm.

Naruto face turned completely red like a tomato. Then he noticed that Moka had pair of fangs. He froze right then when he heard a "CHOMP" and looked down to see that Moka had bit him on the neck sucking his blood.

Moka noticed that Naruto had gone limp in her arms. She stopped sucking his blood and looked up to see that Naruto had fainted. She picked him up and walked to Kokoa who had saw the whole thing and was shocked at the events that had gone on between her Onee-Sama and Naruto.

* * *

Naruto started to wake up still tired from just getting up he had forgotten everything that had just happened. He looked up and noticed that he was sitting under a tree. "Where am I? How did I get here? What was I doing before I feel asleep?" He wondered.

All of a sudden there was a load "GASP" and an "ONEE-CHAN" Naruto-Niisama is awake. He looked up again to see an orange haired girl and a silver haired girl running toward him. Then he remembered everything which made him stand straight up as fast as he could in shock.

Naruto pointed at Moka and said "Y-Y-YOU J-J-J-JUST S-S-S-S-S-SUCKED MY B-BLOOD" stuttering uncontrollably.

Moka frowned and looked down to her feet and said "I'm sorry it's just I'm a vampire and your blood just smelled so good I couldn't resist. Just to let you know it was the greatest blood I have ever tasted and you're also the first human I've sucked blood from. If that makes it any better."

"THAT IS FREAKIN AWASOME" Naruto yelled. Both Moka and Kokoa looked at him in surprise at what he had just said.

"So you two are like those super strong super-hot vampires that suck blood that you read about in fairytales." As he remembered the few scrolls he had stolen about them.

"No wonder I thought you were so cute when I first saw you that explains everything. I'm so glad that you two are my first friends."

"Wait you're not scared of us and all?" Moka and Kokoa asked at the same time.

"Nope why should I be when I already beat you in combat just a little while ago?" Moka blushed at that completely since she had forgotten that Naruto had beaten her.

Kokoa ran up to Naruto and said "YAY" hugging him at the time. "I'm so glad Naruto-Niisama isn't sacred of us."

"It's ok Chibi-Chan there is no way I could ever be scared of two cute girls like you." He said with a chuckle.

Kokoa pouted at Naruto for still calling her Chibi-Chan which Naruto laughed at.

The sun was setting as the three were still talking under the tree when Moka remembered that she and Kokoa needed to leave before papa got worried and came looking for them. She got up and said "Kokoa we need to leave now before papa comes looking for us."

Kokoa frowned but said "ooooookkkk" since she knew what papa would do if he saw where they were and was talking to a human at that. She said "good bye to Naruto-Niisama and I hope we get to see each other soon." Then walked away and just disappeared into some type of portal.

This shocked Naruto he ran up to where Kokoa had disappeared. Only there was nothing there which made Naruto mad since he couldn't follow them like he was planning to. So he could surprise them tomorrow by him knocking on their door.

Moka laughed at how Naruto was trying to jump through air where Kokoa had just left. She walked up to him and said "only vampires can go through there." This made Naruto even sadder. Since it meant only Moka and Kokoa could come see him but he couldn't go see them.

She noticed the frown on his face and sighed. "Naruto me and my sister will be here tomorrow If you want to see us."

The blonde ninjas completely lit up with the biggest smile anyone as ever seen when she said that. This caused Moka to blush again at how cute he looked with those whisker marks on his cheeks.

She walked toward portal and heard Naruto say "see ya tomorrow Moka-Chan." Causing Moka's blush to be even more noticeable. She ran through the portal hoping Naruto didn't see here blush.

Naruto also went back to his house. Only one thing was going through his brain when we went to his bed to sleep. "MOKA-CHAN IS SO CUTE!!!!!!"

* * *

When Moka had gotten through to the other side of the portal she noticed Kokoa was as white as a ghost. She looked to see their papa was right in front of them in a very bad mood. She froze knowing what papa might do.

"H-Hello father I'm sorry for being late me and Kokoa got a little side tracked while we were… fighting." Moka said stuttering.

This did not make his mood any better he said "very well but the next time you are late you shall be grounded for a month if not more for making me worried about you two."

She sighed glad that her father had not smelt Naruto's scent on her. He turned back around and asked. "By the way what is that horrible stench on you it smells as If human was with you."

Kokoa looked at her sister in horror knowing what papa would do to Naruto-Niisama if he found out. Especially if her papa had found out that Naruto-Niisama had beaten her Onee-Sama in combat.

Moka and Kokoa both stayed quiet trying to think of an excuse. After a few minutes he said "Never mind ill shall let it slide this time go take a shower both and get that horrible stench off of you."

They both ran for the bathroom knowing if they stayed their papa would probably bring the subject back up. After they were finished Kokoa asked "Can I sleep with you tonight Onee-Sama."

Moka sighed and knew even if she said no Kokoa would still come to her room anyway. So she said "Fine but only for tonight." Kokoa jumped for joy and hugged her Onee-Sama then ran dragging Moka with her to the room. They quickly got into bed.

Kokoa asked "So Onee-Sama do you like Naruto-Niisama."

This caused Moka to punch Kokoa in the face sending her flying into the wall with a huge crash. She said "Good night Kokoa." Then went to sleep. Kokoa grinned and staggered back to the bed knowing that Onee-Sama liked Naruto-Niisama.

* * *

Naruto woke with a huge grin on his face knowing he would get to see Moka-Chan again today. He quickly got ready and ran out the door, but forgot to put his Hitai-ite on and quickly ran back in to put it on, "Phew don't want to forget this." He thought. Then ran back out the door to go eat his most favorite food in the world "RAMEN".

He took a seat down at Ichiraku's and said "One order of miso ramen and make it fast I'm in hurry today."

Teuchi gave a questioning look toward Naruto. "Oh and what's the rush you normally have about ten bowls before you leave."

"Not today old man I got to hurry so I can meet up with my friends." Naruto grinned and took the bowl of ramen from Teuchi and slurped it down ten seconds flat paid the bill and ran back out.

This stunned the chef never had he ever heard Naruto say anything about having friends. "Glad to see you finally made some friends Naruto." He smiled as he watched Naruto go.

Naruto sat under the tree that he and Moka-Chan had sat under yesterday day dreaming about what they would do today. Before he knew he had fallen asleep.

Moka and Kokoa walked out of the portal and saw Naruto asleep under the tree. "

"Hey Onee-Sama why don't we pull a prank on Naruto-Niisama for falling asleep?" Kokoa asked.

"Oh yes Kokoa that is the best idea you have had yet." Moka replied. They both had an evil grin on their faces as they walked toward Naruto.

Little did they know they were being spied on by a few of the kids in the area. One of the kids ran back to town to tell the adults that the demon child had made friends with other demon children. When the child got there he yelled to the people nearby "HELP THE DEMON CHILD HAS MADE FRIENDS WITH TWO OTHER DEMONS AND ARE HOLDING MY FRIENDS AS HOSTAGES."

This caused the whole town to grab whatever weapon was near them and make a huge mob near the gate closes to where Naruto was.

One of the men in the mobbed yelled "I knew we should have killed the demon child when we had the chance."

Another yelled "I told you this would happen if we let him live." The mob started running to where Naruto was.

Naruto awoke from hearing someone laughing. Then he felt weird for some reason he felt like he was upside down. He realized that he was upside down tied by his feet to the tree. Looking down he saw Moka and Kokoa beneath him laughing like crazy that did it he was mad.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA TIEING ME TO THE TREE UPSIDE DOWN!!" He yelled.

The girls both jumped when they found out he had woken up. Kokoa started laughing again when she saw how red Naruto's was. Moka just smirked then said "it's what u get for sleeping when we get here."

"I'm going to get you two so bad when I get out of this you won't know what hit you." Naruto said as he wiggled out of the ropes falling head first to the ground with a thud. "OWW that FREAKIN hurt." The girls burst out into laughter again.

All of a sudden there was "RAWRR" in the air and the sound of lots of people coming toward them. Then they heard "KILL THE DEMON CHILD HE HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME."

Naruto stood in fear as he knew who they were talking about and what was coming for them. He shouted "Moka-Chan Chibi-Chan get out of here do not turn around and GO HOME NOW." They stare at Naruto only to see that in his eyes he was scared yet maybe sad at the same time.

"I SEE THE DEMON CHILD HIS RIGHT THERE GET HIM." They ran even faster now that they saw Naruto not too far in the distance.

This scared Moka and Kokoa they didn't know why this mob was running after them. "Naruto why are they calling you a demon child and why is there a huge mob coming after us?" Asked Moka giving Naruto a very worried look.

"Don't worry Moka-Chan just take Chibi-Chan and run home as fast as you can and don't look back." He said looking at her with the sadist loneliest eyes she had ever seen. Moka just nodded and grabbed Kokoa's arm and ran for the portal.

She pushed Kokoa though the portal and looked back to see Naruto staring at her with kunai stuck out all over his body and a huge hole in the side of his stomach.

Naruto saw that Moka had looked back and gave her the biggest grin he could. Then said "I told you not to look back" as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Moka watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground in front of her but right before he hit the ground she could have sworn Naruto said "it was fun playing with you Moka-Chan. I really like you." Then her sister grabbed her arm and dragged her through the portal.

A few days later Moka tried to go back through the portal to see if Naruto was alive, but the portal was blocked so she could not find out if he had died which she refused to believe, or if he had somehow survived.

* * *

I will update slowly.

I will allow you angry remarks for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later

The crowd cheered "YOU'RE A HERO" and "WE BELIEVED IN YOU" as a certain blonde haired blue eyed ninja walked out of the woods and towards the town's people. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw the villagers actually recognized him as a hero and not a demon. He almost couldn't hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

* * *

"That damn demon brat now it's going to be even harder to get rid of him or even control him." An old man said.

"Wait Danzou-Sama why don't you send him there" a mask figure said.

The old man grew an evil grin on his face. "That is a very good idea I should have thought of that sooner."

He pulled a black orb that had white lighting on the inside moving around like a storm and walked out of his chamber. "Now I won't have any problem getting rid of him….." Danzou thought.

* * *

Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him as hard as she could. "Thank you Naruto if not for you everyone would have died."

Naruto smiled sheepishly from having Sakura hug him. She pulled away and walked to wear Tsunade laid in a coma. The crowd ran over to Naruto was so he couldn't follow Sakura to see how Tsunade was.

Danzou walked up behind Naruto hiding the orb behind his back. "Well Naruto you certainly changed my opinion about you" Danzou said. "Who would have thought the demon child would become the hero of the village," he said with a blank face.

He placed a hand on Naruto shoulder. He quickly thrust the orb into Naruto back without anyone seeing him.

As the orb was smashed into Naruto's back black smoke surrounded the area as lighting came out of the sky. When the smoke disappeared everyone "GASPED" in shock for Naruto was gone and nowhere to be found. No one could find Danzou either.

Hiding behind a tree as he waited for the chance to leave was Danzou with a smirk on his face for his plans going just the way he wanted them to. "That takes care of one problem and the other seems to be sleeping. Time to put the rest of the plan into action." Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"It seems someone has broken through the barrier hehehe." Said someone in priest robes with creepy eyes.

"I believe someone one has. Want me to go get him for you Headmaster?" Said another with a bus driver outfit on with a cigar in his mouth that had the same creepy eyes.

"Yes I believe that would be a smart idea bring him to me Bus Driver so we can have a very long chat…" Said the Headmaster.

The Bus Driver left the room toward the person who had broken through the barrier. With a creepy glint in his eyes and an evil smirk to match.

* * *

"Hey kit you better wake up or both of us are going to die…"

"What are you talking about you damn fox. I'm only surrounded by the villagers and their calling me a hero. There's no way they're going to hurt me."

"HAHAHA you wish you were still with the villagers." The Kyubi said still laughing.

Naruto was falling from the sky when he awoke. When he realized he was falling he screamed "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT THIS IS GOING TO FUCKING HURT." He had already been falling for about five minutes when trees started to come into view. "Well at least there are a few trees to help soften my fall." All of a sudden Naruto felt tired and fell back asleep.

There was a 5ft. crater where he had landed and most of the trees were knocked over from the explosion he had created from hitting the ground.

A mysterious figure walked into the crater and picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder. "Glad to see you're alive from the fall you took hehehe…" The mysterious figure walked away from the crash site with Naruto on his shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Academy

"KNOW YOUR PLACE" and another monster was sent flying.

"Thank you Moka-San you saved us again" said Tsukune. Then he handed her Rosario.

She took the Rosario from him and put it back on saying "Until next time Tsukune." Her silver hair turned pink and red eyes turned green. She passed out and fell into Tsukune's arms.

He carried her in his arms as him and the gang walked back to the dorms.

* * *

"Ruby tie the boy up and make sure he can't escape" the Headmaster said.

"Yes Headmaster." She tied the blond haired boy to a chair and made sure he couldn't escape. After she was done the Headmaster splashed freezing cold water all over Naruto.

Naruto woke up screaming "THAT'S FUCKING COLD."

"Oh glad to see your up and alive." came a voice from the corner of the room.

Naruto looked around to see three people standing around. One was a girl with brown hair tied into to ponytails with brown eyes to match. She had on a black skirt that went down to her knees with a slit up the right side that showed off a nice amount of leg. Her top was a white that showed off a lot of cleavage. Naruto almost couldn't stop staring till he heard a "AHEM." This made Naruto turn his head toward the man that had priest clothes on with a Rosario around his neck.

"What's your name boy?" the man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and why the hell am I tied up in this chair." He tried to get loose from the ropes but it was tied to tight which made it impossible to get out of.

"Oh we wouldn't want you running amuck on school grounds now would we?" The man said.

"Then at least tell me how I got here and why I am here." Said Naruto.

"That's what we would like to know boy." Said the man.

"My names not boy its Naruto and I don't know one thing. I was getting cheered on by all the villagers and the next I'm in this creepy room with you. Why don't you tell me your name while you're at it."

"Oh yes I believe I forgot to tell you my name is Headmaster to you the man to my left if Bus Driver." Naruto looked over to see a man that had a weird looking suit on with a cigar in his mouth, but what creeped Naruto out the most were that his eyes were just as creepy as the Headmaster's. Naruto shivered and snapped his head back to the Headmaster.

"The lady to your left is my personal assistant Ruby." Naruto turned his head back over to where Ruby was and gave her one of his foxy grins and said "nice to meet you."

Ruby blushed a little and said "nice to meet you to."

"AHEM" "now that introductions are done let's get back on topic." Said the Headmaster. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face the Headmaster again.

"It seems that you have no Idea how you got here and most likely have no way of going back." Said the Headmaster. "In that case I would like to give you a job since it seems you shall be staying here for a while..."

"Yeah right old man there is no FUCKIN way IM going to stay in this creepy school. I'm going home no matter what even if I have to find a way to fly just to get back." Naruto was pissed he did not want to stay one more second in this place. He wanted to go home and help rebuild Konoha.

"I believe that is not an option since the portal that you fell through has closed and will not reopen without a certain key to open it." Said the Headmaster

Naruto jumped at this (not literarily since he was tied to a chair and couldn't move.) "Tell me how to get this and I'll be out of your way and gone you won't even remember I was here."

"Not so fast boy it takes one to two years to make the key so you will not be going anywhere for a while anyway." Now about that job you will be glad to take in now won't you boy since I will be personally making the key." Said the Headmaster smirking.

Naruto's mood immediately dropped since he wouldn't be able to go home for a while. "FINE but on one condition I get to eat ramen whenever I want."

"Deal" The Headmaster eyes became even creepier than before since Naruto agreed to the job.

"So what's the job old man spying, assignation, or bodyguard since I'm a ninja and don't know how to do much more than that." Naruto said

"A ninja that makes this job much easier for you. I want you guard someone by the name of Aono Tsukune and watch over this school for me to make sure no small….Incidents… happens… I'll even give you the best room that we have here." The Headmaster said.

"Ok sounds easy but only if the room is supplied with enough ramen to last my stay." Naruto said. "This will be a walk in the park with free ramen whenever" he thought. He screamed "YESSSSSSSS in the back of his mind."

"Looks like we have a deal. Ruby untie the boy now so he can go and show him to his room." Said the Headmaster.

Ruby untied Naruto saying "I'm sorry Naruto-San for tying you up but it was the Headmasters orders so I had to."

"No problem Ruby-Chan as long as you leave all the formal prefixes off of my name I just hate them." Naruto smiled his foxy grin at her again.

This caused Ruby to blush again. Then she said "well Naruto if you would follow me I shall show you to your room."

Naruto followed her out of the room. The Bus Driver closed the door behind them and asked "do you really think it's a good idea leaving it to that brat to watch over the school?"

The Headmaster Smirked and said "Oh he will do a fine job since he is that man's son."

The Bus Driver looked at the Headmaster and said "I see this will be very amusing to watch then. Also you already had a key made so why didn't you just give it to the brat so he could leave?"

"It will be more fun this way and less work for the two of us to do." Said the Headmaster.

They both broke out into evil laughter for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ruby-Chan don't those two give you the creeps just looking at them?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the school toward the boy's dorms.

"Not really I got used to it since I've been working with them for a while, but yes they use to creep me out to." She smiled at Naruto as they entered the boy's dorm and walked up the steps.

They walked all the way up to the roof where there was another building on the other side. It covered about half of the roof on the boy's dorm. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "After you Ruby-Chan" Naruto said doing a hand gesture toward the door. She nodded and went inside. He followed Ruby inside.

The first room they walked into was the living room. The walls were white and it had a huge 61" plasma screen TV on the south wall with all the game station's you could think of under it. On the west wall there was a shelf filled with nothing but video games and CD's on it. The north side had a huge black couch with a nice glass table in front of it to lay glasses on. Next to the coach on west side there was a card table that you could play poker and other games on.

The east side of the room led to the kitchen that also had white walls and everything in it that a kitchen would need including a western style table in the middle. Naruto ran up to the cabinets and flung them open. There it was his favorite food "RAMEN" and a different flavor on each shelf. His mouth began to water just looking at all the ramen. He wanted to start slurping down the noodley (lol. not even a real word. =P) goodness, but knew he had to finish seeing the rest of the rooms. So he closed the doors crying anime tears wishing that he could already start eating his "RAMEN."

Ruby giggled when she saw Naruto was crying from not getting to eat his ramen. "You really like ramen don't you Naruto."

"Of course it's the only food I want to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He replied.

This caused Ruby to start laughing. "Ok let's get back to checking out the rooms."

Naruto just nodded.

To the left of the kitchen was a hall which had one door on each side. In the left door of the wall was a master bedroom. Its walls were a tannish color. It had a king size bed in the far right corner. In front of the bed was another 61" plasma screen TV in the wall with all the game stations under it to. On the left side there was a desk with a computer on top of it and a lamp so he could work during the night.

On the other side of the hall was another room just a little smaller and only had a twin size bed in it. "That must be the guest room" Naruto thought. Then they the last room which was the restroom. The walls and floor were filled with black tile. On the left side of it had a huge Jacuzzi tub with a really nice shower next to it. On the other side of the shower was the toilet. The sink was on the right of the room with a big mirror in front of it, but what got Naruto was that there was yet another door passed the sink.

He opened the door to a huge Olympic sized pool with a diving board on the other side. The roof and walls were made out of glass so the sun could shine through. Naruto almost fainted from seeing this there was just no way the room was big enough for this size of pool.

"R-Ruby how is there a p-p-pool in my room." He asked stuttering badly.

"Oh that's easy it's in a separate demission from the rest of the house." She replied

"That explains everythiiinnnnnggggg" He fainted.

"NARUTO" Ruby yelled.

His face landed right in her boobs causing her to blush. She dragged him back to the couch and tried to wake him. "Naruto oi Naruto wake up." She started shaking him since he wouldn't wake up.

Feeling the shakes Naruto woke up to see Ruby right next to him. Startled he jumps to the corner of the room and pulls out a kunai.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that I just tried to wake you up." She said with a worried expression.

He puts the kunai away and Sais "its ok Ruby-Chan." Giving her one of his foxy smiles.

"Well I need to head back to the Headmasters office now." Said Ruby. She walked to the door. "Oh and before I forget here is the key to the room and your class schedule you will start tomorrow."

Naruto took the key and the piece of paper from Ruby's hand and waved her goodbye as she left.

"YOSH now that she's gone I can finally eat my RAMEN, But before that WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SQUARE BLACK THING or ALL THAT SHIT UNDER IT, and WHAT WAS THAT AT THE END OF THE POOL OF WATER." Naruto did his hand signs and said Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Six of his clones poofed into his living room.

"Ok you two find out what that black thing over there is and the things under it." Naruto said to his clones.

"Alright the next two go to my room and find out what that box thing is on the desk." He said to the next set.

"The last two go to that pool of water and find out what that thing at the end of it does." He ordered to the last group.

"Roger" all the clones said in unison. Then one of the clones asks "What are you going to be doing while we work."

Naruto sent a glare at the clone that said that. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to eat RAMEN while you guys find out how those things work."

With that all the clones got to work on figuring how everything worked. Naruto walked over the kitchen and reopened the cabinets to see all different kinds of ramen. Then his stomach started growl, but he couldn't decide which one to eat so he thought "who cares let's just get one of each!!"

So he pulled out one of each type of ramen and set them on the table. "Now to find a way to heat the water up." He thought as he started looking in the cabinets. In the last cabinet door were the pots and pans. Naruto grabbed a kettle that was on the top shelf. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil.

When he heard the whistle he took the kettle and filled his cups of ramen. After the three minute of waiting Naruto grabbed the first cup and slurped it down as fast as he could and before he knew it he had already finished off all the other cups.

"That was the best instant ramen I've ever had, but still doesn't come close to Ichiraku's ramen." He went to get some more ramen when two of the clones dispelled. It was the two that were trying to figure out what the diving board was at the end of the pool.

"So cool I can jump off the board and do flips into the pool I'm going to have fun with that." He thought to himself. Another set of clones dispelled. This time it was the ones trying to figure out what a computer was.

"Awesome I can find out info that I need to live here and other things that's going to come in real handy." It had been ten minutes after that and Naruto decided to find out why the other set of clones hadn't dispelled yet.

He walks in to see them holding something in their hands and their faces glued to the TV. On the screen there was two people fighting each other one looked like a kunoichi dressed in purple and the other was a ninja dressed in all black.

"Hey haven't you two already found out what that thing does already?" Naruto asked. One of the clones pauses the game and looks up to Naruto with a sheepish grin. This ticked Naruto off so he hit the two clones on the head forcing them to dispel.

"HELL yeah now this KICKS ASS I've never even seen anything like it." He yelled. He picked up one of the controllers and set the game to one player and started playing it….


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was still playing video games even though it was morning. He had huge bags under his eyes and was even drooling at the mouth. Then the alarm clock to get ready for school went off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE." He screamed. Then turned to the clock with a glare that could kill and threw a kunai at it breaking the clock and turning it off. He turned his head back to the TV and started playing his game again.

Then he remembered his job and ran for the bathroom to get ready. He turned the shower on and jumped in sliding across it and hitting the wall face first. "OWWWWW DAMNIT THIS IS NOT MY DAY."

After he finished in the bathroom he ran to put his new uniform on. It was different from all the others uniforms. His uniform had an orange blazer with a black tie and black dress pants to go with it. On the back of the blazer there was a black swirl.

"Thank you Headmaster." Were the only words he could think of. Naruto tied his Hitai-ite onto his forehead cause there was no way he was going anywhere without wearing that. He made some toast then walked out the door heading toward the school.

* * *

"Tsukune" Moka said.

"Moka-Chan" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune" Moka said.

"Chomp"

"MOKA do you have to suck my blood in the morning." Tsukune screams.

"Sorry Tsukune it's just your blood soooo good and I haven't had breakfast yet." Moka Sais shyly as she twitled her thumbs.

"YAHOO TSUNKUNE~" Yelled Kurumu as she ran up to Tsukune and pulled his face into her boobs.

"Good morning Kurumu-Chan." Tsukune said trying to breath.

"Geez Kurumu let go of Tsukune." Moka said as she tried to pry Kurumu off of Tsukune. When all of a sudden a pan poofed into existence and hit Kurumu in head.

"What did you do that for you flat chested witch." Kurumu said rubbing the bump on her head and glaring at Yukari.

"That's what you deserve you oversized cow. Desu" The little witch Yukari said glaring back at Kurumu.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm and held it between her breasts. Then right before she could say anything an ice shuriken hit her right between the eyes. Followed by another pan to the head. This caused her to fall on her butt.

Mizore popped out of a bush and walked up behind Tsukune grabbing his waist pulling him to her.

"G-Good morning Mizore-Chan." Tsukune said shyly.

"Good morning Tsukune." Mizore said into his ear causing him shiver from her breath hitting his ear. This pissed off all the other girls. They got into their usual morning fight with ice shurikens and pans flying everywhere.

"Now Now girls let's just walk to school." Tsukune said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck trying to break up the fight.

When all of a sudden a large gust of wind came through causing all the girls skirts to flip.

"KYAAA" All the girls scream at the same time trying to pull their skirts down. Of course this caused all the boys to get a nose bleed from the scene, and a certain wolf to run through taking as many pictures as he could.

Then a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy walked through the scene with a weird grin on his face. This caused everyone to stare at him. The girls blushed at how hot he was, and the boys sent death glares for it. He simply walked by not looking at them.

The group had stopped fighting and also looked at the boy as he walked by.

"Hey who is that?" Kurumu asked.

"I've never seen him. Desu." Yukari replies. "Have you seen him Tsukune?"

He just shrugs and looks at Moka and Mizore. Mizore shakes her head no. Moka had her pointer finger to her chin with a quizzical look on her face as if she was trying to remember something.

"I wonder why that face looks so familiar." She thought. Then her train of thought was interrupted by an "Onee-Chan?"

She looks to her sister and ask "What is it Kokoa?"

Kokoa looks at her sister and shrugs her shoulders and walks away.

Moka frowns and looks at Tsukune. He just looks back and shakes his head. The bell rang and the group started to run toward the school.

When Naruto got to the school he couldn't hold in any longer and his nose started to bleed. "Thank you wind Jutsu for that great view, and thank you school uniforms for having such short skimpy skirts." He thought to himself with a perverted grin on his face. This caused the people around him to stare.

* * *

In class the group sat in the back of the room in corner next to the window. Tsukune was in the very back closes to the window with Kurumu sitting next to him and Mizore beside her. Moka sat in front of Tsukune with Yukari sitting beside. They were chatting about what to write for the newspaper when the tardy bell rang.

All of the students got into their seats and became quiet as the teacher Miss. Nekonome walked in. Miss. Nekonome walked to her stand in front of the class. She took out her attendance book and took roll call.

After that was done she told the class "Now class if you would open your text books to chapter five."

The students wined, but opened their text books anyway since they had no choice in the matter.

Then someone knocked on the door "KNOCK KNOCK"

"Ah yes I forgot, silly me." Miss. Nekonome said as she tapped her forehead. Her tail came out wagging in embarrassment.

"Today class we have a new student joining us." She announced.

The class started whispering to themselves. One whispered "I wonder who it is." Another said "I don't care as long as it's a really hot girl." A girl whispered "Do you think it's the boy from this morning." Another girl said "I hope so he was HOT." Then the two started to giggle.

"Ok class quite down, quite down." Miss. Nekonome said.

After the class got quite. She said "Ok you can come in now."

The door slid open to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that had three whisker marks on each cheek he had a huge grin on his face. He looked at teacher and saw that she had a tail that was moving. This gave him a quizzical look face as he stared at her tail. Then he shrugged it off and looked toward the class with his huge smile back on.

"If you would be so kind as to introduce yourself?" Miss. Nekonome asked.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet everybody." Giving them his foxy smile as he said it. Almost all of the girls blushed.

When all of a sudden Moka shout out of her chair and ran toward Naruto. She hugged him causing them to fall to the floor.

This caused the whole class to "GASP." The girls glared at Moka. As guys glared at Naruto. Making a heavy and tense atmosphere in the air.

Tsukune looked away a little hurt and jealous at how Moka had just ran up to the guy and hugged him. Kurumu and Mizore were happy thinking "YES Moka has given up on Tsukune. Now's my chance." They both started give an evil giggle. Then they glared each other with lighting coming out of their eyes at each other. (No not literally all though that would be kind of funny.)

Moka started to cry and squeezed Naruto even tighter. "It's really y-you 'sniffle, sniffle' I thought you were dead" Moka said as she tried to hold back her tears. She held him tighter and placed her head on his shoulder oblivious to the students surrounding them. This caused Naruto blush to turn deep red from her boobs being pressed against his chest and little from embarrassment as everyone was staring at them.

"Um excuse, but who are you and how do you know me." He asked chuckling.

This caused Moka's eyes to widen and remember that she didn't look like her inner self. She jumped up and tapped her head with her hand and stuck out her tongue slightly tilting her head to the side. This caused all boys to blush at her and completely forget about Naruto and ways to kill him.

"I-I-It's me Akashiya Moka." She said blushing and twitling her thumbs still with her head tilt slightly.

"Hmmmmm I know I've heard that name before. Think Think." Naruto thought to himself with a very stern thinking face on. He put his fingers to his chin still thinking as hard as he could. Then a light bulb popped into his head and a flash back of his time with Moka-Chan came flooding back to him.

"AHHHHHHHH I remember Moka-Chan." He said pointing at her with quizzical look on his face. Wondering why her hair was pink and eyes green cause last time he remembered her hair was silver and eyes bloody red. As he looked at her the more he thought she was hot no matter what color her hair was or eyes. He couldn't stop staring or thinking about her. When all of a sudden his brain over loaded with bizarre fantasies of her, and he passed out from too much blood loss.

"NARUTO." Moka screamed.

This shocked the whole class causing them to stand up from their seats to get a better view of what had just happened. The whole class burst into laughter at how he had passed out.

"Ok c-c-class g-g-g-get b-back to y-y-your seats n-now." Miss. Nekonome said trying to hold off her own laughter from the event. Then she took a deep breath and sighed. "Moka since you seem to already know Naruto would you be so kind as to take him to the infirmary."

Moka looked at the teacher with a huge smile on her face "HAI!! Could I have Tsukune help me though?"

"Sure. Tsukune could you help Moka take Naruto to the infirmary?" Miss. Nekonome asked.

Tsukune got from his seat still with a sour expression his face. He walked up to where Moka and Naruto were at the front of the class, and grabbed one of Naruto arms, and slung it over his shoulder. Moka did the same with the other arm slinging it over her shoulder. They took Naruto out of the classroom and headed toward the infirmary.

Moka noticed that Tsukune had a sad expression and asked with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong Tsukune?"

He noticed the worried look in her eyes and said "Oh nothing just forgot to study for a test that's coming up." Was the only excuse he could think of?

She just nodded and turned to look at Naruto again.

This caused Tsukune to feel even more jealous with a pain in his chest since she was more worried about Naruto than him. He shook it off and made a fake smile hoping she wouldn't notice.

They opened the door to the infirmary and walked in closing the door behind them. The nurse was not in the office so they laid Naruto into one of the beds.

"Hey Tsukune could you take my Rosario for me?" She asked in a pleading tone.

Tsukune looks at her seeing that she really wanted it taken off he sighs "Ok Moka-Chan…."

He walks up to her and pulls the Rosario off. A huge demonic aura enters the room as the pink haired vampire's hair turned silver and eyes bloody red. Her chest also became bigger and her ass to.

"Nice to see you again Tsukune." Moka said looking at him.

"Nice to see you to Moka-San." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune could you leave now I want to talk to Naruto alone." She said demanding.

Knowing he had no choice Tsukune glances at Naruto and back to Moka giving her the worried look. Then walks out the door leaving the Rosario on the nurse's desk. Moka punches Naruto right in the face causing the bed to break.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW damn it that hurt." Naruto screams. Then he looks to see Moka in front of him. He immediately goes silent staring at her. "Wow she looks completely different from just earlier. My Gawwwdd her boobs and her ass are so much bigger. Not only that she has her silver hair and bloody red eyes again. SOOOOOO DAAAMMMMMNNNNNNN SEXY." He thought to himself then slapped himself.

"What did you do that for?" He yells. Standing up on the broken bed.

Moka smirks "Its pay back for making me think you were dead all this time."

Naruto's eyes soften looking away from her gaze. "Sorry it's just I couldn't find a way to go see you that's all, and why didn't you come back through the portal to find out yours self." He looks back at her.

This time she looks away "I couldn't for some reason the portal was blocked." Then she stares back at him.

"I also believe you have some explaining to do as to why there was a mob chasing you while calling you a demon child." She said demanding an answer.

Naruto eyes sadden and look down wondering if he should tell her or not. He sighed knowing that she deserved to know what happened, but was worried she would hate him as soon as she knew.

"I…." he choked.

When all sudden the door slams open and Kokoa runs in yelling "ONEE-SAMA." Then stops when she sees Naruto. She glares at him and asks with venom in her voice. "Who are you and what are you doing with my Onee-Sama."

Moka sighs and glares at Kokoa.

"Yo Chibi-Chan long time no see. It seems you haven't changed much." Naruto Sais grinning and waving to her.

Kokoa sends an even worse death glare at Naruto for calling her that. This caused Naruto to shiver a bit.

"Don't you dare call me that I don't even know you?" She hissed

"How cruel Chibi-Chan how can you forget Nii-Sama even if it was only two days." Naruto Says pouting.

A light bulb flickers in her head remembering. "N-N-Naruto-Niisama." She chokes out.

"Yep the one and only." He said Grinning at her.

"I-I-I thought you were dead you I mean you were bleeding and a mob was hovering over you," She said about to cry.

"Yeah right like anyone could kill me I'm going to be the next hokage there's no way I can die till then." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Besides I beat your sister do you really I think I would die from a few kunai all over my body and a hole in my stomach." He said.

This caused Moka to raise an eyebrow at his statement. She was going to pay him back for that after she got her questions answered.

"Now that this little reunion is over why don't you answer my questions and how you survived." Moka said with a grin.

Naruto froze wishing that she had forgotten about that. He decided to start with the easy question then the more….difficult ones. He sighed and began his story.

FLASH BACK

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood as the villagers hit him with pitchforks and other tools. Also throwing rocks at him. Even a few of the ANBU that were supposed to protect him threw kunai and shuriken at him. Then right when Naruto thought it was the end the hokage stood over him blocking the villagers from hurting him anymore.

The hokage was furious. "Why are you attacking this child? Especially you ANBU how dare you disobey the hokages orders and attack instead of protect him." He yelled.

"I shall have stripped you of your rank and be banished from Konoha for this." He said a little calmer now.

One of the men in the mob yells. "But the demon child had kidnapped a few of the children we had a right to attack him."

"YEAH" the mob roars in agreement.

"Where are these children that you speak of I do not see any." The Hokage said.

The crowd silences and looks around remembering that they had not seen any children. Then the boy that started the commotion walks out the crowd with his head looking his feet.

"I'm sorry me and my friends only wanted to play a prank on him since our parents told us to stay away from him that he was dangerous." The boy says scared.

The Hokages eyes soften and looks at the boy "That does not mean that you should have done it. We shall give you and your friend's punishment later for now we need to get Naruto's wounds treated."

At this point Naruto fainted notable to stand the pain any longer.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I see so that's one question answered." Moka said giving him a sympatric look.

"Now you tell me why were they chasing you and why were they called you a demon child." She said.

The bell rang indicating that school over, but none of them had heard it since they were too caught up in their chat…

Naruto looks down at the floor still not wanting to tell her, but he knew he had to. Then the door opened again revealing Tsukune and the gang. Moka and Kokoa glares at the group for barging in. "Thank gwad luck is on my side." Naruto thought crying anime tears at his luck.

Of course Moka quickly looked back at Naruto still wanting the answers to her questions. She didn't care if the whole school found out she was going to get her answer even if she had to beat it out of him.

"Naruto tell me now or I'm going to beat it out of you." Moka Said as calmly as she could.

That gave Naruto idea of how to keep his secret safe he would have a fighting match with her.

"Ok but only if you can beat me in a match." Naruto Said slyly.

This caused everyone to "GASP" except Moka and Kokoa. "Naruto do you really want to fight Moka-San even though she's a vampire." Tsukune said a little scared.

"Yeah so I beat her when we were kid's it wasn't that hard I'm sure this won't be much different." Naruto Said rolling eyes and scowling at the group.

Yet another "GASP" went around the room from hearing that. This caused Moka to blush, and also making her furious.

"Fine, But if I win you tell me the answers right then and right there." She said furiously.

Naruto gave her a quick smile and said. "You ready to get your ASS KICKED again that badly."

This made the whole room go silent and stare the blonde ninja in shock thinking there was NOO WAY he could beat Moka.

Moka quickly grabbed him by the tie and dragged him out the door, down the steps, and out of the school. She threw him toward a tree which he quickly did a front flip and stood sideways on the tree. Shocking everyone even more.

"I see you are as quick tempered and patient as ever." Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

He jumped from the tree and did another front flip to land in front of Moka. "Chibi-Chan would you be so kind as to start this battle." Naruto ask politely.

Kokoa glares at Naruto for still calling her that but Says "FINE."

After Kokoa had started the battle Naruto ran toward Moka doing his hand signs and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Another Naruto puffed into existence. This caused another "GASP" from the group exept Kokoa who just stared at him. Moka tried to kick Naruto in the stomach, but he and the clone jumped over her. Right when she turned Naruto had a weird swirling orb shaped thing in his hand.

"Rasengan." Naruto yelled as he thrust the swirling orb into Moka's stomach sending her flying into the tree. She got up holding her stomach. Almost all of her uniform had been destroyed just verily hanging on her body.

She quickly charged at him again sending him kick to the face. Of course Naruto was still froze thinking "DAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN." With a little blood coming out of his nose from seeing Moka's nice SEXY body in almost nothing but her bra and underwear. (By the way her bra and underwear were both black the silky lacy ones at that~)

He was sent flying into the school building. This caused Moka to smirk since he didn't turn into a log and had a bit of blood running down his face. Naruto quickly recovered and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." About fifty Naruto clones poofed into existence and surrounded Moka. They charged her trying to get a hit in. She destroyed about thirty five of them with ease; the next set ran after her using the combo "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan."

Landing back to the ground with a small crater under her she could verily stand. Moka got up leaning on one knee she looked up to see Naruto walking toward her. His eyes were yellow with a tint of red and black slits in the middle. Circling his eyes looked like a bunch black eye liner. He had another swirling orb in his hand only this one seemed worse; this orb was much larger than the last one.

"You ready to give up or am I going to have to hit you with this." Naruto said slightly panting.

Moka stood up glaring at him and said "KNOW YOUR PLACE." As she went in for the last kick.

Naruto sighed and thrust the orb saying "Oodama Rasengan" Hitting her stomach again sending her flying trough the school and crashing against a locker. She had blood all over her and deep wounds all across her body.

On the other Naruto had a few scratches here and there with only one sever wound to the head where Moka had kicked him. "I told you I would kick your ass." He yelled grinning at the group.

They were completely out of words they could only stare at Naruto. Even Kokoa was bit surprised that Naruto-Niisama could still beat Moka-OneeSama even after all these years. Naruto walked over to the group and rubbed his neck chuckling sheepishly at the group.

"Come on guys you don't need to be that shocked." He said.

Moka had regained consciousness after a few of her wounds had healed and walked over to the group. She grabbed Naruto by his tie and pulled him to her. She bit his neck and let go leaving a mark.

Yukari gasped at what Moka just did. "M-Moka did you just-.."

Moka quickly covered Yukari's mouth with her hand and dragged her away from the group.

"Yes I just did and don't tell anyone or I WILL KILL YOU." Moka said glaring at the young witch. "Do I make myself clear?"

The witch simply nodded yes to shocked to say anything. They walked back to the group. Naruto was touching the spot where Moka had bit him. Moka walked up to him with a smirk. She pulled him close to her again and bit his neck sucking his blood this time. She drank his blood for about three minutes before letting go.

Naruto looked at her with a blank stare.

"That's pay back for beating me." She said with a grin.

Tsukune brought the Rosario from the nurse's offices and gave it to Moka. She took it and snapped it back on staring at Naruto with a smirk still on her face.

The silver haired vampire's hair turned pink again and her eyes green. The demonic aura vanished from the air. Her boobs and ass became smaller again to which made Naruto a little sad. Not that this Moka wasn't cute or anything he just liked the sexier one better. The pink haired Moka fell into Naruto's arms. Causing another twinge of pain in Tsukune's heart.

* * *

They walked to the dorms with Moka in Naruto's arms bridal style. He had carried her to the door when she woke up. He let her down and she was blushing deep and ran into the dorm without a word. He looked at the rest of the group and they just shrugged. The rest of the girls went inside leaving Tsukune and Naruto alone.

The two walked back to the dorm without saying a word to each other. Tsukune opened his door walked in and slammed the door shut behind Naruto without saying word. This pissed Naruto off a bit but he didn't care because he was exhausted from the day's events.

He entered his room and went straight to his bed falling asleep right when he hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

I may or may not add kokoa you know because of the Kokoa vs. Moka fights Kokoa might think of it as a different kind of 'duel and fight for Naruto's attention and what not so i might not but it would be funny as hell to watch.

The reason I'm not really changing anything is because of all well it was done I'm just fixing up mistakes and later on i will add my on little touch to it maybe when they get together or married.

I have a hugh amount of respect for Lazy Hermit i am already worky on the sequal that is the reason I will update slowly that and I'm a lazy bastard.

Insert Disclaimer here or look to chapter 1 i don't care just know i don't onw this.(cries in corner)

* * *

"Hey kit we need to talk NOW." The Kyubi said.

Naruto entered his subconscious. "What do you want now you damn fox I'm sleeping."

"It's about that damn vampire; she marked you as her mate." The Kyubi said chuckling.

"What do you mean mate?" Naruto asked.

"Damn it kit don't act dumb, I mean she claimed you for as her fucking mate damn it." Kyubi said growling at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the fox with a quizzical look. Then it hit him on what the fox meant.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Naruto yelled.

"Damn it kit stop screaming your giving me a headache." Kyubi yelled back.

The alarm clock went off in Naruto's room causing him to leave his subconscious and the Kyubi. He ran up to the alarm clock and smashed it with his fist.

"How the hell do these things keep popping up out of nowhere?" Naruto wondered. He looked around the room and saw a clock just magically appear next to his computer. The time on it said 6:00 o' clock. Since he had sometime on his hands he decided to go for a swim and try out the diving board for himself.

Now in his swim trunks standing on the diving board getting ready to jump in he thought. "Hmm which type of flip should I do first?" He shrugged and ran to the end of the board jumping at the tip which sent him flying toward the water. In the air he did three front flips diving into the water.

"WOW! This is fucking awesome even more fun than when the clones did this." He yelled.

He swam to the side of the pool and ran back to the diving ready to jump off again. This time he did a back flip into the pool.

A half an hour passed when Naruto left the pool and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower. After that he took his trunks off and got into the shower without sliding this time. He got out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry himself off and put his uniform back on.

After he was finished in the bathroom he looked at a clock and noticed that he still had some time. So he went to the kitchen grabbed two cups of ramen. Then he put them on the table and grabbed the kettle next and filled it with water. Naruto finished eating his ramen and looked at the clock again. It was time for school so he went to the door and opened it.

Outside Moka was standing with her eyes closed with a blush on her face and began to knock hitting Naruto in the forehead. She immediately opened her eyes realizing that she wasn't hitting the door. Which caused her to blush even more from embarrassment?

"Good morning Moka-Chan." Naruto said giving her his foxy grin remembering what the fox had told him last night.

"G-Good morning Naruto-Kun. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked shyly looking away from his gaze.

"Sure do you want to come in, or talk on the way to school?" He replies.

She thought about her options for a few seconds then decided to walk.

"Walking sounds fine." She said.

Naruto nods and closes the door behind him locking it.

* * *

They were walking down the boy's dorm stairs when Moka started to speak, but stopped. Naruto noticed this and decided to speak.

"So Moka-Chan what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asks still with a foxy grin on his face knowing full well what they were going to talk about.

Moka looks down at her feet. "Well it's about what the other me did to you. I can kind of remember most of it." This caused Moka to stop walking and turn completely red from the flashbacks of what her other self-did to Naruto.

Naruto nodded at her and continued walking down the hallway toward the next set of steps waiting for her to finish. She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. Then ran back up to where Naruto was. She was silent looking at her feet again trying to think of what to say next.

"It's ok Moka-Chan. I don't care if you suck my blood, or the mark you left on my neck." Naruto chuckled and winked at Moka. This caused her to blush a little and leave her in daze thinking about how good his blood tasted.

"In fact you can drink my blood right now if you want to." He said while giving her his usual foxy grin. Of course making Moka's blush even more noticeable.

This caused Naruto to laugh even more as he opened the door to the outside where the rest of the gang was waiting for them. Of course the girls were fighting over Tsukune and he was trying to stop them with a horrible attempt like every other morning. Moka saw the gang and quickly shook herself out of her daze and ran toward them.

Tsukune saw Moka out of the corner of his eyes then turned his head to smile at her, but noticed Naruto was with her. He looked away with another twinge of pain in his heart from seeing the two together. Kurumu notices this and gave Tsukune a sympathetic look since she knew that feeling all too well the feeling of when the one you loved was with someone else. But in her mind she was screaming "YES!! Thank you Naruto for this chance to steal Tsukune away from Moka."

"Good morning everyone." Naruto and Moka say at the same time in perfect unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Good morning. Desu." Yukari Said as she runs up to Moka and hugs her. Then she turns her head and glares at Naruto since he was getting in the way of her threesome with Moka and Tsukune.

Naruto notices this and rubs the back of his head chuckling wondering why she was glaring at him. The bell to get to class rang which meant they needed to hurry since they were still only in front of the dorms.

"Last one there has to run around the school naked tomorrow morning." Naruto yells hoping one of the girls would lose. They all look at each other when Yukari says "Sure." This caused everyone to have a sweat drop on their fore head. Naruto disappears in a poof of smoke grinning at them.

"Hey that's not fair." They all yell. Then the group all runs for the school laughing their heads off trying not to be last.

* * *

Another gust of wind blew through the school causing all the girls skirts to flip again as Naruto appeared. He ran by all the students with a perverted grin on his face. Wondering if the rest of the gang was behind him he looked back. While he was looking back Kokoa was in front of him ready to knock him over by sticking out her arm. Of course Naruto ran into her arm knocking him flat on his back.

"OWW! What the hell was that for Chibi-Chan?" Naruto yells rubbing his neck and glaring at Kokoa.

Kokoa grabs him by the tie and pulls him to her so that their faces where only a few inches apart. "I want you to teach me how to defeat Onee-Sama."

Naruto rolls his eyes and disappears in a poof of smoke. "Sorry Chibi-Chan but there's no way I'm going to teach you anything if all you're going to do is attack Moka-Chan."

She turns around glaring at Naruto then runs at him. "Kou" She yells. The tiny bat flew into her hands. She squeezed the tiny bat tuning him into a mace. Kokoa swung the mace at Naruto, but he caught it with his hand stopping the attack.

"Aw aw aw Chibi-Chan no need to get violent. Besides you're making a scene." Naruto Said looking around at the people who had gathered around to watch the fight.

Kokoa looks around and saw all the people that had gathered. She sighs and lets go of Kou who turned back into a bat and perched himself on her shoulder. Seeing that the fight was over the crowd slowly walked away. Naruto grins and turns around walking toward the school door. When he got to the door he saw Moka and the rest of the gang giving him an evil grin.

"Damn it Chibi-Chan you made me lose the race." He mutters under his breath.

"Hey guys look like I lost the race. How about we forget all about that little bet." Naruto chuckles rubbing the back of his neck.

"OH no how can we forget about that." Kurumu Said giving an even eviler grin. Thinking about him walking naked around the school and all students pointing and laughing at him. This caused her to burst into laughter. The school bell rang telling the students to get to class.

* * *

Naruto walked into the classroom with his head down. He took his seat still depressed from losing. The rest of the gang took their seats around him. Moka sat behind Naruto and gave him a worried look. Then the tardy bell rang.

Miss. Nekonome walked in smiling at the class and took the attendance. "Ok class before we start our lesson I would like to tell are new student the rules since I didn't get to yesterday."

This caused the whole class to burst into laughter from what happened yesterday. Naruto slid down in his chair even more from being embarrassed.

"As I'm sure you know this is a school for monsters." Miss. Nekonome announced looking at Naruto.

"EHHH!" Naruto screams in his mind looking around the room beginning to panic. He really was never any good with the supernatural.

"Rule number one you must stay in your human form at all times on school property." Miss Nekonome Announced.

"Um excuse me Teach, but I need to leave for a sec." Naruto Said standing from his seat trying to stay as calm as possible. The whole class stares at him.

"Ok but come back soon." The teacher replies wondering why he had to leave her class.

With that Naruto poofs out of the classroom leaving nothing but smoke and a few leaves falling into his chair. This left the class with their mouths open wondering how he did that.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in the Headmasters office. The Headmaster was looking out the window. Ruby was setting papers on the desk. She walks out of the room and closes the doors leaving the Headmaster and Naruto alone.

"Why didn't you tell me this school was for monsters?" Naruto yells pointing at the Headmaster.

"Hehehe it must have slipped my mind." The Headmaster replies chuckling.

"Besides does it really matter if it was or not?" The Headmaster asks turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto shivers at the look in the Headmasters eyes. "Well no its just it would have been nice to fucking know I would be walking around in a school filled with nothing but monsters or that I was guarding a monster."

"Oh no the one your guarding is a human that's why your guarding him." The Headmaster replies.

"Why the hell is a human in a monster school?" Naruto yells.

"That is none of your business boy." The Headmaster Said walking to his desk.

"Skipping that shouldn't you have already figured this was a monster school since you seem to be such good friends with a certain vampire." The Headmaster said sitting down in his chair.

Naruto froze. "How do you know?"

"Oh please I saw that little display you and her put on yesterday." The Headmaster replies giving an evil grin toward Naruto. This caused Naruto to shiver again.

"Now if you would be so kind as to leave I have business to attend to." The Headmaster said gesturing toward the door.

"Fine." Naruto Said disappearing in a poof of smoke instead of taking the door.

Ruby walks back in the room with another stack of papers. She puts the papers on his desk and asked. "Sir is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No you may go now I have something to take care of." He replies looking back out the window.

* * *

Naruto was right in front of the door getting ready to walk in when the bell for lunch rang. The students opened the door to see Naruto standing right in front of them. They all walked past him until Moka and the rest of the gang came into view.

Naruto walked with them to the lunch room. The chef had three bowls of ramen ready for Naruto to pick up. He ran up to the chef and took his ramen telling the chef next time to have least eight bowls ready. The group gave Naruto a quizzical stare.

"What I love ramen you got a problem with that." Naruto replies.

This caused them to burst into laughter. The rest of the group got their food. After their food they picked a table that was shaded by a large tree. Sitting down Naruto grabbed his chop sticks pulling them apart. He began to slurp down the ramen as fast as he could. Finishing the bowls in only a minute everyone was staring at him in shock.

After everyone was finished eating Yukari asked. "Hey Naruto what type of monster are you? Desu"

Naruto froze wondering if it would be ok to tell them he was human. He looked at Moka since she already knew. She nodded to him giving him the ok.

"I'm human." He replied.

This caused everyone to gasp and stare at him wide eyed with their mouths open except Moka. Then they burst into laughter thinking that there was no way a human could beat a vampire.

"No really what are you?" Kurumu ask.

"He really is human Kurumu-Chan." Moka Said to the group defending Naruto.

"Then how were you able to beat Moka? Desu" The young witch ask.

"That's because I'm a ninja." Naruto replies.

The witch stared at Naruto trying to remember what she knew about ninjas.

"Ah ninjas humans who were good at war for their stealth, assassinations, and illusions. Desu " The young witch said.

"Yep." Naruto replies.

The bell rang for the students to get back to class. So the group couldn't ask any more questions as to why Naruto was a ninja.

* * *

Back in class the teacher had given them a pop quiz. Right when Naruto saw it he gave up and went to sleep waiting for school to end. He couldn't even read a single word on the quiz it was in another language for all he knew. Besides it didn't really matter all he had to do was protect the school. School had ended and the group walked out of the building. Kokoa was waiting leaning against the gate for them wanting to ask Naruto to teach her again. She saw him and ran toward him when all of a sudden two large Cyclopes were behind her.

One of the Cyclopes had a horn on his head with hammer in one hand. He swung the hammer at Kokoa to knock her out of the way, but was stopped by Naruto who was holding the hammer with one hand. Out of instinct Tsukune pulled Moka's Rosario off filling the air with a demonic aura. Naruto noticed this and looked back at her giving her his foxy grin.

Moka walked up to Naruto and smirked at him. "Nice to see you again."

"Same to you." Naruto replies breaking the hammer.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE." Moka said as she kicked one of the Cyclopes sending him flying through the air. Naruto finished the other Cyclops off by using "Rasengan" accidentally killing the monster.

"Damn and I wanted to ask why they attacked." Naruto said frowning.

The group stared at Naruto at how he had just killed someone and didn't even care. This caused Tsukune to barf from the sight. Kurumu and Mizore gave Tsukune a worried look.

"H-H-How can you just kill someone and not even care?" Tsukune ask still feeling queasy.

"I'm a ninja I do it for a living." Naruto Said rolling his eyes.

Moka walked up to Naruto grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. Then bit his neck and started sucking his blood.

"I think we need to talk Moka-Chan." Naruto whispers into her ear as she drank his blood.

She immediately stops and looks up at him smirking. Then walks toward Tsukune without saying a word. She grabs her Rosario and snaps it on.

"Next time Naruto." She said looking away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks had gone by with nothing happening at the school for monsters. Of course Naruto was bored out of his mind. The only excitement that had happened was the day Naruto had to walk around the school naked.

Flash Back

Naruto was walking out of the boy's dorm in his uniform forgetting about the bet he made yesterday. When all of a sudden Kurumu walks up in front of him.

"Ah ah ah I think you're forgetting about something." Kurumu Says pointing at him.

"What are you talking about I have everything right here." Naruto Says looking over his uniform.

"That's the reason. You're wearing your uniform." Kurumu Says giggling.

"That's right. Desu." Yukari Says running up next to Kurumu.

They both grab one of Naruto's arms and pull him behind a bush. When they walk out of the bushes Naruto's butt naked with Kurumu holding onto his uniform. He was forced to walk to school like that with the rest of the gang walking behind him about twelve feet away. They were too embarrassed to walk anywhere near him. Even when Naruto walked up to Moka she turned away blushing bright red and ran in the other direction.

When they got to the school all of the guys were pointing and laughing him. Well most of the guys anyway a few were like the girls with hearts in their eyes, drool coming out of their mouths, and looked like they were going to attack Naruto at any time. Of course that didn't last long when one of the girls started chasing after him causing all the other girls to follow.

He was running for his life for the whole school day. The girls were trying to get into his pants. If only he had some on. The school police force had caught word of this and decided to punish the culprit. So Naruto was chased after by horny school girls and sadistic head police chief Kuyou. Until Naruto found a hiding place and stayed there till after school when Kurumu gave him back his uniform.

End of Flash Back

Thanks to that Naruto became a legend at the school as the super hot streaker who couldn't be caught. After he had joined the newspaper club the first thing they wrote about was him. The only good thing that had gone on these few weeks was that Naruto and Moka had gotten closer to each other.

Even Yukari had grown attached to Naruto enough to add him to her threesome making it a foursome. Naruto had saved the young witch countless times from being bullied by Kurumu and other students.

But Tsukune was a different case he had stopped walking with the group and sometimes skipped school all together. Kurumu and Mizore decided it was time to put their plans into action before Tsukune did something that could hurt him or someone else. They decided to go to his room this morning.

* * *

Tsukune was lying in his bed trying to decide whether he should go to school and watch Moka and Naruto together or stay home and sulk over it. Before he could decide there was a knock at the door. Tsukune opened the door.

"Kurumu, Mizore good morning. What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked in a lifeless tone wanting to shut the door and go back to bed.

"Good Morning Tsukune. Can we come in?" They both ask.

He looks around his room then shrugs. "Sure."

They walk into his room closing the door behind them. Right when the door closes Kurumu and Mizore grab one of Tsukune's arms, drags him to his bed pinning him down so he couldn't get away.

"What are you two doing?" Tsukune ask trying to get lose from their hold.

"We need to talk Tsukune." Kurumu said.

Mizore nods her head in agreement.

"About what nothing's wrong." Tsukune Says getting mad at the two.

"We can tell how much you're in pain from seeing Naruto and Moka being together." Kurumu Sais tightening her grip on Tsukune's arm.

"…" Tsukune just lays there.

"Now you know how we've felt when you and Moka were together." Kurumu said about to cry.

Mizore nods in agreement again and takes her lollipop out of her mouth. "It's ok Tsukune were here for you."

Tsukune just sits there and stares at the two girls in front of him. Tears start to well up in his eyes. Kurumu and Mizore hug Tsukune also crying.

After minutes Kurumu lets go of Tsukune and wipes the tears off her face. "Let's go to school now ok."

Tsukune nods and they get ready to go to school. He felt a lot better after crying with Kurumu and Mizore.

* * *

School was over and the gang was in the newspaper club room trying to decide what to put in the school paper for next week.

"This is so damn boring. I haven't had a single fight all week." Naruto said yawning and leaning his head on the table.

"You can fight with me anytime Naruto-Niisama." Kokoa said hoping she could learn some new moves as they fight.

"Sorry Chibi-Chan just you're no fun to fight. Your moves are so easy to read." Naruto Says turning his head to look out the window.

"Then why won't you teach me?" Kokoa ask pissed that he said she was weak.

"Not until you stop trying to kill your sister." Naruto replies.

"Now now you two let's get back to working on the newspaper." Tsukune Says chuckling.

"Why there's nothing to write about anyway." Naruto said.

Gin walks into the room with a box in hand. He walks up to the desk and slams it onto the desk. He turns around and walks right back out the door. This made everyone stare at him wondering what his problem was.

Then Mizore pops out from under a desk with lollipop in hand. "Hey I got a letter from home and was wondering if you guys would like to come with me for a ceremony."

This shocked the group even more. Kurumu and Moka run up and hug Mizore for actually inviting them.

"Of course we'll go with you. Desu" Yukari Sais running up to hug her to.

"I don't have anything better to do anyway since I'm stuck here for awhile." Naruto Says putting his hands behind his head.

Tsukune doesn't say anything. Mizore looks up to Tsukune with puppy dog eyes.

"O-Of course I'll go Mizore-Chan." Tsukune Says chuckling rubbing the back of his neck.

"So when are we going?" Moka asks letting go of Mizore.

"Tomorrow." Mizore replies sticking the lollipop in her mouth.

"Well since were done for the day how about we go on back to the dorms?" Kurumu asks.

The group nods in agreement and walks out of the newspaper club.

* * *

In the graveyard near the dorms Naruto came up with an idea. Since he had been practicing cards in his free time he decided to finally ask. "Hey guys wanna come to my room for awhile and hangout?"

They all look at each other and shrug. "Sure why not we got some time anyway."

"Good make sure to bring your swimsuits to." Naruto says grinning.

"Swimsuits what do we need those for?" Kurumu ask.

"You'll see when you get there." Naruto replies.

"Now that you mention it we've never been to your room have we." Moka said.

"Ok meet you guys at my room in thirty minutes." Naruto Sais and disappears.

"I wonder what we need are swimsuits for?" Tsukune asks.

"Who knows let's just bring them anyway." Kurumu replies.

The group separates and goes to their rooms to get their swimsuits and meet back up at Naruto's door.

* * *

Naruto reappeared near the headmaster's office he wanted to ask Ruby if she wanted to join the game. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Someone said behind the door.

Naruto opens the door to see the Headmaster at his desk doing some paper work and Ruby putting books on a shelf.

"Ah if it isn't Naruto what did you have to see me for this time?" The Headmaster asks.

"I don't want to talk to you I came here to see Ruby." Naruto said looking at Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asks putting the last book on the shelf.

"Yep. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and the rest of the newspaper club." Naruto said.

Ruby looks at the Headmaster to see if it was ok.

"You can go I don't have anything else for you to do today anyway." The Headmaster Says.

"Thank You." Ruby Says happy that she gets to spend some time with Tsukune and the rest of the gang.

"Ok meet at my door in thirty minutes. Oh yeah don't forget your swimsuit" Naruto said disappearing.

* * *

Naruto reappears in his room where Yukari and Kokoa were already waiting at the door. He opens the door and lets the two in.

"You two can go on in and look around ill wait here for the others." Naruto said.

The two run into the house. He could hear them say "Wow. Desu" and "Why is Naruto-Niisama's room so much nicer than ours." Naruto chuckled at this. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were the next to enter the house followed by Tsukune and Ruby. He showed them the main part of the house.

"Wow Naruto this is really nice. How come your room is so much nicer than ours?" Moka asks.

"Let's just say I made a little deal with the Headmaster." Naruto Says winking at her.

"Now let me show you why I told you to bring your swimsuits." He said walking through the bathroom. He opened the door to show the pool.

Yukari and Kokoa had already switched into their swimsuits. Yukari jumped off the diving board doing a cannonball and Kokoa sat in a chair near the side of the pool. Kurumu and Mizore quickly switched into their suits and jumped into the pool to. Moka also put her suit on and sat near Kokoa. Ruby was swimming with Yukari. Naruto and Tsukune put their trunks on last after the girls and walked into the pool room.

Naruto ran to the diving board and did a double back flip off. Tsukune walked over to where Moka and Kokoa were since he knew they couldn't swim because they were vampires.

"Hey Moka-Chan." Tsukune Says sitting next to Moka.

Kokoa growls and glares at Tsukune then walks away.

"Hey Tsukune aren't you going to swim?" Moka ask.

"Naw I fine just sitting here and talking to you." Tsukune replies smiling at her.

Naruto runs up to them. "Hey Moka-Chan why aren't you swimming?"

Moka looks away a little sad and begins to talk. "Well you see-.."

"If it's about you being a vampire and what water does to you don't worry this water perfectly safe." Naruto Says stopping her.

"Eh." Moka looks at him with a quizzical look.

"I asked the Headmaster to fix the pool to where vampires could swim in it." Naruto Says grabbing her arm. He picks her up and throws her into the pool.

"What did you do that for?" Tsukune ask glaring at Naruto and ready to jump in the pool to save Moka.

"Oh shut up and watch." Naruto replies.

Moka stands up in the pool shocked that it didn't hurt.

"See I told you." He yelled jumping in the pool next to Moka.

"Thank you Naruto." Moka Says smiling at him.

* * *

The gang swam for a few hours. After that they all went back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Of course all Naruto has been instant ramen and some weird looking drinks in the fridge. So everyone ate some ramen and drank whatever the strange liquid was.

"Yum this stuff taste better than it looks. Desu" Yukari Sais.

"Hehehe now to put the main plan into action." Naruto whispers to himself so no one can hear.

"Since we still have a few hours how about we play a game of cards?" Naruto asks.

"Sure. What kind?" Tsukune ask.

"How about we make this fun by playing strip poker." Naruto Says grinning.

"Ok sounds good to me how about you Moka-Chan?" Tsukune ask. For some reason he was feeling a little light headed and tipsy.

The girls look at each other but figured what's the harm its only Tsukune and Naruto. If they won it wouldn't even matter.

Naruto quickly got the table ready. He shuffled the cards as everyone sat around the table.

"Ok you guys should already know most of the rules right?" Naruto ask. They all nod yes.

"Good that will make this easier. Ok since you know the rules we'll have it to where everyone that loses each round as to take a piece of clothing off. So the game goes faster." He said dealing the cards out.

They all take their hands and begin the game. The first round Yukari wins.

After seven rounds and a lot of drinks all of girls were down to their bra and underwear except Yukari who was really lucky at cards and had almost all of her uniform still on. Even Naruto had had a few drinks by now and was down to his boxers. He saw that Moka had on a set of frilly pink underwear on. Kurumu had on a yellow set with white polka dots all over. Mizore had a stripped blue and purple set on. And Ruby oh Ruby she had on the most bizarre one yet it was a one piece leather set for S+M. Both Naruto and Tsukune had a nosebleed over that one.

Sometime later on Tsukune must have accidently knocked off Moka's Rosario. For the silver haired Moka was sitting on the other end table playing cards with them. They were a little shocked at first when they finally notices but didn't care because they were having too much fun.

Another few rounds and everyone except Naruto and Moka had passed out. Naruto was about to pass out himself but wanted to take the chance to talk to Moka.

"Soooooo Moka-Chan you ready to talk about this mark you left on my neck yet." He asked.

"She looks up from her cards and looks at him smirking."What's there to talk about? Besides I think you need to answer a few of my questions first."

"I think this mark on my neck is more important." Naruto said trying to change the subject.

Moka got up from the table and walked over to him sitting back down on his lap straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "I think you already know what that mark on your neck means."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't why don't you tell me just to make sure." Naruto whispered into her ear and gave her his foxy grin.

She smirked back at him and right before they kissed she brought her head down and bit his neck sucking his blood. After she finished she looked back into his eyes and was about to kiss him for real this time, but before she could he passed out from too much alcohol.

This made her laugh. She got up and took the Rosario from Tsukune. Then walked over and picked Naruto up taking him to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

i now have a poll up on my profile please fill it out.

* * *

Tsukune awoke with a very bad hangover.

"Ow ow ow I've got a killer headache." Tsukune thought looking around the room.

He realized he wasn't in his room. Kurumu and the others were laying around the floor in nothing but their underwear. If it wasn't for his headache he would have reacted different from the sight. Yukari and Kokoa were leaning against each other back to back. With Kokoa wearing Yukari's hat.

Tsukune fumbled around the room trying to find his clothes. He saw his pants and started to walk over to get them, but ended up tripping over something. When he landed there was aloud "thud" waking up the girls.

"Ow! Where am I. Tsukune what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked holding her forehead.

She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was there in their underwear. Then looked down to see that she was also in nothing but her underwear to.

"What happened? Desu" the young witch asks taking her hat from Kokoa.

"Let's see we went to Naruto-Niisama's room and swam for awhile. Then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After that it got a little fuzzy I think we started playing poker if I remember right." Kokoa said putting on her socks.

"That's right. Desu" Yukari said while walking over to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone since all she had to do was put on her hat.

"That doesn't explain why we woke up almost naked though." Mizore said sticking a lollipop in her mouth.

"I think the reason for that is because we played strip poker." Ruby said.

"Let's ask Naruto he should know." Kurumu said.

"Where is he anyway?" Tsukune asks.

"Now that you mention it Onee-Sama is gone to." Kokoa said taking a cup of coffee from Yukari. This caused the group to freeze.

"Maybe they woke up before us, and left because they didn't want to wake us up." Tsukune said.

"Why don't we check his room?" Mizore said also taking a cup of coffee from Yukari.

"There's no way that those two would be in there." Kurumu said giving Tsukune a worried look.

"Maybe Naruto went to sleep in his room, and Moka went back to hers." Tsukune said smiling at Kurumu.

So the gang drinks their Coffee and walk toward Naruto's room. Tsukune knocks on the door. No one answers....

"He's probably still asleep. The doors unlocked let's just go on in." Kurumu said.

So Tsukune turns the knob and slowly opens the door. What they saw in side shocked them making their eyes wide and jaws drop.

There lay Naruto and Moka naked in the bed with the covers on the floor. Moka's head lay in the crevice of Naruto's neck. She had one leg wrapped around his waist and was holding him close. Naruto had his arm under her and his hand was grabbing her boob.

Tsukune ran out of the room as fast as he could. Kurumu and Mizore chase after him. However the youngest two Kokoa and Yukari had hearts in their eyes. Kokoa because she loved her Onee-Sama and Naruto-Niisama so much that she always wanted them to be together. Yukari because it meant she was that much closer to her foursome. She even wanted to run and jump into the bed right then and there.

"Ahem" Ruby said loud enough to wake the two from their day dreams.

This also woke Naruto and Moka up. They stared at each other still tired not realizing the situation. When Moka finally realized what was going on she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jumped out of the bed grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her. Naruto clasped his hands to his ears sitting up in the bed.

"Well this is awkward." Naruto said.

"Was the others here as well?" He asked looking at Ruby.

"Yes they were, but Tsukune ran out the door followed by Kurumu and Mizore." Ruby replied.

Naruto sighs. He looks at Moka then back at Ruby with a look that told her to leave them alone.

"I think we need to give these two some alone time now." Ruby said taking Yukari and Kokoa with her as they left the room. She closed the door behind her.

Naruto got up from the bed and put on a pair of boxers trying to think of something to say. Moka quickly grabbed her uniform and put it on to. Then they both sit back on the bed.

"..." Silence filled the room for several minutes as neither one knew what to say.

"Um I think I'm going to go back to my room." Moka said.

"Moka-Chan....." Naruto said staring at her with a worried expression.

"I'm ok Naruto-Kun it's just I need some time to think. So let's talk about this later." Moka said giving him a small smile.

"Ok......" Naruto said still worried.

"Besides we need to get ready to visit Mizore's home." Moka said standing up.

Naruto nodded and Moka walked out of the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

* * *

Tsukune ran out of the dorms toward the forest. Kurumu was following him through the air. While Mizore followed on foot.

"Tsukune stop." Kurumu yelled.

He ignored her and continued running as fast as he could. Kurumu dived in after him and caught him. She pinned him on his back making sure he couldn't start running again. Mizore walked up and froze Tsukune's wrists and ankles to the ground so he couldn't move.

"Leave me alone." He yelled with tears running down his face.

"How could I ever leave you alone? You're my destined one. I could never leave you alone when you're in this much pain." Kurumu said hugging him as tight as she could.

"That's right." Mizore said sitting down next to them.

"We love you too much to leave you alone." Mizore said trying to wipe the tears out of Tsukune's eyes.

"Kurumu-Chan Mizore-Chan thank you....." Tsukune said calming down a bit.

They sat in the forest for what seemed like ages just staring at each other. Then Mizore got up.

"Shall we go get ready it's about time to leave." Mizore said removing the ice around Tsukune's ankle's and wrist's.

"Sure." Tsukune said as Kurumu Helped him up.

They walked out of the forest with Kurumu on Tsukune's right and Mizore on the left. They held on to his arms and rested their head's on Tsukune's shoulders and walked back to the dorms.

* * *

Moka was now back in her room laying in her bed. Trying to remember what had happened last night between her and Naruto.

"Relax nothing happened." Inner Moka said through the Rosario.

"B-But..." Moka said still worried.

"I did it to get back at him for falling asleep on me. That's why we were naked in the bed with him." Inner Moka stated.

"Ok but did you have to make it look like we... you know." Moka said blushing at the thought.

"You like him anyway and I've already marked him as our mate so why does it matter if it happened or not." Inner Moka said.

"W-Well everyone is going to misunderstand what happened though." Moka said a little depressed about the turn of events.

"I wasn't expecting them to walk in." Inner Moka said.

"Tsukune..." Moka said a little depressed.

"Forget about that human already. He will never be are mate he is to weak." Inner Moka said.

"Naruto is human to if you haven't forgotten." Moka stated.

"..." Inner Moka didn't say anything back.

"Hey at least say something." Moka said.

"...." The Rosario stayed silent.

After several minutes Moka gave up on talking anymore with her inner self. She looked at the clock and noticed that she needed to go anyway. So she grabbed her things and walked out of her room.

* * *

Everyone was already at the bus stop putting their things away. Naruto sat in the very back on the left side looking out the window. Tsukune sat in the very front on the right side as far away as he could from Naruto. Kurumu and Mizore were sitting on each side of Tsukune still holding onto him.

Moka sat right behind Tsukune trying to tell him what happened which made Mizore and Kurumu glare at her. Yukari sat with Moka and Kokoa sat in the middle of the bus. The Bus Driver Opened the door. Ruby walked in and sat down in the other front seat beside Tsukune.

"You're coming with us Ruby-Chan?" Tsukune Asked.

"Yep the Headmaster asked me to come along." Ruby replied.

Yukari switched seats to sit with her fellow witch. "Yay this trip will be so much funnier now that your here. Desu"

Ruby smiled at the little witch. The Bus Driver starts the bus and drives into the tunnel. On the way there everyone was quiet except the two witches'. The Bus Driver exited the tunnel driving into a huge snow storm. He opened the door letting in the freezing cold air from outside in. The students got off the bus and into the blizzard.

"W-W-What t-the h-h-hell M-M-M-Mizore." Kurumu yelled shivering to death.

"Just keep walking and it will get better." Mizore said unfazed from the cold.

So they start walking in the direction Mizore pointed in. As they walked everyone was freezing except Mizore and Naruto.

"A-A-Aren't y-you c-c-c-cold N-N-N-Naruto?" Moka asked shivering.

"Nope as a ninja I had to train my body for these types of condition. So the weather doesn't bother me." He said with his hands behind his head.

"T-T-That's s-s-s-so c-cool. D-D-D-Desu." Yukari said wishing the cold didn't bother her.

Like Mizore had said as they walked closer to the village the blizzard had died down and the sun was shining over head. You could see the ice village far below. It was an amazing sight to see. The way the sun hit the village made it shine and sparkle.

"Amazing." Was the only word they could say.

"Shall we go then? Mother should be waiting for us." Mizore said walking toward the village. They follow staring at the village almost forgetting all about how cold it was.

* * *

"Welcome to the snow village. I have been waiting for you." Tsurara said as the group walked over to her. Mizore ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"Hey who is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's right you wouldn't know. She is Mizore's Mother Tsurara." Moka said.

"Ohhhhh." Naruto said.

"Now shall we go to my house? So I can show you to your rooms and get dinner. I'm sure you guys are getting hungry." Tsurara said walking toward her house.

That Made Naruto's stomach growl remembering that he hasn't ate anything all day. He rubbed his tummy and couldn't wait to eat.

Tsurara opened the door to reveal a somewhat small house. The living room and kitchen were combined. In the middle of the room was a hall leading to five different rooms.

"Wow Tsurara-San this is nice." Moka said looking around the room.

"Thank you." Tsurara said walking down the hall.

Naruto and Tsukune were in the first room. With all of the girls in the second room on the other side of the boy's room. After they were finished unpacking they went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Thank you for letting us come here Tsurara-San." Moka said taking another bite of the steak that Tsurara had prepared for dinner.

"Oh it's no problem at all. Thank you for being such good friends to my daughter. By the way Tsukune while your here would you mind making a baby with Mizore?" Tsurara ask.

Tsukune spits out his drink all over the table. "T-T-Tsurara-San."

"What's this ceremony about that Mizore-Chan mentioned about?" Tsukune asks trying to change the subject.

"You mean the coming of age ceremony. It's when yuki onna at the age of seventeen dress up and go to the temple to offer flowers that are called Snow White's." Tsurara said.

"Snow White's...?" Naruto asks.

"It's a type of flower that is said to have the power of match making. Desu" Yukari said.

"Are we even allowed to watch?" Kurumu asks.

"Normally outsiders are forbidden from watching the thanks to a few people I know you will be participating in the event." Tsurara said.

"Thank you so much again." Moka said.

"It's getting late you guy's should go to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Tsurara said picking up the plates from the table.

The group nods and goes off to their rooms. Once everyone was asleep Mizore tip toes out of the room. She goes to Tsukune's room and slides the door open. She wakes Tsukune up.

"Mizore-Chan?" Tsukune looks at her wanting to go back to bed.

"Will you come with me Tsukune?" Mizore asks looking away.

He grumbles and follows her. They sneak past the other rooms and go outside.

* * *

Kurumu awakes a few minutes after that. She looks around the room and sees that Mizore is missing. She runs into the boy's room and screams waking everyone else up. Moka and the other girls run into the boy's room to see what happened.

"What's wrong Kurumu-Chan?" Naruto asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Mizore and Tsukune their gone." Kurumu said.

"Maybe Mizore took Tsukune with her to pick Snow White's...." Yukari said.

"Ehhhhhhhh." The girls yell.

"We need to hurry or else Mizore will take Tsukune." Kurumu yelled.

"Ok you girls can go I'll stay here and sleep." Naruto said laying his head back on his pillow.

"Oh no you don't you're going to help us." Kurumu said pulling Naruto out of his bed.

They get dressed and run out the door.

"Where do you think your all going?" Someone from behind them asks.

"Tsurara-San! What is that your holding?" Naruto asks.

"Oh this I'm on patrol. There's this monster that comes around this time of the year. So please do not leave the house at night." Tsurara replies pointing the gun at Naruto.

"Yeah right that thing won't scare me. It's probably fake now where is Mizore?" Kurumu yells.

"It isn't a lie. In fact this is the reason I let you guys come. I wanted you to be bodyguards tomorrow." Tsurara said.

"Eh. Does Mizore know about this?" Moka asks getting worried about her friends.

"No I haven't told her yet. Why do you ask?" Tsurara asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh no we need to hurry and find those two." Moka yells running toward the forest.

* * *

In the forest Mizore led Tsukune to a field of flowers.

"Mizore-Chan are these..." Tsukune said.

"Yep these are Snow White's." Mizore said.

"Their beautiful." He says gazing at the field of flowers.

"Tsukune the reason I brought you here is because I don't want to lose you." Mizore said picking a flower from the field. She walks back over to Tsukune.

"What's this I feel kind of..." Tsukune thought staring at Mizore.

"Tsukune please at least just for tonight make me your lover." Mizore said as tears start to well up in her eyes.

She starts to unravel her Kimono and jumps on Tsukune. When all of a sudden a snowball goes flying through the air hitting Mizore in the head.

"How dare you Mizore. I thought we were going to fight fare." Kurumu yells running toward Mizore who was on top of Tsukune.

"I'm sorry Kurumu. But it's the only way..." Mizore said staring at Tsukune.

Before Kurumu got to where Mizore was a huge Blizzard blew through. It grabs Mizore and went to the middle of the Snow White field. It started to turn into a woman.

"S-Snow Priestess." Mizore said silently.

"I have finally found you child of prophecy." The Priestess said as Mizore became unconscious.

"Wait what are you going to do with Mizore-Chan." Tsukune yells.

Another blizzard blew through. Mizore and the Priestess was nowhere to be seen....

Naruto and the others were back at the house sitting at the dinner table.

"I can't believe I let that woman disappear on me." Naruto said pissed.

"Good news Mizore is with the Snow Priestess." Tsurara said just getting off of the phone and walking back into the room.

"Eh then she's alright." Tsukune asked still worried.

"She will be fine so Tsukune I heard from the Priestess that you were ripping off my daughter's Kimono. How far did you get." Tsurara asks staring at him.

"N-Nothing happened I swear." Tsukune says backing away.

"That's no good. Couldn't you have at least been a man and done what she asked." Tsurara said walking closer to him.

"Hey that doesn't explain why Mizore-Chan was taken away." Naruto said saving Tsukune.

"Yes it appears that the Snow Priestess as arranged a marriage for my daughter and after the ceremony it will be official." Tsurara said still starring at Tsukune.

"EHHHHHHHHHH." Everyone yells at the same time shocked.

"And you're allowing this?" Moka asks.

"That is what the ceremony is about anyway. Since you girls are participating you might as well find a partner to." Tsurara said sitting at the table.

Moka looks at Naruto blushing a bit.

Tsurara looks away. "I don't want my daughter to marry anyone she doesn't love, but no one can go against the Priestess."

"..." Silence fills the room.

"Unless a few certain outsiders just happen to steal my daughter and go back to a certain school." Tsurara said smiling at them.

"I don't care after what she did...." Kurumu said slamming her hand on the table.

"Kurumu-Chan..." Tsukune said looking at her.

"She has to pay us back. So we can't let her go off and get married before then. I'll even drag her back if I have to" Kurumu said walking away from the table.

"Good then I believe these will be needed for the mission." Tsurara said revealing a shelf filled with guns.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn that woman with the big guns." Naruto thought with his arms crossed patrolling the outside of the temple for any suspicious conduct. The group was at the ceremony waiting to put the plan into action.

Flashback

Naruto ran up to the shelf filled with guns. "Hey. What are these things?"

Tsurara gave him a blank stare. "You've never seen a gun before?"

He shook his head and grabbed the biggest gun off of the shelf. He pointed the gun at his face and stared right down the barrel of the gun. This caused the group to sweat drop and Tsurara to grab the gun from Naruto's hand.

"Hey give that back." Naruto yelled wanting to find out more about this gun.

"Let me first show you how it works." Tsurara said pointing the gun toward a cup that was on the table.

"First you turn off the safety. Then aim the gun where you want to shoot. Oh and never point the gun at yourself." She said smirking at him.

"Now this gun is my favorite the Snow Launcher. Never failed me even if it only shoots snowballs it still packs a powerful punch." Tsurara said pulling the trigger. In a blur the snowball shatter the cup. Pieces of glass went flying everywhere across the room.

"In fact most of the guns on this shelf only shoot snowballs. Except a few of the handguns near the top." Tsurara said pointing at the top of the shelf.

Naruto had stars in his eyes wanting to try out the guns for himself. So he grabbed two of the guns off of the shelf that looked like machine guns and ran out the door. He dropped the guns did his hand signs yelling "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Ten clones poofed into existence.

The group had another sweat drop as eight of the clones ran into the room and pulled more guns off of the shelf. After the clones left the group ran out the door. Outside Naruto was having an all-out war with himself. Snowballs were being fired left and right as Naruto leapt through the air and ducked behind snow piles. Tsurara walked out of the house to see a few houses destroyed, tree's that were in the area knocked over, and craters everywhere.

Before Naruto knew it he was frozen in a block of ice and being dragged into the house. Back inside Tsurara unthawed only Naruto's head so he could breath.

"Get me the fuck out of this ice coffin." Naruto yelled glaring at Tsurara he did not like her for ruining his fun.

"No this is punishment for making a mess outside." Tsurara said putting the guns the clones used away.

Naruto grumbled and looked around the room hoping someone could help him. They all shook their heads and gave him an apologetic look.

"Now that we have that taken care of let's come up with a plan. I already have the teams picked out and who is going to do what." Tsurara said turning toward the group.

"Which team am I on? Desu" Yukari asked hoping she was on Moka's.

"Moka, Kokoa, and Ruby will be the diversion team. Just try to make as much noise as you can." Tsurara said giving each of them a gun.

"Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari will be the rescue team. Make sure no one sees you." Tsurara said.

"Hey! What am I going to do?" Naruto yelled still frozen.

"You will be on patrol." Tsurara said as she unthawed the rest of Naruto's body.

"That sounds boring can't I be on Moka's team." Naruto whimpered wishing she would give him another gun.

"That would be a good idea being on how much ruckus you just made, but no I am banning you from using my guns. Besides we need someone to be backup just encase the plan goes wrong." Tsurara said.

Naruto nodded and walked over to where Moka was standing.

"OK now that that's taken care of let us change into costumes." Tsurara said clapping her hands.

Naruto was laughing his ass off and rolling on the floor as Tsukune was forced to dress up like a girl. The girls were already in their kimono's trying to help Tsukune put his kimono on. After Tsukune was done Tsurara walked over to Naruto with a kimono in hand.

"Now to get you dressed up. We wouldn't want anyone to think you were suspicious." Tsurara said with an evil smirk. She was going to enjoy this.

"Hey I can just transform into a girl. No reason to make me dress up as one." Naruto said starting to panic. He was not going to wear girl cloths especially a girl's kimono.

This caused the girls to stare at him blankly. Except Yukari who had stars in her eyes wanting to see him as a girl.

"That's so cool. Show me. Desu" Yukari said walking up to Naruto.

"Why not." Naruto said going through his hand signs and yelling "Oiroke no Jutsu."

There standing in the room was a naked girl with blonde hair in two pig tails, sky blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. She was curvy in all the right places with even bigger boobs than Kurumu. Seeing their reaction Naruto shot them a sexy pose and blew them a kiss while winking. This caused Tsukune, Yukari, and Kokoa to pass out from too much blood loss. The room was silent for several minutes as everyone stared at Naruto in his girl form.

"Well what do you think?" Naruto asked irritated that no one said anything.

"U-Um Naruto that's....." Moka said still staring not being able to look away.

"Change back." Tsurara said frowning.

"Why this is a perfect disguise." Naruto said pouting.

"I don't care. You're going to dress up as a girl as more punishment for destroying a few houses." Tsurara said handing him the kimono.

"Fine." Naruto said pouting. He released the jutsu turning back into a guy.

End of Flashback

Yes he was forced to wear girl cloths instead of using jutsu to turn into a girl. He hated that woman. The only thing he liked about her was that she had a shelf full of guns. Which he swore he was going to get one before he left.

* * *

Inside the Temple

"Could you show us where the restroom is? We really need to go." Moka said to a lady who worked at the temple.

"Sure right this way." The lady said walking out of the main hall.

The diversion team followed the lady to the bathroom. In the bathroom Moka nods to Kokoa who pulls out her gun. Then to Ruby who does the same.

"Jeez young people today. Couldn't you have gone before the ceremony started?" The lady asked still oblivious about the guns.

"Forgive us it is the only way." Moka said as she pulled out her own gun.

This shocked the lady as she saw that all of the girls were caring guns.

"You see one of are dearest friends was kidnapped and were hear to bring her back." Moka said knocking the lady unconscious.

"Alright this is going to be fun." Kokoa said running out of the restroom and firing some shots.

"Shall we go?" Ruby said smiling at Moka.

Moka nods and the two walk out of the restroom also firing a few shots.

Back in the main hall Tsukune hears the shots and looks toward Kurumu then at Yukari. They all nod in unison and walk out of the main hall. As the rescue team ran down a hall Tsukune heard something buzzing in his ear.

"Bzzt. Tsukune. Bzzt. Tsukune can you hear me this is Ruby. Bzzt. We're losing control of the situation hurry and find Mizore. Bzzt. I don't know how much more time we can give you. Bzzt"

"Thanks Ruby-Chan were almost to where Mizore is. It shouldn't take much longer." Tsukune said not knowing if Ruby heard him or not.

The group made to the end of the hall. As they entered the door there was a man standing on the steps in front of Mizore's room.

"Are you Mizore Shirayuki's rescue team." The Man asked walking down the steps.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurumu asked pointing at the man.

"Me I'm Miyabi Fujusaki. Also Mizore's fiancé. The man who stole her heart and body" Miyabi said looking at the group.

"How could you." Kurumu yelled grabbing the man's collar.

"Its quiet simple the snow priestess is trying to revive her lands so she gave us the strongest girl in the village as a sacrifice." Miyabi said with a blank expression.

"No Kurumu get away from that man. Take Tsukune and run away. Leave me hear I'm no longer worthy of Tsukune." Mizore said as she walked in then shattered into ice shards.

"An ice doll." Tsukune said looking at the shattered pieces.

"Hahahaha! Oh that's good I only kissed her and she freaks out." Miyabi said walking out the door and leaving the room.

"That bastard." Kurumu yelled as she ran toward the door.

"Enough Kurumu we need to find Mizore quick." Tsukune said running up the steps. As they entered the room Mizore was on the ledge about to jump out the window.

"Mizore stop." Tsukune yelled trying to stop the yukki onna from jumping.

"Tsukune you shouldn't have come. I told you not to as I've no longer worth your time." Mizore said breaking into tears. She jumped out the window.

"Mizore." Everyone yelled as Kurumu jumped out the window to save the yuki onna.

"Kurumu..." Mizore said when Kurumu caught her right before she hit the ground.

"You dummy." Kurumu said kissing Mizore.

"How could you think a kiss was that bad?" She said as she went in for another kiss. (No this will not turn Yuri it's just what happens in the manga. Yep, great way to get your point across.)

"Now shall we go meet up with everyone else?" Kurumu asked they flew back into the window.

* * *

Outside the Temple

The ceremony was about half way finished as Naruto walked to the back side of the temple. When all of sudden he heard a huge crash and glass flying from the sky. He looked up and saw Kurumu and Mizore flying. Then all of a sudden Kurumu kissed Mizore.

"DAMNNNNN. That's hot." Naruto thought as he watched Kurumu and Mizore slowly descend to the ground. After he watched them go back inside he began his patrol again.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Naruto said to himself as he walked to the next side of the building.

"Bzzt, Bzzt" Naruto heard in his ear.

"Bzzt Karua-Neesan what are you doing here. Bzzt" Naruto heard which he figured was Moka speaking.

Then it was silent again. Naruto shrugged figuring it was just a regular sister reunion. Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Inside the Temple

Kokoa was trembling at the sight of seeing her older sister there. Moka was staring at her sister with a worried look at what might happen. Ruby looked at the two wondering what was wrong.

"Karua-Neesan what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

Karua walked toward the group without looking at them. As she walked she accidentally tripped over her dress causing her to fall face first with a thud.

"Ow! Oh my it seems I tripped over my dress again." Karua said as she stood back up and stuck her tongue out.

This caused the group to sweat drop at the girl.

"What are you doing here my dear little sister Kokoa?" Karua asked running to hug her little sister.

"We asked you first." Kokoa said as she tried to get out of Karua embrace. Karua let go of Kokoa then looked around at the rest of the group.

"Moka-Chan your here to!!" Karua said as she ran to hug Moka.

"H-Hello Karua-Neesan." Moka said.

"Wow I haven't seen you in like forever." Karua said still hugging Moka.

"Hey you still haven't answered are question. You normally don't leave the house unless you have a job to kill someone. So who is it this time?" Kokoa asked trying to pry Karua off of Moka.

"Eh." Ruby and Moka said at the same time.

"Jeez Kokoa that's not cute at all. Besides I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm the Goodwill Ambassador to make sure everything goes well between negotiations." Kokoa said pouting.

"Really?" Kokoa asked still doubting her sister.

"Yep! Snow Priestess if you would be so kind as to come out here and prove my statement." Karua said looking behind them. The priestess walked out from behind a pillar followed by six men in black.

"Now I would like your cooperation." Karua said looking back at her sister's.

Tsukune walked into the room followed by the rest of the rescue team and Mizore. They ran to where Moka and the rest of the diversion team was.

"Moka-Chan what's going on?" Tsukune asked looking at the men in black.

"It seems you guys are trying to get in the way of the negotiation." Karua said looking at the newcomers to the seen.

She vanishes from sight. This made the group look around the room trying to catch sight of her. As the group looked around the room Karua reappears behind the group and punch's Mizore in the side then disappeared again. Tsukune quickly pulled off Moka's Rosario. The pink haired girl transformed into her inner vampire self.

"Long time no see Karua-Neesan." Moka said as her eyes darted around the room.

Karua reappeared in the room balling her eyes out and disappeared again. This caused the group to panic as to why she was crying except the two vampires.

"Don't be fooled that's how Karua-Neesan fights." Kokoa said looking around the room.

* * *

Outside the Temple

From his perch on top of the temple's roof, Naruto scowled as he saw several guards take up positions around the temple. Somebody didn't want interruptions. And if the Youkai world was anything like the Shinobi one, the others needed help. Suddenly, Moka's bite-mark started throbbing. Naruto clasped his hand to the spot, his action reminding him of when Sasuke was trying to keep the seal that damned scale-covered worm put on him a secret during the Chunin Exams. Moka's bite being like Orochimaru's Curse-Marks...THAT was an unpleasant thought. Making a mental note to ask Moka why her mate-bite would react to something once things calmed down, Naruto suddenly sneezed, someone must have been talking about him. Now with Naruto being as loud as he was, and being in a snowy area, the sneeze triggered an avalanche small enough to bury the guards around the temple. Naruto blinked a few times at what just happened. Well, that worked...completely on accident, but it worked. Naruto jumped off the roof and poured chakra into his legs and dashed to the front of the temple.

Reaching his destination, He burst into the temple to see everyone lying on the floor with blood everywhere, except Moka, who was trying to stand back up, she was staring at a girl in a white dress with a tiara on her head, crying for what reason Naruto didn't know. Then he noticed she had blood all over her white gloves and some on her dress. The girl walked over to Moka and punches her in the shoulder. Her hand went straight through showing her finger tips on the other side. Seeing Moka hurt, hellish rage filled Naruto and the bite mark on his neck to burn. He automatically ran after the girl in the white dress.

"Karua-Neesan why?" Kokoa asked lying on the floor.

"Hmmmmm." Karua asked, walking over to her little sister.

All of a sudden a large youki mixed with killer intent flooded the room that was even more powerful than the vampire's. Moka recognized the feel of the aura, and loathed it since freshmen year at Youkai academy. But what the HELL was Kuyou doing here?!

That was when Moka noticed it was much weaker than that sadistic basterd's aura, but it was definitely the demonic aura of a youkai kitsune.

Before Karua could find out who or what it was, she was slammed with a rotating ball of raw energy.

Moka looked on in shock, where Karua had just stood was Naruto, to her surprise, his already-shaggy blond hair was standing even spikier than normal so it was wild and unruly, sticking out in every direction. His eyes were now as red as hers where, with slit pupils. His whisker-marks deepened and darkened, changing from mere slits to large deep furrows upon his face, making them look like abysmal scars. His canines had elongated, changing into wicked fang. His fingernails sharpened until they could no longer be called such, but deadly claws. The area around his eyes was black, making it look like eye liner around his eyes. He looked furious as raw youki energy and killer intent gushed out of him in waves.

Dear Kami-sama! Moka thought she felt a nosebleed, he was HOT!!!

"You ok, Moka-chan?" He asked, still staring at his opponent.

"This small scratch isn't enough to hurt me." Moka said getting up. She didn't want him to know it, but right now Naruto was turning her on as the youki rippled off of his body. But wait...how did Naruto have any youki? Wasn't he human?

Naruto gave her his foxy grin then looked over to the rest of the group. They had started to regain conscious.

"Good to see you're all awake, now get Mizore out of here, I'll cover you." Naruto said, turning his attention back to his opponent.

"Wait Naruto! That's my sister. That means she's also a vampire." Moka said, getting ready for the next attack.

"Owwie that hurt! Looks like I can't go easy on you." Karua said, wobbling as she walked over to where Naruto was. She pulled off her cross earring and dropping it to the floor. Once the earring hit the floor, her right arm started to split apart, turning into multiple bat wings.

"I think you guys are forgetting about someone. I won't let you destroy our village's chance at revival." the Snow priestess said, walking up next to Karua.

"Wait, what does she mean "revive the village"? Fairy Tail is here to destroy it." Mizore thought, staring at the snow priestess.

"Yay! Priest-Chan is going to help me!" Karua said, disappearing from sight.

"Heh, sorry Nee-Chan, but that's not going to work on me." Naruto said, also disappearing from sight. He punched Karua with an uppercut sending her flying through a pillar and crashing into the wall. He walked up to Karua as she started to sit up, coughing up blood.

"This is for hurting your own sister." Naruto said as he created a swirling red orb in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and thrust the orb into Karua's stomach knocking her out.

"That's one down." Naruto said, turning around to see Moka kicking the Snow Priestess in the side.

"Wait Naruto! Before you go help Moka, I think the Snow Priestess doesn't know what Fairy Tail's plotting. Please save her." Mizore said, leaning against a pillar.

"Sure thing Mizore-chan. Get the others and get out of here." Naruto said. Mizore nodded.

"Want some help Moka-chan?" Naruto asked as Moka was sent flying into his arms.

"Hmpf! Just sit right hear and watch me beat this snow-bitch." Moka said, smirking at him. She walked back toward the Snow Priestess.

"Ah come on, at least let me have a little fun." Naruto said, running up next to her.

Moka stared at him as thousands of ice shards were coming at them in all directions. Before the shards hit them, Naruto spiked the level of his youki again, melting all of the ice into puddles of water. This made Moka want him even more.

"Besides, this isn't the first ice-user I've fought." Naruto grinned, recalling his fights against Haku and the time he was on that mission in the Land of Snow.

Moka looked at him and blinked a few times, damn, there went her chance at impressing him by defeating a type of opponent he never faced before.

The Snow Priestess snarled, if that outsider was telling the truth rather than just trying to impress the vampire, this was going to be hard.

"Watch this Moka-chan." Naruto said, and the pigmentation around his eyes changed so added on to his other altered features, he now had red rings around his eyes and horizontal, slitted-pupils as well as vertical, slitted-pupils that mirrored her own red ones at the moment, forming a sort of cross. His energy changed slightly as well.

Naruto grinned as he absorbed the natural chakra around him. The Myöbokuzan Senjutsu skills were really going to be put to an unconventional use here.

The Snow Priestess felt lightheaded, for some reason she felt her strength leaving her. Why was she feeling so weak? She was fine a second ago before that blond outsider's eyes changed. He snickered suddenly.

"I suppose I should have told you I was trained in sage arts and can absorb natural energy from my surroundings, Priestess?" he asked.

The Snow Priestess looked stunned. He was draining her! This was bad!

"...Although I do need to stay completely stationery to do It." he said aloud. The Snow Priestess went wide-eyed, why would he tell her something like that...unless...he wanted this to be a challenge! Acting quickly, the Snow Priestess formed a large block of ice over the two and they leapt out of the way. The Snow Priestess sighed as she fell her strength stop decreasing. What the boy said was true, though now she had to make sure he KEPT moving.

"Pay attention Moka-chan, the battlefield school is in session and Professor Uzumaki is in the house! Today's lesson: dealing with ice-users." Naruto quipped.

"'Professor Uzumaki'? Where'd you get your degree and I need to know if I'll get extra credit if I leave an apple on your desk." Moka teased.

"Nope, just stay alive and you'll get an A+, first thing: if you're going for speed, avoid snow and slide along the ice once you're completely sure you've got well-enough traction." Naruto said as the Snow Priestess froze the ground in a thick coat of ice.

"Transferring speed into power and enhancing the damage of your own blows." Moka said, deciding to play along with Naruto's game.

"Correct. Second thing you need to know it how to glide using the ice, the lack of friction can also help you dodge it timed properly. See?" Naruto said, leaning back and sliding along the ground on his legs as saw blades made of ice whizzed over his head and sliced through some of the support pillars.

"I see, it all goes by the principle of using your opponent's strength to your own advantage." Moka said, round housing the Snow Priestess.

"Beauty, brawn, and brains. Somebody call God and tell him he's short an angle, cause your too perfect to belong in the physical world, Moka." Naruto laughed happily as he tossed several shuriken that rittled the Snow Priestess' arm.

Moka blushed.

The Snow Priestess tried trapping the two in a box by raising walls of ice around them so she could successfully crush them, but Naruto attached paper bombs to the walls and blew them up, the debris smashing through the temple walls.

The Snow Priestess felt like screaming, these two were infuriating her to no end! She decided to bring an end to this. Cold gushed off her body and the temple froze rapidly. Loud cracking and groaning told Naruto and Moka the temple was coming apart, the structural endurance of the temple was rapidly reaching its limit.

Suddenly, the Snow Priestess felt herself being leeched again. To her horror, she'd caused the blonde's legs to become encased in ice.

"Forget about me?"

The Snow Priestess, still drained from earlier and fatigued from battle, turned to see Moka leering at her.

"Trusting Fairy Tale, treating our friend as an offering, your goals were good, but...you need to reconsider your decisions!"

As she said that last part, Moka slammed her foot into the Snow Priestess's head with a hard kick, knocking her out.

Seeing the work finished, Naruto retracted his sage-mode, and with a quick pulse of youki, he shattered the ice trapping him. As Naruto picked up the Snow Priestess and swung her over his shoulder. Moka walked up beside him as they walked through the temple. Just then, an impact shook the temple and the ceiling which was starting to crack. The cold-weakened structure started to crumble from not being able to hold itself up.

"RUN!!!" Naruto shouted.

The two dashed through the temple, dodging the falling debris. Naruto jumped out of the way as a large piece of ceiling almost hit him.

"Are you sure it's a good thing leaving your sister there?" Naruto asked walking past the pillar where Karua laid.

"She will be fine." Moka said knocking a piece of ceiling out of the way.

The two managed to get out of the temple right before it came crashing down. They walked over to where everyone was waiting for them. Naruto laid the Snow Priestess on the ground.

"Will she be ok?" Mizore asked looking at the Snow Priestess worried.

"She should be waking up any minute now." Naruto said giving her his foxy grin.

Mizore smiled back at him as the priestess woke up.

"Where am I?" The Priestess asked as she sat up holding her head.

"You're outside of the temple. Well. What's left of it. You should be thankful these kids just saved your life and the village." Tsurara said walking up to the group.

"Tsurara...I'm sorry." The Snow Priestess said.

"It's ok; I know you had done this for the good of the village in your mind." Tsurara said helping the Snow Priestess up. As Tsurara and the Snow Priestess talked, Moka pulled Naruto out of the group making sure no one saw them. She took him behind one of the buildings so no one could see them. Then looked around to make sure no one had followed them.

"Moka-chan what..." Naruto tried to say as Moka pushed him into the wall.

"Shut up." Moka said as she put a leg in between his and pressed herself against him. Naruto stared at her wide eyed with his mouth wide open at her actions. She noticed this and took advantage of the situation by quickly kissing him. Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth savoring the taste. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair. Naruto snapped out of his shock and returned the kiss. Their tongues battled against each other, neither gaining control over the other. Moka's hands began to unbutton his jacket as they continued their battle for control. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to him, making sure she couldn't escape. The kiss finally broke so the two could catch their breath. Panting from loss of breath, the two stared into each other's eyes. When they broke eye contact and noticed their position, Naruto's hands was on Moka's ass and holding her up. Moka's legs were around his waist her hands around his neck.

"Moka-chan I think we need to get back before the others get suspicious." Naruto said, running his fingers through her long silver hair after letting her down

"Who cares? Let them think whatever they want." Moka said going in for another kiss.

What they didn't know was that Tsukune was watching the whole thing.

* * *

I need titles for the sequal I'm thinking about "Vampire in the Leaf"

Just leave your ideas in a review.


	9. Chapter 9

The bus ride back to school had a very heavy atmosphere. Tsukune had told Moka to stay away from him. So Moka sat in the back of the bus with Naruto. Kurumu and Mizore sat on each side of Tsukune trying to comfort him. He had told them about Naruto and Moka when they had gotten back to Tsurara's house.

In the middle of the bus sat Yukari and Ruby, with Kokoa sitting behind them. They did not want to get into the fight, or whatever was going on between Tsukune and Moka. Except for the fact that Kokoa and Yukari kept talking about how great Naruto was.

"Wasn't Naruto-Niisama so cool when he sent Karua-Neesan flying." Kokoa beamed with stars in her eyes thinking about how great Naruto was.

"Especially how he defeated her so easily! Desu" Yukari chirped also thinking about Naruto.

All of a sudden the bus was filled with killer intent leaking out of Tsukune. This made Yukari immediately stop talking. Kokoa glared at Tsukune, but continued to talk about Naruto. She didn't care what the weak ass human did; she could beat the shit out of him any day if it weren't for her sister.

"Naruto do you think Tsukune hates me now?" Moka asked holding onto Naruto's arm.

Naruto noticed she was trembling.

"It's ok Moka-Chan he doesn't hate you. I'll talk to him if it makes you feel any better." Naruto said running his fingers through her long silky pink hair, trying to calm her down. He already knew why Tsukune was acting the way he was. For Naruto had felt the same way many times over the years when Sakura had paid more attention to Sasuke instead of him.

"Thank you Naruto...." Moka said leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"No problem Moka-Chan I would do anything for you. Even put my life on the line. For that is my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto said giving her his foxy smile.

"Naruto....." Moka said starting to blush. She raised her head off of Naruto's shoulder.

"I would do that for all of my friends no matter what." Naruto continued looking around at the rest of the group on the bus.

Moka hugged him as tightly as she could. Tears started to well up in her eyes from how much Naruto cared about his friends and how he would do anything for her. This reminded her that she wanted to talk to him about their relationship and a few other things. She wiped away the tears before Naruto saw them.

"Um....." Moka whispered under her breath trying to think of the right words to say. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Yes Moka-Chan?" Naruto said gazing into her emerald green eyes. This made Moka's blush even more noticeable.

"Never mind let's talk about it later when were alone so no one can hear us." Moka said looking in Tsukune's directions.

"Good idea. I have something I want to talk to you about to." Naruto said also looking in Tsukune's direction.

"Oh then why don't we talk about it right now." Moka said staring into Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"No I don't want the other to hear it either." Naruto whispered into her ear so that no one could hear him. He stared back into Moka's emerald green eyes.

Moka nodded then rested her head on Naruto's shoulder again. Then Naruto wrapped his arm around Moka's waist and pulled her closer to him. This earned a small "EPP" from Moka. She quickly relaxed, laying her head on his chest. The rhythm of his heart quickly made Moka forget all about the questions she had for him. He began to run his fingers through her pink hair again. With the rhythm of his heart and Naruto petting her she quickly fell asleep.

"Moka-Chan looks so cute when she's asleep." Naruto thought as he stared at her for the rest of the bus drive back to school.

The bus ride was silent the rest of the way back.

Back at school Naruto carried Moka bridal style off of the bus not wanting to wake her up. The rest of the group was already walking away when he got stepped down off of the bus. Ruby had to go back to the Headmasters office and report what had happened on their trip to the Snow Village. While Tsukune didn't want to be anywhere near Naruto. Of course Kurumu and Mizore followed Tsukune. Naruto didn't know where Yukari or Kokoa had run off to though.

Naruto was carrying Moka through the forest near the dorms. When Moka began to stir in his arms.

"Good morning sleepy head." Naruto said grinning at her.

"Good morning....." Moka said yawning.

Moka looked around at her surroundings. Then looked back at Naruto who was still carrying her. Realizing that he was carrying her she began to blush.

"Y-You can put me down now." Moka stuttered looking down at the ground.

"No can do. Not until you tell me what you wanted to on the bus." Naruto said still walking.

"Eh!!" Moka squealed. It was the perfect time to talk to him about it, but she was too embarrassed to while he was carrying her.

Moka began to wiggle in his arms. Naruto made sure she couldn't escape by using chakra to hold her into place. Moka continued to struggle until they got to the dorms. Naruto jumped up to her dorm room from the outside so no one would see him. He skillfully shifted Moka in his arms so that he could open the window.

"I guess we can talk about this later. Since I'm really tired from yesterday's events. You probably are to.... So let's talk tomorrow." Naruto said sitting her down on the bed.

Moka nodded for she was really tired. Even though she had slept on the way back to school she still felt exhausted.

With that Naruto raised her chin to look up at him; he kissed her on the lips.

"Good night Moka-Chan." Naruto said jumping out the window. He dashed for his own room.

"H-H-He j-just k-k-k-kissed me." Moka thought bringing her fingers to her lips.

"Forget about that we have other things to discuss. You completely forgot to ask him how he had youki. Looks like I'm going to have to ask him." Inner Moka said.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot about it." Outer Moka said lying down on the bed.

"We'll just have to wait for the next opportunity. Besides I have a feeling he isn't going to tell us without using force." Inner Moka Said.

"I'll try to ask him tomorrow for sure. I'm sure he will tell me." Outer Moka said falling back asleep.

"........If only it would be that easy......." Inner Moka whispered.

In school Naruto and the rest of the group had been called into the Headmasters office.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto growled.

"My do we have a temper. All I wanted to do was congratulate you for saving the snow village by giving you a paid trip to a hot springs resort in the human world. For two days and one night." The Headmaster said while stamping some paperwork on his desk.

"Really?" Kurumu asked running to the desk in excitement.

"Yeah right. The creepy priest actually doing something nice." Naruto retorted rolling his eyes.

"No Naruto his telling the truth." Ruby said placing more papers on the headmaster's desk.

"Does that mean you're coming to? Desu" Yukari asked hugging her elder witch.

"Yep." Ruby said returning the hug.

"So when is this trip?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow you leave in the morning." The Headmaster said getting up from his desk.

The girls jumped up and down. They couldn't wait to go to the hot springs.

"Also I think it would be the perfect time to tell them about that. I think they deserve to know after what they witnessed at the Temple." The Headmaster said walking up to Naruto.

Killer intent filled the room as Naruto glared at the priest. Naruto was going to kill him if the priest told one word about the Kyuubi to anyone.

"Fuck you there is no way I'm telling anyone about that." Naruto sneered.

"I was just giving you advice. No reason to growl at me." The Headmaster said backing away from Naruto.

"How the hell did you know?" Naruto growled still pissed at the priest.

"Let's just say I've known before you even came here." The Headmaster chuckled.

Moka and the others stared at Naruto as the killer intent continued to rise. Even a bit of youki began to ripple off of Naruto. The girls began to shiver from the sheer power of the youki. The group gradually backed away not able to breath. They had never seen Naruto so scary before even at the temple.

"You're sure making it hard for them to figure it out if you keep that up." The Headmaster retorted.

Naruto quickly stopped his actions. "Damn I sure screwed that up." He whispered under his breath hoping the others didn't hear him.

"Ok you can go now." The Headmaster said waving his hand toward the door.

The group quickly walked out the door. Naruto stopped then glared at the Headmaster one last time before slamming the doors behind him. The group stopped as Naruto stormed past them not saying a word.

"That was weird." Kokoa said watching Naruto walk out of the school.

"This is interesting. Desu" Yukari said clapping her hands together.

"Eh. What do you mean Yukari-Chan?" Moka asked giving the young witch a quizzical look.

"It means that Naruto is hiding something from us. Who here wants to help me figure it out?" Yukari said looking around the group.

"Shouldn't we leave him alone? It looks like he would kill us if we found out." Tsukune said not wanting to talk about Naruto.

"I don't care what you think. I'm in I want to know everything there is about Naruto-Niisama." Kokoa said.

"I'll help to." Moka said since her other self-told her to find out anyway. This would make it easier for her if everyone helped.

"Tsukune you're helping to." Kurumu said. She was interested in finding out about this as well.

"If Tsukune is helping I'll help to." Mizore said grabbing onto Tsukune's arm.

"Good then let's meet up in Moka's room. Desu" Yukari said smiling at the group.

"Why my room Yukari-Chan?" Moka asked.

"It gives me a chance to go to your room. Desu" Yukari replied.

"Ok........" Moka said.

"Then it's planned lets meet in Moka's room after school." Kurumu said.

The group walked back into the classroom. They noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room. The teacher gave them a questioning look, but continued her lesson as they sat down.

After school the group went to Moka's room. In the room Yukari locked the door behind everyone. Then she jumped on Moka's bed.

"Now that we're here let's come up with a plan." Moka said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"We'll call it Operation: Identity. Desu" Yukari.

The group nod, thinking the codename suited the mission perfectly.

"We need to make sure Naruto doesn't suspect a thing." Mizore said sitting down at the table next to Moka's bed.

"First we need to corner Naruto to make sure he can't escape. Once we have him cornered Tsukune you pull off Moka's Rosario. Then we'll leave the rest to her." Kurumu said sitting down next to Mizore.

Tsukune crossed his arms and growled "Fine."

"Where are we going to corner him?" Mizore asked pulling a lollipop out of her sweatshirt. She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

"Isn't it obvious in the hot springs? He will have his guard down, making it easier for us to get him." Kurumu grinned enjoying the fact that she was coming up with most of the plan.

"Wow! Big Boobs didn't think you would come up with a good plan. Desu" Yukari said sticking her tongue out at the succubus.

"Shut up!! You flat chested witch!" Kurumu shouted glaring at Yukari. The succubus elongated her nails ready to attack the young witch.

"Mizore could you stop those two. Before they destroy my room" Moka asked giving the yukki onna a pleading look.

Mizore froze the two in a solid block of ice. She didn't want to help clean up the mess afterward.

"Thank you." Moka said putting the tea on the table.

"Since I already know what I have to do for the operation. I'm leaving." Tsukune said walking toward the door.

"Wait! Tsukune don't you want some tea?" Moka asked. She didn't want Tsukune to leave yet.

"Sorry Moka-San, but I need to go get ready for the trip." Tsukune said walking out the door.

"It's ok Onee-San I'm sure Tsukune-Teme will be better tomorrow. After he takes a dip in the hot springs." Kokoa said trying to cheer her sister up.

Moka nodded. The group drank their tea, discussing about the plan for tomorrow. They continued talking for a couple of hours. After they were finished the girls started to leave for their own dorm rooms.

"See you later. Desu" Yukari said walking out the door. The young witch was the last to leave.

Moka couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop wondering what Naruto's secret was. Then the Rosario lit up.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Inner Moka stated.

"Eh but I don't think he would want to talk right now. You heard what he said in the Headmaster's office." Outer Moka said.

"I don't care he is our mate. I won't allow him to keep secret's from us." Inner Moka said.

"Ok........." Outer Moka sighed. She got out of bed and went to the boy's dorm.

Moka knocked on Naruto's door. There was no answer. Then she checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was locked. So she knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer.....

"Sigh.... I guess he really doesn't want to talk." Moka figured turning around to head back to her own room.

All of a sudden a low youki filled the air. If it wasn't for Moka being a vampire she probably wouldn't have felt the youki at all. It felt so familiar to her, but where had she felt this youki before?

"Follow that youki. It's Naruto's." Inner Moka said.

Moka left the boys dorm following the youki. She silently crept through the forest making sure Naruto didn't fell her presence. As Moka walked closer she saw a giant waterfall just a few yards away. Once she saw Naruto she quickly hid behind a tree, hoping he didn't see her. Moka silently watched Naruto in fascination.

Naruto was standing under the waterfall in nothing but a pair of orange swim trunks. His body looked like it had been chiseled out of stone as the water hit him. Naruto had a forlorn look in his eyes as he closed them. Orange youki began to swirl around his body. What looked like black tattoo began to form on his stomach. Sparks began to mix with the youki making it look even more menacing as Naruto continued to stand there. The whisker marks on his cheeks began to widen, his hair grew a few inches. Making him look even more wild than usual. The ground beneath him began to crumble from the force of the youki.

Staring at Naruto, Moka had forgotten to breath. The way the youki swirled around him, how his body looked under the waterfall, everything about Naruto made Moka want him. When Naruto opened his eyes they were a dark crimson red. Like hers when she was unsealed. Naruto was staring at her still with that forlorn look in his eyes. Moka's legs buckled out from under her. The way he looked at her made her heart skip. She had never seen Naruto like this before.

She couldn't say a word as Naruto continued to stare at her. His forlorn look turned to one that looked like it was deep in thought. It was as if he wasn't even there anymore.

Deep in Naruto subconscious. Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi.

"Smart move kit. I would say you're screwed now." The Kyuubi chuckled enjoying the situation.

"Shut the fuck up you damn fox." Naruto snarled hating the new situation. He never wanted to tell Moka about the Kyuubi if he could have kept from it.

"Hell I bet the vampire is going to be thrilled to find out that her mate is the container of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!!" The Kyuubi said trying to cheer Naruto up a bit.

"What if she hates me like all of the other villagers did and never wants to speak to me again." Naruto frowned.

"If you can't stand the vampire leaving you. Let me kill you. So you can be free of the pain and I can leave this damn prison. There you go problem solved." The Kyuubi laughed.

"So you can run around wreaking havoc where ever you go?" Yeah right like I'm ever going to let you kill me." Naruto growled.

"Whatever you say kit. Just don't come running to me when the vampire leaves you." The Kyuubi said pushing Naruto out of his subconscious.

"Wait you damn fox. I have other questions." Naruto yelled.

Back in the forest Naruto began to revert back to his usual self. His red eyes became sky blue again, the whisker marks became less noticeable, his hair shortened back up. The youki around him completely diminished.

"Moka-Chan what are you doing here." Naruto asked obviously not in a good mood.

"I just wanted to talk to you so I followed your youki. Naruto what was that just now? How do you have youki?" Moka asked starring at the blonde ninja.

"Sorry Moka-Chan." Naruto muttered under his breath. He disappeared behind her and knocked her out.

The next morning Moka awoke in her bed. She looked around the room puzzled. Was all that happened last night just a dream? It felt so real to her. Moka looked at the clock. It was 8:00 o' clock in the morning.

"Oh no I'm going to be late." Moka thought as she jumped out of bed.

She quickly got ready and dashed out the door. Nearly falling down the stairs, Moka made it out of the girls' dorm. At the bus stop everyone was already there waiting for Moka. The group got on the bus when Moka finally made it.

The bus ride to the hot springs was even worse than on the way back from the Snow Village. Both Tsukune and Naruto were not in a good mood. Moka sat in the middle with her sister and the two witches'. She didn't want to anger either Naruto or Tsukune. So it was another silent bus trip.

"Sigh.... I hope the Hot Springs changes both of their moods. Otherwise this isn't going to be a very fun trip." Moka whispered under her breath.

The bus stopped in front of the Hot Springs Resort.

"Off you go now. Hope you enjoy your stay." The Bus Driver said opening the door. His eyes began to gleam as Naruto stepped off the bus.

After everyone was off the bus it drove away. Kurumu ran for the doors. She couldn't wait to take a dip in the hot springs. Yukari quickly followed her. Moka walked with Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa through the door. Tsukune followed them. Naruto however stood still.

"Should I tell them?" Naruto asked.

"What do you have to lose? Hell you already defeated the leader of Akatsuki. Why do you care what a few low class monsters have to say?" The Kyuubi said.

".........." Naruto continued to stand there not moving an inch.

"HEY! Naruto are you coming. Desu" Yukari yelled. Her plan wasn't going to work if Naruto continued to stand in the middle of the road.

Naruto snapped out of his concentration and yelled back. "Be there in a sec."

Yukari went back inside to hear Kurumu arguing with the clerk at the front desk.

"What do you mean all the rooms are booked?" Kurumu grumbled.

"Um. We should already have reservations though." Moka said nicely to the clerk.

Naruto had walked up to the group as they continued to argue with the clerk.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" Naruto asked.

The clerk looked down at her computer screen then back at Naruto. She did this for a couple of times.

"Oh you must be Uzumaki's group. Yes we have the private suit reserved for you. Right this way." The clerk said walking around the desk.

Kurumu rolled her eyes and followed the clerk down the hall. They rode an elevator all the way up to the top floor. As the door to the elevator opened it revealed a large room. In the back of the room was a window that showed at great view of Mt. Fuji. Yukari ran up to the window to get a better look.

"That's Mt. Fuji." The clerk said smiling at the young witch.

"WOW!! This is such a great view. Desu" Yukari chirped.

"I will be going now. Also we only have a mixed bath house here." The clerk said walking back into the elevator.

"Yes!!" Yukari said in her mind. This made her plan so much easier.

"You girls can go first." Naruto said walking over to the futon's. He was tired from the events from last night.

"Works for me." Kurumu said already getting ready to get into the hot spring.

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Moka asked.

"Sleep." Naruto said bluntly.

"Why would you want to sleep when we just got here? Don't you want to check out the resort?" Kokoa asked.

"I'll check it out later." Naruto said flopping onto the futon.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to the hot springs." Kurumu said standing inside the elevator.

"Wait I'm coming to." Yukari said stopping the doors before they closed all the way.

Mizore and Ruby quickly got onto the elevator followed by Moka and Kokoa. The elevator left leaving Tsukune and Naruto alone. Naruto was fast asleep. Tsukune looked over at him.

"Jeez I can't believe he can just fall asleep like that." Tsukune sighed.

Not wanting to stay where Naruto was, Tsukune decided to explore the resort. Tsukune went down the elevator.

In the changing room the girls were giggling to themselves about different things. They quickly got undressed and went to the hot springs. It was an outdoors one. Kurumu jumped into the water.

"Ah... This is heaven." Kurumu sighed.

Moka poured in some herbs so that she and Kokoa could get in to. The rest of the group slowly got into the water.

"Ready to start Operation: Identity?" Kurumu asked.

"Operation: Identity what's that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh!! That's right you weren't with us when we was coming up with a plan. You see we're going to trap Naruto and force him to tell us his secret. Desu" Yukari said.

"Can I help you on that? The Headmaster wouldn't tell me when I asked." Ruby said.

"Of course you can help. Desu" Yukari said. The young witch hugged her older witch.

"Thank you Ruby. With your help this will be a lot easier." Moka said.

"On that note. Moka have your boobs gotten bigger. Desu" Yukari asked ogling Moka's chest. She began to drool.

Before Moka realized what Yukari was up to the little witch jumped on Moka. Yukari began to massage Moka's breast.

"Yep they've differently grown. Desu" Yukari said rubbing her face in Moka boobs.

"Ah!! Y-Yukari-Chan s-s-stop." Moka stuttered.

The young witch continued to massage Moka's boobs.

"Jeez... Miss no boobs always have to grab someone's boobs just because she has none of her own." Kurumu said cupping Yukari's flat chest.

"Shut up you over sized cow!!" Yukari yelled grabbing Kurumu's boobs.

"Ow!! That hurts you flat chested brat." Kurumu yelled.

"Enough you two. You're going to get us kicked out!" Moka sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

Mizore relaxed in the water enjoying the show. While Ruby tried to help Moka control Yukari and Kurumu. Kokoa got tired of seeing how pathetic her sister had become so she left. The girls stayed in as long as they could before they passed out.

Naruto was still asleep when the girls made it back to the room.

"He looks so cute when his asleep. Desu" Yukari said poking Naruto in the cheek.

"Hmmmmm.........Sakura-Chan.......right there." Naruto murmured in his sleep.

"Who's Sakura? Desu" Yukari asked looking up at Moka.

Moka shrugged then frowned. "Who was this Sakura person to Naruto?"

She stared at Naruto when he began to speak again.

"Oh..... Moka..... That's so daring." Naruto said with a perverted look on his face.

This caused Moka to blush.

"I think it's time to wake him up now." Moka murmured still blushing.

"Wait he might say something about his secret. Desu" Yukari said. She wanted to hear more.

"Isn't it obvious his having one of those perverted dreams. Just look at his face." Kurumu smirked.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Naruto said. He had woken up from all the noise.

"Now that you're awake. You can go on into the hot spring since were done." Kurumu said.

"Nah. I think I'll go later. Right now I fill like getting something to eat." Naruto said. His stomach growled proving his point.

"Let's call the clerk. So we can order whatever we want." Moka said picking up the phone.

"Ramen for me." Naruto said.

Moka ordered the food. The group watched TV as they waited for their food to arrive. Kokoa had walked into the room sometime after. Naruto smelled the ramen as the aroma filled the room.

"Finally." Naruto said walking over to where the clerk had set the food.

He picked up the bowl of ramen and began to slurp the noodles down.

"Do you ever eat anything else Naruto-Niisama?" Kokoa asked. Remembering that she had never seen Naruto eat anything else.

"Ony wenefer I haf ta." Naruto said in a mouthful of noodles.

"How can you eat so much ramen without getting sick? Desu" Yukari asked fascinated at Naruto's eating habits.

"It's easy. Just never drink spoiled milk when you eat ramen. Had the shits all day." Naruto said finishing his last bite of ramen.

"Well I think I'm done eating." Kurumu said. She pushed the plate away from her.

"Me to." Moka said. Also pushing her plate away.

"Well I'm going to go take a dip in the hot springs now." Naruto said. He got his stuff and walked over to the elevator.

"Operation: Identity start. Desu" Yukari said when the elevator closed.

"Wait where's Tsukune we need his help to remove my Rosario." Moka stated.

"Let's go find him, fast before Naruto gets out of the hot spring." Mizore said standing in the elevator.

The girls went down the elevator to meet Tsukune. Out of the elevator Tsukune was walking down the hall toward the elevator.

"Tsukune!! Come with us." Kurumu said.

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"Operation: Identity just started. Desu" Yukari said.

So Tsukune followed the girls to the hot springs. Where they quickly got ready to trap Naruto.

"Ahhh. This is the life." Naruto sighed as he relaxed in the water.

"Glad you like it." Someone said behind him.

Naruto turns around to see Kurumu standing in nothing, but a towel.

"K-Kurumu what are you doing here?" Naruto asks. He begins to back away only to hit something soft.

"Sorry. Naruto this is the only way." Ruby said. She latches onto him to make sure he couldn't escape.

"Now Tsukune!" Kurumu shouts.

Tsukune pulls off Moka's Rosario. Then steps away. After Tsukune had thought about it the night before, he to want to know what Naruto's secret was. If the secret was a chance to hurt Naruto, he would take every chance he had. The air filled with youki as Moka's hair turned silver.

"What are you guy's doing?" Naruto asks in a stern voice. He was starting to understand what the girls were doing if Inner Moka was in on it.

"All you have to do is be a good boy and tell us your secret." Moka said. She began to walk closer to Naruto.

"HAHAHA I told you that you would have to tell them kit." The Kyuubi laughed.

"Fine..." Naruto mumbled.

"Eh! What the hell happened to 'I'm not going to fucking tell anybody." Kurumu asks. She wanted to pick on Naruto a bit before he talked.

"I was talking it over with my prisoner. He said I might as well tell you, since you guys have already seen a lot." Naruto sighed.

"Prisoner?" Ruby asked.

"Just could we talk in the room? So no one else can hear us, and it would be nice to have some cloth's on." Naruto said looking down.

The girls looked down and began to blush. Ruby automatically let go of Naruto. Naruto was butt naked in front of them.

Back in the room Naruto was staring out the window, with the rest of the group surrounding him. He sighed.

"Get with the story already." Moka said. She had not put her Rosario back on yet, wanting to hear the story first hand.

"Please give me a minute." Naruto said. He turned his head to face the group. The forlorn gaze was in his eyes again.

Moka was getting impatient. They had gone back to the room. Only to have Naruto stare out the damn window for a half an hour.

"I'll just tell you the whole story." Naruto said. He turned around to face the window, not wanting to see the disgusted looks on their faces when he began the story.

"Sixteen years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konohagakure. Many ninjas and brave villager's died that day trying to protect Konoha. The Yondaime road into to battle on a giant toad. In his arm was a new born baby. The Yondaime used the new born baby to seal away the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This baby was the savor of the village; he was supposed to be called a hero."

This earned a gasp around the room. They had started to put the pieces together.

"Well the villager's didn't see it that way. They thought the child had become the demon itself. So they abandoned the child and tried to kill him every chance they got. The child didn't even know why the villagers were doing this to him. He would have gone insane if it wasn't for his dream to prove them wrong by becoming Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage was the only person to help the child when he was little."

"I'm going to kill them." Moka seethed. Her fists were clenched so tight that blood began to begin to seep out from under her nails. "How dare those humans hurt her mate."

Naruto looked back to see tears running down everyone faces. Except Tsukune and Moka who seemed furious as to what she was hearing. Tsukune just stared at Naruto in bewilderment. This shocked Naruto a bit. Wouldn't they want to kill him?

"Don't worry the child worked hard. He passed the ninja academy, got put on a squad, and made many friends. The villager's had completely changed their outlook on the child when he defeated Pein the leader of Akatsuki, saving the village. At least that's what it seemed like before I was sent flying here." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I am a Jinchuuriki or a sacrifice. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in me. So now that you know aren't you going to try and kill me?" Naruto mumbled.

All of a sudden the girls surrounded him, forcing him into a huge group huge. Moka would have joined if it weren't for her vampire pride. So she took her Rosario back from Tsukune, putting it on. The pink haired Moka tackled Naruto, crying in his arms.

"That's horrible! How could they do that to a child!" Moka cried. She hugged Naruto even tighter.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell us. You were scared we would be like the villager's and despise you." Ruby said wiping the tears out of her eyes. Which automatically began to flow down her cheeks again.

Tsukune walked into another room not wanting to see anymore. "Damn... I wasn't expecting that." Tsukune muttered under his breath.

"Hey can you please stop crying. Your making me want to cry." Naruto sighed patting Moka on the back.

"What are you talking about? You already are crying." Moka said wiping a tear off of Naruto's face.

"Shut up!! I just have something in my eyes." Naruto said rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

This made all the girls break out into laughter. Moka finally got up off of Naruto.

"How about we go have some fun, to lighten the mood. We are supposed to be having fun." Moka said. She helped Naruto to his feet.

"Let's have a ping pong tournament!! Desu" Yukari suggested.

"That's a great idea Yukari-Chan." Moka said giving the young witch a hug.

"Ping Pong?" Naruto asked giving them a quizzical look.

"You don't know what ping pong is? Everyone should at least know what it is." Kurumu stated.

Naruto lowered his head in embarrassment.

"That settle's it we're playing ping pong." Kurumu said taking a hold of Naruto's arm.

The group played ping pong until the clerk had told them they had to stop. After Naruto was taught how to play, he completely destroyed his opponent's. In the morning the bus picked them up and took them back to school.

* * *

Yo, I'm thinking about adding Nekonome or Ruby tell me what you think in a review.


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you say?" A dark figure loomed over a beaten and tattered body.

"T-There is a r-r-rumor g-going a-a-around that the new t-t-t-transfer s-student is h-h-h-human. N-N-Now you'll let me go like y-you p-p-p-promised. Right K-Kuyou-Sama?" The beaten wrongly accused victim whimpered. The victim was on the verge of dying from the severe wounds. He had three broken ribs, all of his fingers and toes and been snapped like twigs, to top it off the sadistic Student Police Chief had burned him several times. Even if the monster survived this he would be scarred for life.

"Interesting...." Kuyou smirked. "I do believe this new transfer student was part of the newspaper club. It gives me a chance to pay back that vampire bitch and her loyal servant for last time."

Oh how he couldn't wait to kill them for humiliating him. Yes this would be perfect. He could arrest the Newspaper club and just kill them for harboring a human. Plus the suspicion that Tsukune was human to just made it that much easier. He would deal them the punishment they deserved for messing with the Student Police Committee. Kuyou walks out of the blood stained room.

"Wait!! You can't just leave me here." Screamed the poor monster.

"Yes I believe I forgot about the filth. Kill him. I have no more use for him." Kuyou said statistically.

"No..... NO.....please SAVE ME!! ARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!" Were the last words the victim cried before he fell limp to the floor.

"Ah... I just love the screams of my justice. As filthy scum are removed from my view." Kuyou gleamed.

"Kuyou-Sama what do you want us to do with the body?" One of the committee force members asks.

"Leave it we have more.... important matters to attend to. Gather the other members. It's time we pay the Newspaper Club a visit." Kuyou smirked.

"Yes Kuyou-Sama." The committee member walked away.

In the Newspaper Club Room

"Hey where should this go?" Naruto asked. He still wasn't good at writing an Article. So Gin gave him the job keeping the room clean, or just sit around and watch the other members.

"You can take that over there." Gin pointed.

Naruto placed the unused paper on a desk near the back of the room. All of a sudden the door was slammed open; the Student Police Committee came storming in. Kuyou the leader of the group walked up to Naruto.

"We the Student Police Committee find thee Naruto Uzumaki, guilty for being a human. Take this filthy human away." Kuyou snarled.

Naruto looked up at the members of the Student Police Committee; Naruto easily recognized the redhead, Deshiko Deshi, and that chick who for some reason reminded him of Kidomaru, Keito. He'd met them both during the after-effects of the race where the looser had to walk around the school naked. Deshiko had helped hide him and kept the other Police Committee members pointed in the wrong direction until he'd gotten his clothes back (she claimed he had too nice a butt for her to let Kuyou turn it to ashes) and Keito had tried hanging him with spider web as punishment for "trying to show his *AHEM* was bigger than her hottie-foxy". As to what she'd meant when he'd asked the rest of the Newspaper Club's members, Gin, who figured it out first it seemed, had nearly had a heart attack while muttering "How could ANYONE like that cold-hearted, four-tailed bastard?" Naruto had no trouble recalling Kuyou. That smug, superior attitude, that swagger he walked with that showed he never listened to anyone, the total lack of humility, how he refused to admit he made mistakes, and the way he felt the need to boast about being an "elite" reminded him WAY TOO much of Sasuke, hell, they even both could shoot flames! Gin and the others tensed.

Kuyou looked at Naruto, and then turned to sneer at Gin.

"Ah, this explains everything about that time I had to go after him for violating the dress code. This pathetic group of fools enjoys causing problems to undermine the peace and order the Student Police Committee upholds."

Gin looked like he wanted to say something but bit his tongue.

Naruto snorted, bringing everyone's attention on him "'Peace and order'? Yeah right! You're just a bunch of thugs."

"WHAT?!" Kuyou snarled.

"Going around demanding protection money, the way you beat, torture, imprison, and execute whoever decides to stand up and fight back, going around like you own everyone and everything around you, forcing everyone to be afraid of you so you can control them...sounds like a gang to me."

Everyone paled as there was a crash and Kuyou held Naruto against the wall by his throat with one hand and a fireball in the other. The gem of Moka's Rosario started to glow and the small cross trembled slightly. Much to even the Student Police Committee members shock, Naruto's face was completely calm. Only his eyes, burning with willful and defiant fire in them, betrayed his demeanor.

Kuyou loathed that fire.

"If you think I'm just going to bend over backwards whenever you say to, you're out of your mind." Naruto said as if nothing was wrong. Compared to Zabuza, Orochimaru, Gaara, Shukaku, Kyuubi, Itachi, Pein, and everyone else he'd ever faced, he wasn't intimidated by Kuyou at all.

"Tough guy huh? Well then how about this?!" Kuyou demanded, changing into his humanoid, half-youkai kitsune form. Naruto's eyes widened momentarily in shock, but soon he did something that got Kuyou even more furious: he snickered and before long was laughing out loud.

"A youkai kitsune? Four tails? That's it? Next to the Kyuubi, that makes you as menacing as a fly with its wings torn off!"

"What?!" Kuyou said, his eyes going wide at the mention of the Kyuubi. The leader of the self-proclaimed guardians of the school put his face dangerously close to Naruto's.

"Wh...What did you just say?" Kuyou demanded in a hushed tone.

"What? You're as menacing as a fly with its wings torn off?"

"No you idiot! Before that!"

"Ho...You want to know how I know about the Kyuubi." Naruto said, Seeing Kuyou nod, Naruto snickered. He had something that Kuyou looked ready to rip off his own tails and strangle himself with them to know.

"Fine, the Kyuubi attacked where I live sixteen years ago, as you can imagine, nothing worked to even be an annoyance to the nine-tails. Fortunately for my home, yet unfortunately for the Kyuubi, my dad was a seal master. He made a forbidden deal with the shinigami and traded his eternal soul so the shinigami tore the Kyuubi's soul out of his still-living body." Naruto stopped to savor the look of pure horror that had taken hold of Kuyou's face. "And it gets better, in the method my father used; the shinigami DEVOURS the souls of the ones whose souls he removes."

Kuyou cringed. What kind of sadist would do that to a youkai kitsune?

Naruto chuckled, enjoying how much his tale had stripped Kuyou of his sense of superiority. But he had to end how horrified Kuyou was, it wasn't something that he wanted to do, but the last thing he needed was another egomaniac trying to kill him, Sasuke already did that enough.

"Don't worry though; I know for a fact that the Kyuubi's still alive somewhere."

"H...h...how can you be so sure?" Kuyou asked, his voice was lacking its superior tone and he sounded disbelieving and uncertain.

Naruto shrugged. "He's the Kyuubi." he said as if that was all the explanation he needed.

What happened next had to be worthy of Naruto getting a medal. Kuyou burst out laughing...and it actually sounded pleasant!

"Ho, by the Kami Inari-sama the youkai kitsune serve under! That's true! For a while I thought Kyuubi-sama was gone forever! My family's been part of the youkai kitsune royal court and our house is sub-servant to his! Don't scare me like that!"

Grinning, Kuyou released Naruto, changed back into his fully human form, and then turned to Gin.

"Heh. You know Gin, you and the rest of these troublesome club members of yours could learn a thing or two from this one." Kuyou said, clapping Naruto on the shoulder. He turned to the other members of the Student Police Committee with his grin still on.

"Let's be off." he said.

The Student Police Committee members were stunned, but they obeyed, dreading what would happen to them if they ruined Kuyou's good mood.

As soon as the Student Police Committee had left, Gin grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and brought Naruto nearly nose-to-nose with him.

"How...did...you...do...that? Kuyou leaving and him actually being pleasant without anyone needing to suffer? That's impossible to accomplish. What ARE you?!"

"Hmm...Guess I just have that effect on people." Naruto said.

Moka's Rosario had calmed down and the other newspaper club members where looking at Naruto in shock, what he'd done had been a school first.

Naruto noticed Tsukune was trying to force his mouth open.

"Eh? What's with you, Tsukune?"

Mizore snapped her fingers and suddenly Tsukune succeeded in opening.

"I had to freeze the inside of his mouth shut to keep him from telling that secret of yours to Kuyou. That four-tailed youkai kitsune's as barbaric as those villagers you had to put up with. If he learned why it is you're so sure the Kyuubi's still alive, who knows what he'd do to you."

"Thank you, Mizore."

Tsukune glared at Mizore. She just ruined his chance of getting revenge on Naruto.

"Well then now that that's over how about we get back to working on this newspaper. We're already past the deadline as it is" Naruto grinned.

"Ugggh. I thought we were finished for today." Kurumu groaned.

"Then how about we go hang out in Naruto's room. Desu" Yukari said. She wanted to go swimming.

"That sounds like a great idea Yukari. Who else is coming?" Naruto asked.

"I'll go!" Kokoa said. She wanted to hear more stories about Naruto.

"Me to." Moka said.

"Tsukune you're coming with me." Kurumu said. She wanted Tsukune to see her in her new swim suit she had secretly gotten when they were at the Hot Springs.

"Then I'm coming to." Mizore said.

The group walked out of the Newspaper club.

Back at the Student Police Committee Headquarters

"Sir!! I thought we went to the Newspaper Club to capture this Uzumaki Naruto." Keito said.

"Change of plans. I have grown rather fond of this Uzumaki Naruto. Make sure to have him under surveillance 24/7. There seems to be more to him than meets the eye." Kuyou gleamed.

"Yes Sir." Keito bowed.

"Now who is the next piece of trash I need to take care of." Kuyou chuckled. He couldn't wait to get back to butchering his victims.

"Right this way." Keito said.

Naruto's Room

"So what should we do first, play video games, or go for a swim." Naruto clapped his hands together.

"How about we have a racing tournament on the Xbox 360. Then the winner decides what we do next." Kokoa said. If she could beat Naruto-Niisama in racing then she would have him tell stories about more of his past.

"Sounds good to me. Desu"

"Ok let me get the game set up." Naruto said. He turned on his TV. Then grabbed a game off of the shelf.

"Since I only have two controllers we'll have to take turns. The loser has to hand over the controller. How about to make this even funnier the loser of each match has to do whatever the winner tells them too." Naruto said handing Kokoa a controller.

"Works for me." Kokoa grinned.

"Ready to eat my dust." Naruto grinned.

"Pleassseee I'll have you know no one has ever beaten me at this game." Kokoa smirked.

"We'll see about that Chibi-Chan."

**Several Hours Later**

"Argh." Kokoa screamed. Naruto had won the match.

"Hmmmmm.... Go get some snacks for us to eat." Naruto ordered.

"Do over!! You cheated!!" Kokoa shouted. She threw the controller at Tsukune and stormed out of the room.

"OWW!!!" Tsukune shouted.

"Ah good look like the next loser has been chosen." Naruto grinned. He had played this game so many times with his clones. That he easily knew all of the shortcuts and which cars to pick for each track.

"I'm leaving. I don't need to put off with this shit" Tsukune growled. He was not going to put up with Naruto any longer.

Naruto walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "We all know you're just going to go home and sulk about how I stole Moka away from you. Instead of whining about it how about you do something about it. Fight back. No wonder Moka picked me your nothing but a baby who has to be watched over. You can't even walk without someone holding your hand."

That pushed Tsukune over the edge. His ghoul nature began to come out. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Tsukune began to throw multiple punches at Naruto. For some reason Naruto wasn't dodging though he just stood there taking all of the punches.

"FIGHT BACK DAMNIT." Tsukune yelled.

"TSUKUNE STOP!!" Yelled Moka. She didn't want to see her friend's fighting each other.

Tsukune immediately stops. He stares at Moka with a hurt look in his eyes. "Moka...."

"It's ok Moka-Chan were just having a little male bonding session." Naruto said.

Tsukune glares at Naruto, and then runs out of the room.

"Jeez. Naruto that was cruel." Kurumu and Mizore said in unison. They walk out of the room following Tsukune.

"I think we should go. Desu" Yukari said looking at Kokoa. They walk out of the room leaving Moka and Naruto alone.

"How could you." Moka whispered.

"Sorry Moka-Chan. I'm only trying to help."

"By making Tsukune madder!!" Moka yelled.

"No Moka-Chan. This is all part of the plan. Please just trust me. Tsukune will be back to normal when I'm done." Naruto said.

He goes over and gives her a hug. Moka shakes him off.

"Sigh... Let me tell you something" Naruto said.

Moka just stares at him. She was still mad at what he had just done to Tsukune.

"You see I used to have this crush on a girl, but of course she liked someone else. So I know what Tsukune is going through right now. Only I didn't go around crying about it. I did everything I could to get her to notice me." Naruto chuckled.

"Sakura?" Moka mumbled.

"Yeah that's right! How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind that. So what happened with you and her?" Moka asked.

"Nothing." Naruto frowned.

This earned a sigh from Moka.

"Now that I think about you two look quite alike. Only extremely different personalities." 'Although Inner Moka is a lot like Sakura. Only she attacks me is different' He thought to himself. "Here let me show you a picture." He went to his room. When he came back he had a photo in his hand.

Moka took the picture from Naruto. She looked at the girl with pink hair. It was true that the girl somewhat looked like her. Then looked at the boy with black hair.

"Hey who is this?" Moka asked pointing at the black haired boy.

Naruto mood dropped when he saw who she was pointing at.

"That's Sasuke-Teme. The boy Sakura liked." Naruto frowned.

"The other person in the picture is Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto smiled.

She handed the picture back to Naruto. He took it back to his room.

"Don't you want to go see Tsukune?" Naruto asked walking back into the room.

Moka shook her head. "No, I believe you."

This was a shock to Naruto. He was expecting her to leave.

"Want to play some more game before you leave?" Naruto grinned.

"Sure."

They stayed up playing games throughout the night.

The next day Tsukune walked to school by himself. Then all of a sudden Kokoa came up behind.

"Hey Tsukune-Baka-Teme how did you like being made a fool of by Naruto-Niisama." Kokoa smirked. She loved picking on the human.

Tsukune gritted his teeth, wishing Kokoa would just shut up. Ever since that trip to the Snow Village, all the psychotic little bloodsucker with a thing for oversized weapons would talk about was Naruto.

"Anyone able to beat Onee-Sama is bound to keep working hard to earn more power through honest blood, sweat, and tears."

"Will you just SHUT UP about that guy!?" Tsukune shouted suddenly.

"Why should I, Tsukune-Baka-Teme? Onee-Sama is finally with the only one worthy of her, so I'm going to talk about Naruto-Niisama all I feel like."

"HE'S NOT THAT GRATE!!!" Tsukune snarled

"So says the lightweight who needed my Onee-Sama as a bodyguard." Kokoa quips with a vicious smirk going from ear to ear.

Tsukune growled, he was seriously getting sick of the infuriating blond.

"Aww...jealous?" Kokoa taunted.

POW!

Kokoa smirked as she got up off the ground with a black eye. She snickered to herself seeing Tsukune march off.

"If THAT'S not a "yes", nothing is." Kokoa laughed, enjoying how Naruto-Niisama affected that wimp. It was only natural, the weak envied the strong. Naruto-Niisama was everything Tsukune WASN'T. She dusted herself off and sat back down, ignoring the frowns the rest of the girls that knew her Onee-Sama and the helpless twit called Aono Tsukune sent her, they knew she could stomp them all at once like she had after the opening ceremony at the start of the school year so they wouldn't bug her.

Tsukune marched off; anger and jealously ripping him open from the inside out. What bugged him most was how true that bodyguard comment was. Without thinking about it, his frustration triggered his transformation into a Ghoul. He stopped by a pond and looked down at his reflection, bitterness twisting his face into a scowl. Moka had given this power to him, by doing so, she'd saved him again. Moka ALWAYS had to save him. But Naruto...Kami...Tsukune loathed the guy's name! Moka NEVER saved Naruto, she never needed to. It was a revolting realization. When push came to shove, he's friends had always rescued him. Naruto stood on his own two legs and fought with everything he had, every ounce...every drop of strength he'd possessed since his very first cry as a newborn, (even if the Kyuubi was a separate entity inside of him, Naruto still had its power since birth well an hour or so after but that's not the point), or the strength he earned by training himself to where the Kyuubi was the only reason his own efforts to surpass the limits of his current level of ability didn't kill him. Tsukune hated it...hated him! Naruto...how weak was Tsukune in comparison to him?! Tsukune let out a bitter, enraged howl and slammed his fists into the ground, shattering the earth beneath him as a result. He wanted to make Naruto pay...no...To make Naruto suffer. The image of Naruto and Moka naked in bed with the covers on the floor, Moka's head lay in the crevice of Naruto's neck. She had one leg wrapped around his waist and holding him close, Naruto's arm under her and his hand grabbing her boob flashed through his mind, then that time when Naruto and Inner Moka was kissing behind the building, just kept adding fresh bitterness to the top of Tsukune's jealousy and hate. Why? How? How had that...that...that false youkai kitsune just come into Tsukune's bright, nearly carefree world and torn it to shreds before his eyes?! What happened to make things turn out this way? It wasn't fair!!! Letting out a tormented, enraged howl, the Human-turned-Ghoul slammed his fists into the ground, causing the earth beneath him to give way as it shattered and caved in under his feet, unable to withstand his strength. Tsukune stepped out of the crater he'd made, the earth forming a rough crown of sorts as it jutted up from odd angles around the impression in the ground. Naruto could do that without trying. He could even do better. Tsukune had felt his power back against the Snow Priestess and even more of it against Fairy Tale. The gap that separated Tsukune from Naruto was like comparing a sandbox to a desert.

It WAS no comparison at all. It frustrated Tsukune, he'd struggled to earn his place at Youkai Academy and be with Moka. Hell, Kuyou nearly burnt him alive last year! Now this happens? Why!? He was willing to admit, Naruto's dedication to seeing to it Moka and Kokoa where safe from the ones who would have killed them being strong enough to where he'd nearly died to ensure they weren't found even though he'd only known them two days WAS admirable, but it still infuriated him that he'd spent a year forming that bond with Moka only for it to be disregarded in favor for one made in a shorter amount of time. When he gained his Ghoul powers, he'd thought he'd left this feeling of feeling so useless compared to the others he knew behind him. So why did he still feel like deadweight? The answer was obvious: presented with someone capable of overpowering Moka, who he knew was an S-rank monster and whose strength he had faith in after seeing so many times, he felt weaker. Not only that, but the fear of being replaced by someone else as the one Moka cared for most was crueler that Kuyou could be at his worst. Naruto...he was going to PAY!!! If it wasn't for Naruto...if he'd never met Moka in the first place years ago...if he'd never come here...if he never existed at all...Tsukune wouldn't have to endure this feeling! It was all Naruto's fault! Just thinking about the blond made Tsukune's blood boil up to the point where he'd burst into flames from the inside out. Standing up, Tsukune knew what to do, right now he had to see Kurumu and Mizore for some comfort, and after that he had to meet with another student he'd met at this academy...

* * *

I'm still undecided about having Ruby paired up with naruto, as for the situation with gin i could have an oc paired up with him if not then why the hell do you care.


	11. Chapter 11

In the middle of the night a dark figure loomed over a pink haired girl as she slept. The figure hovered over her for what seemed like hours starring at the girl. It caressed the pink haired girl's cheek.

"Don't worry Moka I will have things back to normal very soon. Yes Naruto will be gone and things will return to normal between us." Tsukune whispered.

With that Tsukune pulled off Moka's Rosario. A red light illuminated the room for a few seconds as Moka transformed into her other half. Tsukune stared at the vampire for a few more minutes then slowly walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb her.

"Now then on to phase two of the plan." Tsukune whispered.

'RING, RING' the phone rang. Tsukune answered it; he'd been waiting for this, hearing who it was he smirked.

"So, have you found out how to convert the generator for the school's barrier to summon others from separate time periods? (Pause) good (pause)...wait...what? I don't CARE if the time portal accidentally lets something extra through! (Pause) Yes...I understand you're worried about the police committee, I'll find a way to handle keeping them too busy to get in the way. Just meet me at the bus stop outside Yokai Academy so we can get this plan rolling."

A short time later found Tsukune greeting someone he hadn't seen since Anti-thesis was dealt with.

"Never thought I'd see THIS damned place again. So you honesty want to summon them? I mean seriously, the Belmont family and anyone they've fought they're same enemies? I never would have guessed YOU of all people would do something this hazardous to the school. the Belmont's want to commit total genocide against ALL monsters and half-human races, but especially hate vampires, you really want this guy to keep away from Moka THAT much? She'll hate you for it and if she finds out this was all your idea, you and that blood-sucker are over and Kuyou will have an actual REASON to kill you this time. You sure about this?"

"If they kill the guy I want them too, thing will go back to normal around here." Tsukune shrugged, getting a flat, annoyed look in response from his accomplice.

"Define "normal" for this horror-movie convention that passes for a school."

"Look, as soon as they kill him, we send them back, simple."

A laugh in response. "Simple? There's no such thing with plotting destruction for those you hate! But what the hell, you want this guy whipped off the face of the earth as badly as I want to take a wrecking ball to this place with everyone still inside it; it's why I'm helping you."

"Thanks. All those attempts your grunts made on my life aside, it's good to see you again Hakuto."

The former Student Council president smirked at the fellow human.

"Same here."

As Hakuto and Tsukune made their way to where the generator that kept the barrier around the academy, Hakuto had to ask. "So why did you fall for it when he goaded you into a fight?"

"Shut up, once this is over, he'll be gone and things will be back to normal between me and Moka." Tsukune snapped, becoming a ghoul automatically.

Hakuto grimaced; a ghoul was a monster that dwelled in burial grounds and other uninhabited places. The creature preyed on young children, robs graves, drank blood, and eats dead bodies. They were truly foul races of monster. It was obvious that while Tsukune would never even consider doing this kind of thing, the ghoul did. Tsukune's jealousy was making it simple to loose himself to that ghoul power he had, and the ghoul was willing to see everyone at the academy die just to gorge itself on the flesh off the ones who were killed in this plot. Hakuto would never admit it, but the idea of such a vile creature causing so much death at this academy just to sate it's longing for the taste of a cadaver made Hakuto sick...so…what did he care? He'd tried destroying this place himself once so why did it matter who caused it and for what reason?

Tsukune changed back and kneeled over panting, why was it getting so much harder to change back from his ghoul form lately? It was like the ghoul was...growing stronger. How could that be? He stood up, there would be time for that after Naruto was gone and Tsukune and Moka where back to the way things where before. Tsukune pulled out Moka's Rosario. The Rosario of Judgment was kept too well guarded since what Hakuto had tried last year, but he remembered that Moka's Rosario worked just as well and was easily within his ability to find. Hakuto had brought a bag of tools so that they could fix the generator to be able to pull who they wanted from they're time periods. Tsukune wondered if this was right and if his own petty jealousy was worth all the bloodshed this could cause, not to mention that if it actually DID work, Moka would hate him for it.

The thought of Moka blaming him and never wanting anything to do with him for it hurt.

"Ah." A vile-sounding voice hissed at him from the back of his mind. "And I assume if your dearest vampire was named "Uzumaki Moka" that would be any different?"

The idea caused him to turn into a ghoul again for all of three seconds, enough for him to be convinced that this was what had to be done.

"Let's go Hakuto. We've got people to summon and someone to kill." Tsukune said harshly. Hakuto nodded, loathe as he was to let a ghoul get its way, he still wanted the academy destroyed.

"Sure thing." Hakuto said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, why had Hakuto called him that? He wasn't a "Jekyll & Hyde" psychological case. Sure he wanted Naruto gone to get back to how it was between him and Moka, but that was all. Just to get Naruto out of his life so he and Moka could be the things had been way they were before, but Tsukune never wanted to hurt anybody. Odd thought seeing as what he was going to be doing.

Moka awoke to feel somewhat strange like something was missing.... What was she doing out of the Rosario. She brings her hand up to her neck to fell the Rosario. It was gone.

"I'm going to kill Tsukune. How dare he take my Rosario for no reason. No more like how the hell did he steal it from me without me sensing him." Moka Snarled. She was furious with the human.

Moka quickly got ready and left the girls dorm heading for Tsukune.

The students backed away from her as she walked by. The Youki mixed with killer intent that rippled off of her alarmed them to stay the hell away from her. She kicked the boy's dorm room door open knocking it clear off its hinges. The vampiress walked to the human's room.

"Moka-Chan what are you doing here? How come you don't have your Rosario on?" A figure behind Moka asked.

"Naruto I don't have time for you right now. I'm going to kill Tsukune." Moka hissed.

"Woah Moka-Chan what did he do to make you so pissed." Naruto asked slowly backing away.

"Isn't it obvious since I'm standing right in front of you?" Moka retorted.

Naruto gave her a dumbfounded look still trying to figure it out.

"He stole my Rosario. Dammit I didn't think you could be so thick headed." She rolled her eyes at the blonde ninja.

"Ohhhh....." Naruto mumbled getting the point.

"Now if you will excuse me I have someone I need to kill." The vampire turned to face the human's door. She swung her leg at the door. "CRASH." The door went flying through the room in multiple pieces.

Moka flared her youki again and stepped inside. Tsukune was gone. She walked around the room to make sure he wasn't hiding. This annoyed her to no end.

"Moka-Chan I think you need to calm down a bit." Naruto said stepping into the room.

She glared at Naruto for that comment.

"Hehehe..." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're going to help me find him. I will not rest until I've punished that thief. His had it coming for quite a while now. This little stunt of his just made it finale." Moka said. She grabs Naruto by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

Deep in the hidden chamber of the school two figures were working on their plan to destroy the school.

"Are you finished with the preparations yet?" Tsukune snapped. He was getting impatient; Moka would be waking up soon and knew she would be looking for him.

"Calm down already. I'm just about finished. We don't want the plan to go haywire from not getting everything hooked up right, now would we?" Hakuto smirked. He was having fun watching Tsukune squirm.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and began to pace around the room. A few more minutes past...

"There all done. All you have to do is put the Rosario into place." Hakuto gleamed. His plan to destroy the school was just about to be finished. He would be able to watch as the school came crashing down, hear the screams of the vile monster who made his life a living hell from inside the building being crushed. Yes today was going the best day of his life.

Tsukune put the Rosario into place. A bright white light flashed through the room. Once the white light disappeared a black swirling portal was now where the Rosario used to be. In front of the portal stood twenty seven members of the Belmont family. Each with a whip called 'Vampire Killer' in hand.

Hakuto bowed to the people in front of him. "We are sorry to disturb you, but we have a proposition for all of you. Oh and do not worry this will be well worth your time."

The group raised their eyebrows at the two boys standing in front of them.

"And what would this so called proposition be." One of the Belmont's asks.

"Kill a person named Naruto Uzumaki." Tsukune said.

"What do we get out of it?" Another one of the Belmont's asking.

"The building above us is a school for monsters. You may kill all of them." Hakuto said.

This perked the group's interest.

"Just don't kill a girl named Moka Akashiya I want her alive." Tsukune intervened.

"What makes you think we won't kill you two right now? If you say this school is for monsters doesn't that mean you two are also monsters?" One of the girls among the group asks.

"We are human." Hakuto retorts in disgust.

"Hoooow! Then how did you end up in a school of monsters?" A Belmont asks.

"Let's just say it's complicated. Anyway could we get your names?" Hakuto asks.

"Yours first."

"Ah yes please forgive my rudeness. I am Kaneshiro Hakuto. My partner over there is Aono Tsukune." Hakuto said pointing at Tsukune.

"Very well my name is Leon Belmont." Leon said.

"I am Sonia Belmont..."

So the group took about thirty minutes to introduce themselves and discussed more about the plans on what to do.

"Well then shall we go slay some monsters!" Trevor Belmont said, cracking his whip.

The Belmont's begin to walk out of the hidden chamber. When Tsukune yells. "Remember do not kill Moka."

The Belmont's leave the room not saying a word.

"They won't kill Moka will they?" Tsukune mumbles.

"Either way I don't care. Now shall we watch this wretched school burn to the ground?" Hakuto smirked.

The black swirl in the room began to turn bloody red as another being stepped out of the portal. It looked around the room smirking.

"HAHAHAHA... Rise my Minions! It is time for chaos. We shall destroy the Belmont family! HAHAHAHA..." The being said.

Other monsters began to come out of the portal one by one.

Outside the school the clouds began to darken, the wind began to stir, and thunder began to rumble.

"Moka-Chan I think we should go back." Naruto mumbled.

"Not until I kill Tsukune." Moka growled.

"I don't think Tsukune's going to be in the middle of the forest." Naruto retorted.

"Well he's not anywhere else!" Moka snapped.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"!"

The two stop in place.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asks, wondering if he was just hearing things as the screams continued.

"IYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"It's coming from the school!" Moka said.

"Let's hurry Moka-Chan. Here I'll carry you so I can Shunshin over to the school." Naruto said.

Moka glared at Naruto.

"GYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on Moka we don't have time! Fine I'll just carry you by force!" Naruto jumped behind her, picking her up bridal style and using chakra to make sure she couldn't move. Then he shunshined out of the forest.

Naruto arrives at the scene in front of the school. The building was on fire as screaming students ran out of the building. People with whips were lashing out at the student's killing many. Some of the students jumped off the roof of the building trying to escape the flames and the crazy people with whips.

"Naruto! Run their after you!" Kurumu shouts flying toward him.

"Kurumu what's going on?" Naruto shouts back as he sets Moka down.

"So you are thee Naruto Uzumaki we were sent to kill?" A man with a whip asks. His whip wrapped around Kurumu's and threw her back into the school.

"And if I am?" Naruto snarls. He pulls out a kunai ready to attack.

"That is simple stand there and let me kill you." The man said lashing the whip at Naruto neck.

Naruto dodged the whip, throwing the kunai at the man's jugular. Another crack of the whip sent the kunai into a tree. A few more of the Belmont's had joined the first. Naruto ducked and dived as he avoided the whips.

"Ok I've had enough. No more fooling around! "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Dozens of Naruto's surrounded the people with whips. "Let's see what you can do now!" The Naruto's yelled in unison.

More of the Belmont's joined the battle as they swatted away the clones. Moka joined the fight as she kicked one of the female Belmont's in the back.

"I see we have a few vampires here." The Belmont that was kicked said. She pulled out a vile of clear liquid.

"Let's see how like Holy Water!" She popped open the bottle and flung it at Moka. The water poured out of it grazing Moka's arm.

"KYAAA!" Moka screamed as the water sent searing pain throughout her whole body.

"MOKA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as ran to her.

"I'm fine! It's just a little sting."

"Akashiya Moka?" A figure behind them asked.

Moka glared at the man standing behind her.

"I guess that's a yes. Come with me I have orders to keep you alive." The man said.

"Sorry I Refuse." Moka charged the man.

"Well I tried. I'll just have to say you died by accident to Tsukune." The man shrugged.

Moka immediately stops "Tsukune?"

"Yes he was the one who summoned us here to kill Naruto Uzumaki and keep you alive." The Man said.

"THAT DUMBASS!" Moka yelled. Her youki began to flare wildly.

Naruto noticed Moka's anger. "Sigh looks like I need to finish this now." He mumbled. Naruto sped through his hands, bit his thumb, and yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Smoke filled the air. As the smoke dissipated a giant toad came into existence. Naruto was standing on top of its head.

"Dammit! Brat what did you summon me for. Where the hell are you?" The giant frog shouted. He looked around the area.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Naruto chuckled.

"I can see that." The giant frog said.

"Now could you help me out a bit?" Naruto asked.

The frog looked at his feet to see around twenty people under him. "You should be able to take care of these flies without me."

"I'm kind of in a hurry." Naruto sighed.

"Fine. I want to hurry up and get back. So let's use that technique then I'm gone!" The giant frog said taking a puff from his pipe.

"You got it Gamabunta-Sama." Naruto said, patting the giant frog on the head.

Naruto grabbed a kunai connected to an exploding tag, ready to throw it, as Gambunta gathered oil in his mouth. "Ready Brat?"

"MOKA-CHAN TAKE COVER!" Naruto yelled as he threw the explosive kunai at the oil Gamabunta spitted out.

Flames erupted as soon as the kunai hit the oil. The cried in pain as they were hit by the searing fire.

"Well I'm out of here brat." Gamabunta disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto landed on the ground below.

Naruto looked around and noticed that most of the Belmont's had escaped the flames. "God do these people ever give up." He scowled.

All of a sudden the clouds began to turn red and black lighting struck the ground in front of them. The school building began to crumble. A dark and menacing youki filled the air. The Belmont's froze in their tracks and stared in horror. They knew who that youki belonged to. For they had been trying to kill the monster for many years.

"Dracula." A Belmont spat.

Zombies and Skeletons began to rise from the remains of the school. Followed by things that looked like armored suits. Behind the armored suits were golems and minotaur's. The army seemed invincible as the monsters kept multiplying as they crawled out of the school. The army stood still as if waiting for orders to attack. Then figure appeared overhead, floating in the air. It had a long black cape to hide its features. Naruto noticed that Kurumu and Mizore were fighting off the skeletons, Ruby and Yukari the Zombies, Gin-Sempei was attacking the suits of armor, and Kokoa well she was just swinging her mace around like a maniac destroying tons of golems in her wake.

"ATTACK!" It yelled, pointing at the group of Belmont's.

Naruto growled as he watched the horde of monsters running after him. "Taiju: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Hundreds of Naruto poof into existence and charge the oncoming mob. Naruto stood back and began to absorb the natural chakra around him. In sage mode he summoned another clone. He and the clone quickly made a swirling orb. The orb made a screeching noise as it whirled around in Naruto's hand. Naruto leaped into the air and threw the orb into the middle of the army yelling "Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!"

A large crater formed where the old school used to be. Most of the army had been completely decimated in that attack. Only a few hundred remained. Dracula was furious as he watched his army almost be destroyed in a single attack.

Moka watched the scene in shock. First Naruto summoned a huge ass toad. Then almost destroys the army with only one attack. "When I finally think I understand his power he goes and does something like this." She sighed. Just how powerful was her blonde ninja? A few of the skeletons had surrounded her as she watched Naruto in fascination.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE." She yelled and kicked the skeleton in front of her. It crumbled to the ground. The rest of the skeletons charged at her swinging their swords. She dodged them with ease and countered with Round house. The rest of the skeletons became a pile of bones.

Moka smirked as she watched Naruto finishing off the rest of the army. "Yes... I truly have found the perfect mate."

"Whistle~ 'wasn't expecting that." Hakuto smirked as he watched Naruto destroy the entire army.

"SHUT UP!" Tsukune snarled.

"Well I'm out of here. I just wanted to see the school is destroyed." Hakuto said walking away from the scene.

Tsukune seethed as he watched. What the hell were they doing all he asked was for them to kill Naruto, But NOO he had to kill them instead. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself." Tsukune ripped his Holy Lock off transforming into his inner Ghoul. The ghoul started to walk to the battle field.

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Gin, and Kokoa watched as Naruto finished off the rest of the army leaving only the leader. The Belmont's stared in shock at how this Naruto Uzumaki easily defeated a horde of monsters. One of the Belmont's walked up to the Newspaper club. The group ready for battle not taking any chances with the people who had destroyed their school.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight you. My name is Leon." Leon said holding up his arms in defense.

"Yeah right you're probably just going to take advantage of the situation and finish us off." Kokoa retorted.

"I just want to know who this Naruto Uzumaki is." Leon said.

"None of your damn business." Kokoa snarled.

"Just watch the fight and you will find out." Mizore said.

"That's blasphemy to you know who his opponent is? That is Dracula we have been trying to kill him for years! There is no way he is strong enough to defeat are arch nemesis!" Leon argued.

"Just shut up and watch." Kurumu said crossing her arms.

Leon gave them a quizzical look then walked back over to his group.

"Looks like you're the only one left." Naruto yelled at Dracula. His sage mode gone from fighting the entire monster.

"Foolish Boy! You dare think you can defeat ME! I am immortal I will never die!" Dracula roared.

"Let's test that theory." Naruto grinned. He disappeared out of sight.

"Pathetic if you think that's going to work on me!" Dracula shouted, he turned around and back handed Naruto. Naruto went flying to the ground and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Fooled you! Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he thrust the swirling orb in Dracula's back.

Dracula fell to the ground from the impact. He stood back up unscathed from the blow.

"HAHAHA! Interesting this is going to be fun. Don't die to fast now boy!" Dracula lunged at Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled forming five copies of himself. "Keep him distracted while I go into sage mode. I want to finish this in one move." The clones nodded in unison and surrounded Dracula. Naruto disappeared.

"Running away are we boy!" Dracula shouted as he fought off the clones.

Naruto reappeared beside Moka. "(Huff) this is (huff) getting (huff) annoying." Naruto panted.

Moka looked over at Naruto. "Need Help?" She smirked.

"Nope. Just need a little time." Naruto grinned.

Moka frowned at his comment. "At least let me give you a tip. See that stone around his neck?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Aim for that. It's the source of his power." Moka stated.

Naruto back in sage mode. "Hmmmmm... Just to make sure I finish this I better use a bit of Kyuubi's power."

The orange youki began to swirl around Naruto as his whiskers turned more into scars, hair grew even wilder, eyes turned dark red again like Moka's, his canines grew into pointy fangs, and his fingernails became sharp claws ready to cut through anything.

Moka looked at him with lust. "God dammit why is it that whenever he looks like that I just to run over there, rip his clothes off and do it right then and there."

"Be right back Moka-Chan." Naruto said in a deeper huskier voice. That sent shivers up and down her spine.

With disappeared and reappeared back on the battlefield. The clones had already been defeated.

"Oh your back boy. Good I was beginning to think you had run away." Dracula laughed.

"Sorry but I'm still here. Shall we finish this in one more move?" Naruto asks.

"HAHAHA I see you like to cut to the chase boy. Very well."

The two lungs at each other. Dracula with a fire ball in his hand. Naruto had an Orange much larger Rasen Shuriken in his hand. The two attacks collide. "BOOM!" The force of the youki colliding knocks everyone away sending them flying. The two attacks continue to battle against each other trying to gain way. "Come on." Naruto whispered as he sent more of the Kyuubi's chakra into the attack. The extra chakra gave Naruto the push he needed. Naruto destroyed Dracula's fire ball.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken." Naruto yells as he shatters Dracula's stone necklace.

A large power gush's out of the stone. Not realizing it Naruto absorbs the power as flows out of the stone.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHHHH! H-how can this be!" Dracula shouts as he begins to disappear.

"Hehehe I told you....." Naruto said. "Hmmm... I don't feel too good." He blacks out.

"NARUTO!" Moka screams as runs to him.

The rest of the group follows behind her.

"I think it's time we go." Leon said as he looked at the rest of the Belmont family.

"What about killing Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Leave him be. He defeated our nemesis."

The group nod and walk away from the scene.

Moka picked Naruto up in her arms. "Good his still alive."

"Will Naruto-Niisama be ok?" Kokoa asks panicking.

"He will be just fine Kokoa. All he needs is some rest." Moka reassured her sister.

The group sighs in relief.

"Let's take him back to the dorms." Moka said.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Tsukune snarls as he walks toward the group.

The group gasps at what they see. "TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune was in his ghoul form, without the Holy Lock.

* * *

I decided not to do the ruby pairing instead I will write a different story for it.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

"MOKA DROP NARUTO NOW!" Tsukune yelled venomously.

"I do not have time for you now Tsukune." Moka glared, she walked past the ghoul.

Tsukune snarled and charged at Moka. He was starting to lose all senses from having the Holy Lock off. It was only thanks to Moka's training that he still had little control over himself. He swung his fist at Moka's head. Moka back handed Tsukune. He went tumbling across the battlefield making small craters every time he hit the ground. Thanks to the ghoul's power Tsukune quickly stood back up and lunged at Moka again.

"Kokoa take Naruto out of here. I have to deal with Tsukune." Moka sighed. She was not in the mood to fight Tsukune.

Kokoa took Naruto from Moka. She ran a good distance away from the fight. Then set Naruto against a tree. Kokoa was jumping for joy right now. She got to see Naruto-Niisama destroy an entire army and now she gets to see her Onee-Sama beat the shit out of that lowly human Tsukune. Oh how she dreamed of the day her Onee-Sama would kill the human. The only thing that would make this day even better was if she was the one to kill Tsukune for her Onee-Sama.

Moka side stepped out of the way as Tsukune tried to head butt her. He turned to face her. The ghoul had completely consumed Tsukune and was fighting purely off of instinct now. The ghoul growled as he aimed for her throat with his claws. She avoids the claws and grabs his rest, kicking him in the side multiple times. Then Moka swung Tsukune around throwing him into a tree.

"CRASH" The ghoul spit out blood from the impact.

The Ghoul got back to its feet and let out a loud "ROWR!" and then charges at Moka yet again. Moka yawns getting tired of Tsukune's antics. The Ghoul aimed for her jugular yet again.

"Do ever learn anything new." Moka sighed; she dodged the attack and grabbed Tsukune by the neck.

"Wait! Moka don't kill him." Kurumu yells.

Moka glared at the succubus still holding Tsukune up by the neck. "Why shouldn't I? He stole my Rosario and you remember what the Chairman said about if Tsukune ever lost the Holy Lock."

"Yeah... But he's not dead yet! So the Chairman was wrong. There must be a way to still save Tsukune!" Kurumu shouts, starting to cry. This day was terrible, the school was destroyed, all of the students and staff were dead, and now Moka was going to kill Tsukune. How could it ever get any worse?

"Hmpf! I don't care I still can't forgive him." Moka said, tightening her grip around Tsukune's neck.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" The Ghoul cried out in pain, struggling against the vampires grip.

"NOOOOO!" Kurumu cried, as she flew toward Moka.

Mizore stood in a daze, trying to take in everything that was happening. Ruby shot her crow feathers at Moka. While Yukari balled her eye's out.

"That will be enough now Akashiya-San." The Headmaster said, holding onto the vampire's arm that held Tsukune up.

"Chairman." Ruby sighed.

"I just happen to have a spare Holy Lock and we don't need no more students' dying. Now do we?" The Headmaster asks.

Moka let go of Tsukune. She looked over in Naruto's direction to see that he had started to wake up.

"Very well I shall leave Tsukune to you." Moka said, walking away.

The chairman placed the Holy Lock on Tsukune's wrist. The ghoul's power automatically recedes from the Lock's power. Tsukune passes out from the wounds he had inflicted from Moka.

Naruto felt his heart break as he looked at the wreckage of Yokai academy and all the bodies. This was a result of the cycle of hate...wait a second...that was it!

"Kokoa get back. Go stand by your sister and tell her not to get any closer." Naruto ordered.

"Ok..." Kokoa said, knowing not to disobey Naruto-Niisama. She walked over to her Onee-Sama.

Jumping right to the sixth-tail transformation, his skin peeled away and bones from a fox grew on parts of his body. Naruto ran through a jutsu with only two seals. When he'd been told about this jutsu by Konan after she'd buried, she'd told him that it shaves away at the user's life-force...but if he used it with only the Kyuubi's chakra, which was infinite, it wouldn't have any side-effects on him, his body, or life-force other than only being able to use this jutsu ONLY ONCE.

Ram...Snake. He pushed the limits of what his six-tailed form for all the energy it had.

"Forbidden Jutsu! Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!" Naruto shouted as he flooded the area within the area of the barrier that cut Yokai academy off from the rest of the world with the fox's power. As everyone watched, the school seemed to rebuild and heal itself.

As that was happening, the sky filled with souls that flew into the bodies of every one of the students and faculty. The school and the grounds around it were finished being restored first and everyone that the Belmont's had killed in destroying the school woke up, fully resurrected.

Naruto, so drained that his transformation undid itself, smiled.

"Thanks for doing this jutsu...right in front of me...Nagato."

With his smile still in place, Naruto lost consciousness.

"NARUTO!" Moka screams, she runs to the blonde. Followed by Kokoa.

The chairman watched in fascination at how the ninja was able to restore the entire school. "Hehehe... You never seem to amaze me kid. I would say you've surpassed your father."

The girls stood in amazement as they watched the school and their class mates are revived.

"WOW. Desu" Yukari mumbled.

"I know." Kurumu sighed.

They could verily say anything. The terrible day had just been reversed thanks to Naruto. Moka carried Naruto over to the group.

"Did he?" Mizore asks, still in shock.

"Yes. Now move." Moka said. She carried Naruto past the group.

Moka carried Naruto into the infirmary and laid him into one of the beds.

"Please wake up soon Naruto." Moka whispered into his ear. She kissed him on the lips.

Six weeks later...

Naruto awoke to the searing pain of his body, but what seemed to wake him up the most was that he was starving. Not just any kind of starving, he had a certain crave for something. Yet he couldn't figure out what it was. His throat burned for something to drink. He looked around the room.

"What am I doing in the infirmary?" Naruto wondered, as he rubbed his throat.

He tried to sit up.

"OWWWWWW!" Naruto screamed in pain from just trying to lift his head. "Shit! How the hell am I going to get something to drink." He wondered, as the craving got even worse. So he laid in bed for a while, thinking up a plan.

"That's it!" He winced in pain as he tried to do his hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two copies poofed into the room in front of Naruto's bed.

"Copy number one you go get me something to drink. Number two get me some ramen." Naruto ordered.

"Hai!" The two clones said in unison and jump out the window.

At the cafeteria the Newspaper club minus two members was sitting at a table. Discussing about different things.

"How much longer do you think Naruto's going to be in a coma? Desu" Yukari sighed; she was missing the blonde ninja.

"It's already been six weeks! How long does he plan to leave Onee-Sama alone?" Kokoa whined.

"Hey isn't that..." Kurumu said pointing at someone in an orange school uniform. The entire student's in the cafeteria was staring at the person.

"Naruto!" They all shout in unison, jumping out of their seats.

"We need to tell Moka about this!" Kurumu said. The group nod and run out of the cafeteria.

The clone walked over to a vending machine and paid for a few bottles of water. Everyone was whispering as the clone walked away. It met up with the other clone, and the two went back to Naruto.

Moka sat on the couch in Naruto's room. She had stayed in his room for the entire six weeks.

"Damn that Chairman not allowing me to see Naruto." She growled. She had tried to sneak into his room only to be stopped by the Chairman himself.

Not only was she not allowed to see Naruto. Her Rosario had stopped working. The Chairman had told her she would have to go back home to get it fixed. Tsukune was locked up under suspicion for what happened to the school.

Then all of a sudden the door burst open. Naruto walked over to the kitchen ignoring the silver haired vampire that sat on his catch. Moka lifted an eyebrow as she watched Naruto make some instant ramen.

"He dares ignore me?" She thought as the clone finished fixing the ramen.

Moka walked over to the clone and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Moka-Chan!" The clone said grinning.

Moka smirked. She had the perfect idea. Moka wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him to her.

"Whoa! Moka-Chan stop." The clone said, as Moka licked Naruto's neck.

She ignored the clone and bit his neck. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. Moka growled as she realized it was a fake, but if a fake was running around that meant the real Naruto was awake. Moka grabbed the cup of ramen then left the room.

Naruto lay in bed waiting for the two clones to get back. He had realized that for some reasons his senses were heightened. Not that they weren't already good from being a ninja, but they were ten times better than normal.

"I wonder how long I've been in here." Naruto wondered.

Then all of a sudden one of the clones dispelled, sending Naruto its memories.

"Jeez! Moka I wanted to eat that ramen." Naruto grumbled. "Sigh... guess I'll have to wait for a nurse."

His other clone walked in, handing Naruto his drink. The clone dispelled right after.

"Finally!" Naruto said, twisting the cap.

The newspaper club met up with Moka at the front of Naruto's hospital room. Moka opened the door to a shocking site. Naruto was sitting up in the bed drinking a water, but that wasn't what shocked them he had silver hair and red slitted eye's. Moka dropped the cup of ramen in shock.

"Oh! Hey guys. What's with the faces?" Naruto asks. Then he looked down at Moka's feet to see the cup ramen all over the floor. "Ah... My ramen."

"..." Silence filled the room.

"Hello." Naruto said, waving.

"You're a VAMPIRE!" Kurumu yelled. She asked what was on everyone's mind, yet they couldn't say it.

Naruto gave them a quizzical look. "Noooo... But I have been having this strange craving all day and my throat has been burning like crazy all day. Could one of you go get me more water?" He asked, rubbing his throat.

"Then explain why your hair silver and your eye's are red?" Mizore asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't have silver hair and i only have red eyes... well when I'm using Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto chuckled.

"I think you need to look in a mirror. Desu." Yukari said, pointing toward the bathroom.

"Hehehe... I can't exactly get up right now." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh here then! Desu." Yukari said. She made a mirror appear in front of Naruto.

He examined himself thoroughly. "...Hahahaha this must be some kind of prank from Kyuubi...Hahahaha." Naruto started laughing mechanically.

"Would the rest of you leave me and Naruto alone? I think I need to discuss some... Things with him..." Moka said, pushing the other girls out of the room.

Moka listened as the girls walked away to make sure no one heard their conversation. "That means you to Kokoa." The silver haired vampire sighed.

"H-Hai Onee-Sama!" Kokoa stuttered. "Damn she noticed me. As expected of my Onee-Sama."

After Kokoa left Moka turned around to face Naruto.

"This has to be a joke. Right?" Naruto asked, still in shock.

"Do you detest being a vampire?" Moka asked.

Naruto stared at Moka for a while. "Well no... Just this craving is driving me insane!"

Moka smirked, then walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "Do you want my blood Naruto?" She asked.

"Eh... That's." Naruto stared at her neck. The longer he thought about the more he wanted to bite down on her flesh.

Moka moved a few inch's closer to the now silver haired ninja. "Let me ask again. Do you want my blood?" She whispered into his ear in a very seductive way.

Naruto couldn't say anything and just nodded his head. She smirked at his reaction. He moved his head closer to her neck. She tilted her head up to give him easy access. Naruto happily sunk his new fangs into her neck. This made Moka moan. It felt so good to have her blood mate drinking her blood. Naruto pulled away licking his lips. Moka noticed that Naruto hair had gone back to blonde and eyes sky blue after he was finished. This disappointed her a little. She thought he looked so much hotter as a vampire.

"Delicious." He murmured, gazing into her blood red eyes. He realized that his body no longer hurt. A few minutes past.

As the two stared at each other. The door slid open revealing the Chairman and Tsukune. Naruto gasped as he saw that Moka was now sitting on top of him. Moka glared at the Chairman for interrupting her and Naruto. She climbed off of Naruto and sat back down at the edge of the bed.

"Oh don't mind me." The Headmaster smirked.

"U-Um this isn't what it looks like." Naruto stuttered.

"I bet." The Headmaster chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Moka growled.

"I just came by to give you some news. Better yet I think someone else would like to speak." The Headmaster gleamed.

"Yes I would. Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby arrested under supposition for plotting the destruction of the school and almost succeeding." Kuyou grinned as he walked into the room.

"What the fuck. That wasn't me. I have nothing to do with that." Naruto yelled.

"We have evidence that proves otherwise. Now come with me." Kuyou snarled, grabbing Naruto's arm.

Youki filled the air as Moka glared at Kuyou. "I can prove his innocents."

"Then please enlighten us." Headmaster said.

"That day Tsukune had stolen my Rosario and Naruto was with me looking for Tsukune." Moka stated.

"Tsukune do you have anything to say?" The Chairman asked.

"..." Tsukune stayed quiet. Trying to think of a plan to get him out of this situation.

"I'm sure Tsukune couldn't have done this all by himself." Naruto interrupted.

"Yes... I believe your right on that." The Headmaster smirked.

"It was Hakuto!" Tsukune blurted.

"Thank you. I will have a special team sent after him. Now for your punishment." The Headmaster said.

"Eh! B-But I didn't do anything." Tsukune panicked.

"You're the only one who can take Moka's Rosario off. So you had to be in on the plan. Hell it wouldn't even surprise me if you were the one that came up with it." Kuyou rolled his eyes at the human.

Tsukune stared wide eyed at the leader of the Student Police. He had it the mark right on the spot.

"I believe that's answer is enough. You're coming with me. Time to punish you for all your wrong doings. We shall have you killed in front of the entire school to prove a point. Just like we would have last time if it weren't for your friends little coup de ta." Kuyou snarled.

"Kuyou wait! Don't kill him!" Naruto called.

Kuyou sent Naruto a look; he may have liked Naruto, but justice DEMANED Tsukune's punishment.

"I've got an idea that'll make him WISH you'd killed him instead!"

NOW Kuyou was interested!

"Seeing as that inner ghoul used his jealousy to manipulate him, and how I was who he tried framing for what happened, how about this: I fight him one-on-one. If I win, he gets all his memories about this school erased and permanently expelled, if HE wins, he just gets suspended until the start of the second semester."

"BUT IT'S STILL THE FIRST MONTH OF THE FIRST SEMESTER! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE SEPERATED FROM MOKA FOR THAT LONG!" Tsukune screamed.

Kuyou burst out laughing. Since that ghoul inside of him took advantage of Tsukune's feelings for Moka, this punishment was forcing Tsukune to be separated from his heart's desire. Naruto was good!

"Do it!" Kuyou said delighted.

"You sure you're up for this Naruto? You were just released from the infirmary after Kyuubi-sama restored the school and everyone in it after you destroyed Dracula and his entire army." Kuyou said.

"So? I know it'll affect my fighting ability, but seeing as if he succeeds or fails, it'll have the same result anyway so it makes things more interesting." Naruto said as if he were talking about the weather. This was all part of his job of looking out for Tsukune as far as the blond ninja was concerned.

"Tell you what Tsukune, since your TECHNALLY human without using your world's energy to boost your power and go into your true form anymore after the Headmaster stripped you of your ghoul form seeing as that the ghoul in you tried merging and replacing your true form with itself, we'll go at it in human form and bare-bones hand-to-hand." Naruto lied smoothly to keep Tsukune's humanity secret.

Tsukune grimaced, facing Naruto one on one without being able to use anything other than bare fists? Was that a good thing?

"Ho, and one more thing Kuyou, if you need to publicly punish someone, I found you a patsy." Naruto said.

"Then shall we take this outside right now?" The Headmaster asked. He was interested in Naruto's proposition.

"Fine." Tsukune growled.

They walked outside and got ready for the fight.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Tsukune mumbled.

"I'll let you have the first hit. Since we both know you're a lot weaker than me." Naruto grinned.

Tsukune lunged at Naruto aiming for his head. "Shit." Naruto thought. He really was still exhausted from the fight with Dracula and reviving the school. There was nice Cracking noise as Tsukune's fist made contact with Naruto's jaw. Naruto stood his ground and punched Tsukune in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Tsukune wheeled backwards but continued to stand. "Sigh if only I wasn't tired" Naruto thought as he flipped Tsukune onto the ground.

The two continued at it for thirty minutes. Naruto laid on his back panting. "You win."

Tsukune gave the blonde ninja a hard stare.

"Tsukune...I understand you hold me in contempt, but did you even stop to think about after you had me destroyed or just WHY that was? What was your reason for wanting me dead? Don't say hatred, only a wild beast uses that excuse. If you felt weaker than me, work to get stronger. If you felt afraid I was replacing you in the eyes of which you hold dear, fight to keep the place you've earned in their lives rather than rolling over and taking it or running away. You clearly understand that if you aren't willing to do things you aren't proud of for the sake of whose important to you then you have no right to say you value those bonds, how a ghoul was able to take advantage of your feelings to cause what happened is proof of that because you valued your bonds to be willing to go that far. Ask yourself what you'd fight for. I'm not the type who can be beaten by someone that lacks a reason to oppose me. Until you have a purpose and can stand on your own two legs, the fangs you bare at me will never reach my throat." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Besides you got two beautiful girls that would do anything for you. Yet you're so blind with revenge you can't even see them." Naruto said, looking over at Kurumu and Mizore who had walked upon the scene.

Tsukune took in all of what Naruto said. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"Hey I've had to deal with a lot worse." Naruto grinned as he sat up.

Tsukune nodded. Not wanting to ask.

Kuyou walked over to the two boys. "You let him win didn't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about? He won fair and square. Right Tsukune." Naruto winked at the human.

"That's right." Tsukune said.

"No matter a deals a deal. I shall let you go this time." Kuyou snarled.

The two boys broke into laughter as the police leader walked away. Moka walked over to the boys.

"I see you two are getting along now." Moka smirked.

"Yep." Naruto grinned.

Tsukune nodded to ashamed to talk to Moka.

"By the way Moka-Chan I just noticed this, but how come your still here even though you have your Rosario on." Naruto asked, looking at the Rosario.

Moka glared at Tsukune. The human flinched under her gaze.

"You see when I used it to summon the Belmont family. It kind of lost all its power." Tsukune chuckled.

"I see. Well I'm going to go to my room now and get some sleep." Naruto yawned.

"I'm coming to." Moka said.

"No. I want to be alone for tonight." Naruto said, walking away.

Moka frowned, but knew Naruto was probably really tired right now. She watched him as he disappeared into the forest.

Naruto walked into his dorm room.

"Hey kit I got some good news." The Kyuubi laughed.

"What now you damn fox." Naruto grumbled.

"Change the attitude or I'm not going to tell you about your new vampire powers." The Kyuubi growled.

"Really? Tell me and I promise to start calling you something else." Naruto said.

"Your new vampire power is kind of like my power. You see you're still human only now you can also call upon the powers of a vampire. Thanks to the power of the stone you absorbed." Kyuubi said.

"It won't try to kill me every time I use it will it?" Naruto grumbled. That's just what he needed another power that would be out for his head.

"That's for you to find out kit." The Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto groaned.

"Then why did I have that crave to eat blood earlier?" Naruto asked.

"That's most likely because when you're in that form you turn into a vampire." The Kyuubi chuckled.

"Whatever." Naruto sighed. He left his subconscious.

Naruto lay in his bed. "I'm going to have to tell Moka-Chan about this tomorrow." Then he went to sleep.

The next day Naruto awoke to another annoying alarm clock. He slid out of bed and got ready for school. After he was dressed he fixed him some ramen for breakfast since he had enough time. Then left his room heading for the school.

He was walking through the grave when someone latched onto him from behind.

"Good morning Moka-Chan." Naruto grinned, turning around to face her.

"Good morning Naruto." Moka said, leaning closer to him. She bit down on his neck and had her morning breakfast.

"Do you need some blood to?" Moka asked, tilting her head.

"Actually about that. The Kyuubi told me last night that my vampire power is like when I use his. So I'm still human. Only whenever I'm in vampire form will I get the craving for blood." Naruto grinned.

"Oh I see..." Moka frowned; she liked it better when she thought he had turned into an actual vampire.

The two silently walked to school after that.

Naruto groaned as Miss. Nekonome handed him yet another test. He slammed his head against the desk a few times. Earning stares from the other students.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Miss. Nekonome asked worried.

"No Sensei." Naruto frowned.

"Ok then. Get to work on your test." The teacher said.

The door to the classroom slid open. Ruby walked into the room.

"Naruto and Moka-San would you two come with me." Ruby asked.

Naruto and Moka got up from their seats and followed Ruby out the door. The class started to whisper once the two were gone.

"Ok class quiet down." Miss. Nekonome said, clapping her hands together.

Naruto and Moka followed Ruby to the Headmaster's office. She opened the door and let the two go inside.

"What's it this time?" Naruto growled.

"Spring Break is coming up." The Headmaster chuckled.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"As you know Akashiya-San needs to go back home to get her Rosario fixed and I'm sure you don't want to be left at the school alone. So I just figured you would want to go with her." The Headmaster grinned.

Moka went wide eyed. She didn't even think about taking Naruto home with her.

"Hell yeah I want to go." Naruto shouted.

"Wait Naruto I don't think that's a good idea." Moka whispered. Remembering that her father would kill any boy that got near the house.

"Eh! Why not Moka-Chan doesn't you want me to meet your family?" Naruto pouted.

"Yes... But-"

"Then it's settled I'm going!" Naruto grinned.

Moka sighed.

"Good you two can go now that's all I had to say." The Headmaster smirked. This had gone easier than he thought it would.

YEA...Sorry it took so long to come out I was and still am grounded.

Good news is I finally got a computer to myself even if it's a piece of garbage it gets the job done.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was sitting on the bus looking out the window. He was nervous. Today was the day he got to meet Moka-Chan's family. She had told him about her family that night. So Naruto was a little scared that her father might try to kill him as soon as he gets off the bus. He began to tap his fingers the closer they got. "Shit what I am going to do if he attacks me obviously I have the right to fight back, but it's Moka-Chan's father. I don't want her to hate me for killing her father. Hell he might even kill me the way Moka talks about him." Naruto sighed.

Moka looked up at Naruto. She could see that he was worried. So she sat up then sat back down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing Moka-Chan?" Naruto asks. He was getting a little used to her antics to where it didn't bother him to much anymore. In fact he liked it when she did this kind of stuff.

"Why are you so worried?" She asks softly.

"I'm not worried Moka-Chan... Just... thinking." Naruto replies.

"Oh really then why are you shaking?" she smirked.

"It's just. This is the first time I'm meeting your family..." Naruto mumbled.

"I see. Then how about I make you forget about all of that." Moka said. She greedily kissed him on the lips. Naruto happily returned the kiss as he begged for entrance, sliding his tongue against her lips. Moka gladly opened her mouth and allowed Naruto to explore. Their tongues danced, intertwining with each other. Then Moka did something unexpected she bit down on Naruto's tongue. The mixture of his blood and saliva was even tastier than she expected.

"Yes Onee-Sama just like that... hehehe" Kokoa chuckled, she had perverted look on her face.

"Do you think it's a good idea to spy on them?" The Bus Driver asked.

"Shut up! Like you're one to talk anyway! You're obviously watching them from your mirror!" Kokoa growled.

"Hehehehe... Can't get passed you can I?" The Bus Driver smirked.

"Kokoa-Sama I think the Bus Driver is right. Even if he isn't following his own advice. I think you should give those two some privacy. Dechu" Kou squeaked.

"Not you to Kou!" Kokoa grabbed her bat familiar and began to squish him.

The bus exited the tunnel into a dirt road filled with cherry blossoms. A couple of miles up the long dirt road was a giant castle. The bus pulled to a stop. Of course Naruto and Moka were oblivious to this fact, since they were having too much fun showing their affections for each other.

"Ahem!" Kokoa coughed.

Naruto and Moka pulled apart and glared at Kokoa.

"What is it Chibi-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"We're here." Kokoa said backing away. The two of them scared the shit out of her.

"Well then shall we go?" Naruto grinned.

Moka got off of Naruto's lap. Then walked off the bus. Naruto followed her. He looked around to see that the castle was still many miles away.

"What gives? Why didn't you take us all the way to the castle?" Naruto asked.

"I don't feel like dying today kid." The Bus Driver chuckled, closing the door. The bus disappeared back into the tunnel.

"What the fuck!" Naruto taught.

"Don't listen to that creep Naruto-Niisama. Papa will only kill you if you're not careful." Kokoa reassured him. She was extremely happy to be home.

"Hahahaha..." Naruto was beginning to regret this.

Moka held his hand. Trying to reassure him everything would be ok.

"Ignore her. Just don't lie to father about anything, or he will kill. Also if you tell father the truth and he doesn't like it, then he'll still kill you. So just make sure to not tell him anything he doesn't want to hear and you will be fine." Moka said, squeezing his hand.

"Hahahhahhahahaha... What the FUCK! So basically I'm dead no matter what." Naruto screamed in his mind, anime tears streaming down his face.

The three slowly walked to the castle. Mostly because Naruto said he would like to add just a few more minutes to his soon to end life. If what they said about their father was true, he knew as soon as he got to the castle he was dead. Moka continued to hold his hand as they got closer to the castle. The road had turned to stone once they got out of the forest. A long wooden bridge connected the castle to the forest. Naruto noticed that the castle was floating in midair. There was a man standing at the other end of the bridge. He had nicely trimmed short silver hair and red slitted eyes. He wore a black cape along with the rest of his cloth's that just screamed 'VAMPIRE!' Naruto could easily tell that the Man was Moka's father. The man was reading a book, waiting for them.

"Hello father." Moka and Kokoa bowed.

"OH MY GOD! Not another perverted old man!" Naruto screamed out loud. The book the man was reading was 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He swore he could see Ero-Sennin's ghost behind the guy giggling like a pervert.

Moka and Kokoa stared at Naruto in horror. He had just insulted their father, one of the most powerful men in the world. To make it worse he had called their father a pervert. Naruto was definitely a dead man now.

Lord Akashiya looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows. "You must be Naruto. I have heard much about you from my daughter Kokoa. For what reason do you call me a pervert. If you do not take that back I shall kill you right now."

Naruto gulped. He didn't mean to say that out loud. "I-I-It's just the book your reading. Ero-Sennin wrote it and I swear I did not mean to just say that."

"Ero-Sennin? Do you mean Jiraiya?" Lord Akashiya asked. He was rather amused with this boy his daughter's had brought home. It was too bad he would have to kill the boy soon.

"You know my Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"So he was your Sensei. I see that explains a lot." Lord Akashiya nodded. He closed the book and eyed the boy more closely. Then he noticed that his daughter was holding hands with Naruto. He looked at the boy's neck and saw the mark on his neck. Akashiya narrowed his eyes. Kokoa had told him about the boy, but nothing of his daughter's relationship with the boy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Akashiya growled, starring at his youngest daughter. His Youki began to rise.

Kokoa began to shiver.

"You see father this is..." Moka began.

Naruto got in front of her. "I am in love with your daughter and I asked her to mark me as her blood mate. She is not to blame for this. I will gladly do anything for her. Even if I have to defeat you." He glared at Lord Akashiya.

"You are very stupid boy. Don't even think you have a chance against me. Now get away from my daughter and leave my sight now! Never come near her again and I'll let you live." Lord Akashiya snarled His Youki tripling.

"No deal." Naruto growled, his killer intent mixing with the vampire lord's Youki.

Moka stepped in between them. "W-Wait father. I also love Naruto. I'm the one that marked him. He had nothing to do with this. So please let him go."

"Moka get out of the way now! I am going to show this boy his place." Lord Akashiya growled, his Youki continued to rise.

"Moka-Chan let me handle this." Naruto snarled.

Moka gave him a worried look. Even if he was really strong there was just no way for Naruto to beat her father. Naruto winked at her. This confused her. What was Naruto thinking?

"It's ok Moka-Chan." Naruto try to reassure her.

There was just no helping this. So she sighed and got out of the way.

"Hmmmm... This boy seems to have some promise. No wonder Kokoa thought so highly of him." Lord Akashiya thought. He watched as the boy smirked at him.

"Just to let you know I've fought three vampires so far with ease. Two of them were your daughter's. Moka and I believe the other one was called Karua. The last vampire was named Dracula. He had destroyed our school so I kicked his ass." Naruto smirked. If he couldn't win with strength then he sure as hell was going to try talking his way out.

"Dracula? You make me laugh boy. That weakling is nothing compared to me. If you're trying to scare me you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Lord Akashiya laughed. Although if what the boy had said was true...

Naruto frowned. "Damn there goes that plan."

"Follow me boy. I do not want to accidentally destroy my castle when killing you." Lord Akashiya smirked.

Naruto followed Akashiya toward the house.

"Ah yes Moka I forbid you from coming anywhere near the fight. That goes for you to Kokoa. Do not enter the house until I come out." Lord Akashiya said.

The two nodded. They watched as Naruto and their father entered the house.

"Please don't die Naruto." Moka mumbled.

"Why are we entering the castle? I thought you said you didn't want the castle destroyed?" Naruto asked. He looked around the room in amazement. They were going down one of the many hallways. It was huge. The walls were a crimson red color. On the walls were tons of picture's, mostly of Lord Akashiya and his family. In one of the pictures Lord Akashiya was sitting on a gold throne with two women on each side of him. One Naruto figured was Moka's mom, for the looked like twins. The other Naruto figured was Kokoa's mom.

"In hear boy." Lord Akashiya gestured toward a black door.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside. The room was pitch black.

"Ready to die boy?" Lord Akashiya began to laugh.

"Hey I can't see!" Naruto yelled. He looked around the room frantically.

"Yes let me fix that." Lord Akashiya said. Lights flashed on in the room.

They were inside a dome many miles wide. The room was completely made out of what looked like cement. There was nothing in the room.

"Now let's get started. I want to hurry so I can go see my daughter's." Lord Akashiya smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah I know you just want me to kick your that much faster. You don't need to tell me." Naruto smirked. He went into sage mode.

Lord Akashiya watched as the boy's strength increased. Although it was still nothing compared to his. He took off his cape not wanting to get it dirty.

"Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thousands of Naruto's filled the room.

"Damn this was going to take a while." Lord Akashiya sighed. He didn't feel like using his full powers on the boy. That would just be a waste.

The clones charged the vampire lord from every direction. He simply raised his Youki, killing the clones that got near him. Naruto watched as his clones rapidly disappeared. He waved over to one of his clones. They devised a plan.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto yelled, throwing the spinning orb at the vampire lord.

Akashiya smirked as he saw the orb flying toward him. There was no way for it to harm him. So he simply raised his arm to deflect it. The orb whirled past him, exploding on the wall. It threw him forward a couple of feet. The vampire lord scold. He would have to watch out for those.

"Shit I missed. Looks like I'm going to have to use some of Kyuubi's power." Naruto growled. Three tails began to form.

Lord Akashiya watched as the Youki swirled around Naruto. He would have been surprised if Kokoa hadn't told him about the Kyuubi. When she had told him in one of her letters he thought she was lying. "I can see why my daughter chose you. However that does not mean I accept you." He shouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Then let me convince you with this!" He shouted back. Naruto disappeared.

"You're going to have to be faster than that boy." Lord Akashiya said, his eyes flickered around the room.

Another tail formed as Naruto's speed picked up. Akashiya continued to watch Naruto run around the room at blinding speeds. He took note that every time a new tail formed the boy grew a lot stronger. "Hmmmm... I wonder what would happen if the boy gained all nine tails."

"Come on boy! I thought you were going to kick my ass! You can't even harm a fly at that level of power!" Lord Akashiya yelled.

Naruto roared. Two more tails formed. He was now had six tails. The venomous Youki filled the room. Lord Akashiya took note. The Youki had become a lot stronger than what he had thought. He had heard about the Kyuubi no Kitsune and how fearsome it was, but he had never really thought much of it or any of the other bijuu. "Yes if I can get this boy to the ninth tail just maybe I'll be able to go all out."

"Damn it boy! Your so damn weak I could kill you in my sleep!" Lord Akashiya laughed.

"Fuck you old man!" Naruto yelled. His anger was taking over as the next tail formed. "Shit if I'm not careful the Kyuubi will take over." He stopped and tried to calm down, but he stayed in his seven tailed fox form. He knew he was going to need all the power he could get to win.

"My turn boy." Lord Akashiya smirked. He disappeared out of sight.

Naruto couldn't keep up with the vampire lord. He cried out in agony as he felt his ribs crack. Naruto leaned on one knee. "Damn maybe I really can't win." Naruto sighed.

Lord Akashiya punched Naruto in the jaw. The jinchuuriki was sent flying into the top of the ceiling. Naruto had lost conscious.

"Damn it kit. Get the fuck up! I will not have a weak container! I will not be defeated by a filthy vampire! If you don't get your ass up I swear I'm going to get out there and rip you apart. Then I'm going to go kill that vampire bitch of girlfriend you have!" The Kyuubi howled. He was furious. How dare anyone be able to defeat his seven tail form like that.

"Shut up you damn fox!" Naruto shouted.

"Hehehe... Pop a nerve did I kit? Good..."The Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox.

"I shall let you use my full powers. Only this once. Then after that it's back to me trying to kill you." The Kyuubi laughed.

"Oh so generous of you." Naruto scowled.

"You better respect me kit. Or your dead meat!" The Kyuubi snapped.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever just get on with it." Naruto sighed.

Lord Akashiya frowned. The boy really was weaker than he thought. He began to leave the room. When all of a sudden the room filled with a killer demonic aura that almost just maybe equaled his own. Before he knew it he was slammed into a wall. Akashiya tried to move out of the boy's vice like grip.

"Not so tough are we now?" Naruto laughed. He had completely transformed into the Kyuubi.

Lord Akashiya began to laugh. "Yes! This is what I wanted! Now I can finally use all of my power!"

Naruto leaped back as Lord Akashiya's Youki filled the room. It was equal to that of the Kyuubi's.

"Damn it Kyuubi. I thought this was going to be easy!" Naruto growled.

"Life's a bitch kit. Get used to it." Kyuubi snarled. He also wasn't too happy about his power being equal to that of a vampire.

The two battled neck and neck, fang to fang, claw to claw neither gaining ground. Whenever Naruto landed a punch Akashiya kicked back. Naruto swiped one of his large tails at the vampire lord. Akashiya smirked and dodged the attack. Naruto growled. This was going to take forever if he didn't finish it soon. Then an idea came to him.

"That just might work." Naruto smirked, showing off a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

He began to transform again. His body began to turn back into that of a human form. (Kind of like Kuyou's.) He still had his nine tails swishing behind him, but now his fur had turned silver. The orange Youki had turned pitch black as it swirled around him. Lord Akashiya stood in shock as Naruto's power had become even stronger.

"What the fuck is with this kid?" Lord Akashiya thought. "It's like he has a never ending supply of power that keeps increasing."

"Ready to give up?" Naruto smirked.

"What the hell are you?" Lord Akashiya yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." Naruto laughed. He still didn't know much about his new power. So he wanted to end this soon or he might lose. Naruto could already fill the effects his vampire power. It was racking his body with pain.

"You still don't have full control over that power. Do you boy?" Lord Akashiya smirked.

Naruto glared at the vampire lord. How did he find out so fast?

"Maybe or maybe not. I still have enough control to beat you." Naruto growled.

"How about we call this a tie. I have grown rather fond of you. Let's say you have changed my opinion of you greatly. I'll even give you my blessing." Lord Akashiya said.

Naruto took a step back a little shocked. "What's the catch?"

"You doubt me boy? This no joke. I'll also help you learn how to control your powers. I could tell that during the fight you were struggling to keep the Kyuubi's power under control. Let alone your vampire power on top of that." Lord Akashiya smirked.

"Really?" Naruto asked, reverting back to his human form.

"Yes. Now how about we have a drinking contest to get to know each other better." Lord Akashiya asked, walking toward the door.

"Deal!" Naruto shouted.

Moka sat under a tree, waiting for some sign that the fight was over. Six hours had passed with no word from her father. She was beginning to panic. What if Naruto was already dead? No he couldn't be father would have already come out by now if he was.

"Do you think Naruto-Niisama is ok? You don't think father's already killed him." Kokoa frowned. She was sitting next to her sister.

"I'm sure Naruto is ok." Moka said trying to reassure her sister and herself.

"Moka! What are you doing here?" A figure asked walking out of the forest.

"Mother!" Moka said shocked. She ran up and hugged her mother.

"Yes it is great to see you too. Now please tell me what are you doing here?" Lady Akashiya asked.

"I came to get my Rosario fixed and... Wait why you are here?" Moka looked up at her mother.

"Oh after you left for Yokai Gakuen I decided to move back in with your father." Lady Akashiya sighed.

"Kokoa! I've missed you!" Another figure screeched.

"Karua-Neesan!" Kokoa yelped. As her older sister hugged her.

"Oh and I smell that yummy boys scent here as well. Papa hasn't already killed him has he?" Karua asked.

"His names Naruto and I don't know they've been gone for hours." Kokoa began to cry.

"Naruto?" Lady Akashiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You see mother my..." Moka tried to think of the right word.

"MATE!" Kokoa shouted.

"EHHHHH! I wanted him for myself." Karua cried. Ever since he had beaten her she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had almost gone to her sisters' school just to get him.

"Mate huh? So does that mean you've already marked him?" Lady Akashiya asks.

Moka nodded.

"And his been with your father for hours now?" Lady Akashiya asks.

"Six hours to be exact." Moka said.

"Your father hasn't stepped out of the house once saying that this Naruto is dead?" Lady Akashiya asks.

"Nope." Kokoa said.

Lady Akashiya was a little shocked. This boy must be something else if her husband hadn't come out of the house yet.

"I think we should go see them now." She said, walking toward the door.

"Wait mother! Father told us we couldn't enter the house yet." Moka protested.

"It's fine. Come with me." Lady Akashiya said.

The girls followed Lady Akashiya into the house. They heard laughter throughout the room. Then they walked into the main room to see Naruto and their father drunk. The two were having a drinking contest.

"I KNEW IT YOUR A PERVERTED OLD MAN JUST LIKE ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhh we don't want anyone to hear us." Lord Akashiya said laughing. He patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto nodded.

"Now about you marrying my daughter. How does tomorrow sound?" Lord Akashiya asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto laughed.

The two froze as they felt Youki mixed with killer intent fill the room. "Dear what is this about marriage?"

"Hahahaha... Darling I can explain. Just give me a minute." Lord Akashiya flinched.

Moka looked over in Naruto's direction.

"You had me worried sick for hours, thinking that you were dead! And now I find you having a drinking contest with my father! Couldn't you have at least come and got us!" Moka shouted, glaring at Naruto.

The two men chuckled and said. "Hehe sorry we kind of forgot." They broke into laughter, patting each other on the back.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" The two women yelled, kicking their men in the face.

Naruto and Lord Akashiya were sent flying through a wall.

Kokoa and Karua watched the seen in shock.

"Moka dear. How about we leave these two imbeciles and go have some fun." Lady Akashiya asked.

"Yes mother that sounds like a brilliant plan." Moka said.

The two furious women left the room. While Kokoa and Karua stayed frozen from shock.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

"We can explain!" Lord Akashiya shouted.

The night was filled with the cries of the two men pleading for forgiveness.

The next morning Naruto awoke outside of the castle. He looked around and saw that Lord Akashiya was lying next to him. He grumbled as he remembered what happened last night. They were kicked out of the house for their stupidity. Lord Akashiya began to wake up. He looked around then at Naruto.

"Ah yes. We were kicked out. Weren't we?" Lord Akashiya asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Smart move." Naruto sighed.

"Hey! I'm not the only one to blame here boy." Lord Akashiya said.

"Right and I'm the one who came up with the drinking contest idea." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Watch it boy!" Lord Akashiya growled.

"Whatever. Can we go back inside yet?" Naruto asked.

"Should be ok." Lord Akashiya said, getting up.

The two men walked back inside the castle. Naruto's stomach growled. So they decided to go get something to eat. They walked into the dining room to see the girls sitting around the dining table. The food was already ready. Lord Akashiya took his seat at the front of the table. While Naruto sat down next to Moka.

"Good Morning Moka-Chan!" Naruto grinned.

She ignored him. Naruto frowned, but knew he deserved it since he made her worry. His stomach growled again. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"Hahaha..." Naruto went silent from embarrassment.

The table was silent as they ate food. When Lady Akashiya finally broke the silence.

"Dear would you explain to me how you got so attached to this boy?" She asked.

"Let's just he grows on you." Lord Akashiya winked.

"Father what was this about marriage?" Moka asked.

"Yes you two are to be married later on today." Lord Akashiya smirked.

"Dear!" Lady Akashiya shouted.

"The boy has proven himself and I'm sure are daughter would love the idea." Lord Akashiya grinned.

Moka nodded. To embarrassed to say anything.

"Good then the wedding will be later today when my other wife and daughter get here." Lord Akashiya said.

"Eh! But I want to marry Naruto-Kun as well!" Karua frowned.

Moka glared at her sister. "He is mine!"

"For now maybe." Karua said. Then she looked over to Naruto. "Naruto-Kun whenever you want to be with a real woman come find me I would be glad to do anything your little brain can think of."

Moka growled at her sister. Naruto started to chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. This was a really awkward situation.

Lord Akashiya clapped his hands, silencing the table. "Karua Moka has already claimed Naruto. You shall give up on him immediately."

"Yes father." Karua frowned.

"Moka give me your Rosario." Lord Akashiya said.

Moka handed him her Rosario. "Father you're not going to destroy it are you?"

"No dear. I'm going to fix it. But this better be the last time." Lord Akashiya sighed.

Moka nodded.

"Then shall we plan this wedding!" Kokoa said.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto was now in his new sharp black tux. His under shirt and bow tie were black too. To finish off the tux was a black rose in his left pocket on his chest. One of the maids tried to comb his blonde spiky hair back, but to no avail. So she had given up on fixing his hair, leaving him in the room alone. He checked himself out in the mirror. "Damn I look good!"

"How's it going boy?" Lord Akashiya asked, entering the room. The vampire lord had on an all-white tux. The exact opposite of Naruto's. The vampire lord grinned and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Great! How much longer am I going to have to stay in this room though?" Naruto asked. He had been waiting in the room ever since breakfast.

"Not too much longer. Just waiting for my other wife to arrive." Lord Akashiya sighed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask boy." Lord Akashiya said, shaking his head.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The two said in unison.

Lady Akashiya walked into the room. She had on a long black strapless dress. There was a slit down the left side, revealing a good amount of leg. She wore black high heels to finish the outfit. Her long silver hair was tied up in a bun. "Could I have a word with the boy alone?"

Lord Akashiya nodded and left the room.

"It is a pleasure to talk to you Moka's mother." Naruto bowed. He was told to be very respectful by Lord Akashiya if he wanted to live.

"Not so much for me though." Lady Akashiya scowled.

"Hey do you have a problem with me or something?" Naruto asked. A little annoyed.

"No dear, this is just the way I am." She smiled.

Naruto nodded, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Let me tell you a story from back in the day." Lady Akashiya said. She walked over and sat on the king size bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Sure." Naruto grumbled. He did not want to hear some old hag's story about her younger years. Even if she looked like she was in her twenties. She was still an old hag that was probably over a thousand years old.

"You do know that we vampires are immortal; Right?" She questioned.

"Moka told me something like that before." Naruto nodded, recounting the discussion he had with Moka a couple of weeks back when they were playing video games. She had told him many things about herself.

"Well it can take us vampires centuries to find our blood mate. Some of us never even get one, because after spending so many decade's with each other you get to the point to where you just want to kill each other. I even had to leave my husband for a few decades for this reason." Lady Akashiya sighed.

"Ok..." Naruto mumbled, not getting where this was going.

"You see when I was a few centuries younger I met Moka's father. Fell in love with the fool at first sight. Let's just say I was very naive at the time. So I married my husband way too soon. We thought we were in love and a few centuries later we had two beautiful children between us..." Lady Akashiya paused.

"And what's the point?" Naruto asks.

"The point is dear you two are way too young. You're only a baby who hasn't even left his mother's womb in my eyes. I shall not let you hurt my daughter for your naivety. I know my husband is the one who set up this wedding plan up, but I'm sure I could convince him to prolong the wedding for a few decades." Lady Akashiya said.

"Wait I don't get it. You want to stop the wedding, because you think we're too young?" Naruto asks.

"Precisely! If we could just hold the wedding off for another century or so would be great!" Lady Akashiya said. She nodded glad that the boy was starting to understand where she was going with this.

"I know you think Moka and I are too young, but I promise to make her happy. I'm sorry if you can't accept it, buy I plan to marry your daughter today!" Naruto said.

Lady Akashiya glared at Naruto. She was not going to let her baby be taken away from her so soon. Even if her husband consented to it. She flared her Youki at the blond. Naruto didn't even flinch he was used to way worse.

"Knock! Knock! I'm here to see my new baby brother!" Someone from the other side of the door said.

A woman with a red and black Lolita dress that ends at mid-thigh came in. Her silver hair was tied back in a braid that rested on her left shoulder. She wore a black top hat on top of her head and black high heeled boots that went up to her knees. She held an old fashioned black umbrella in her right hand.

"Hello my name is Ria. I am Moka's eldest true sister. It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki Naruto." She curtsied.

"Hehe... Nice to meet you to." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Mother could I have a word with my new brother-in-law?" Ria asks.

"Sure sweetie." Lady Akashiya smiled. She left the room.

As soon as she was out of the room Ria began to chuckle... perversely. Naruto sweet dropped and took a step back. She took a step closer. He continued to back away till he hit a wall. "Shit!" Naruto screamed in his mind.

"Um... W-What are you doing Ria-San?" Naruto asks, getting very nervous.

"Oh nothing my brother just giving you my sisterly greeting." She smirked.

"Fuck! You have got to be shitting me!" Naruto said, as Ria tackled him.

Moka looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a traditional white wedding dress. (I'm a guy we aren't supposed to know about wedding stuff plus I'm only 18 I don't care.) Her father had decided to go with western style human wedding. He had also removed her choker for the time being, since her Rosario was still being fixed.

"How did it come from my father almost killing Naruto to where I'm marrying him?" She sighed. Not that she complaining she couldn't be happier about the situation. It's just seems so rushed... no more like... Hmmmm. She couldn't think of a good word for the situation. What the hell was her father thinking?

"Moka me and your mother are coming in now." Lord Akashiya said, opening the door. He smiled when he saw how beautiful his daughter looked in her wedding dress. He was proud to call Moka his daughter. She looked just like her mother in his eyes.

"Hello father mother." Moka said, looking at them.

"Sweetie you look so lovely in that dress I'm sure the groom will fall head over heels in love with you when he sees you." Lady Akashiya said, embracing her daughter in a tender hug.

"Thank you mother." Moka said. A few tears ran down her cheeks in happiness.

The two continued to hug each other for several minutes. When Lord Akashiya finally spoke up.

"Ah it seems my other wife as arrived." Lord Akashiya said, looking out the window.

Lady Akashiya frowned. She really didn't like her husband's other wife. Let's just say that if it wasn't for her husband protecting the tramp she would be dead already. Yes if only her husband would step aside she could kill the bitch and have her husband to herself. The only other reason she allowed the other woman to stay around was that the sex was amazing when the three of them were together. If only her husband would do those kinds of things without the third wheel. She sighed. There really was nothing she could do about it.

"It is time. Let us go." Lord Akashiya said.

Moka nodded and walked with her father and mother out of the room.

"Hey are you sure this is the right place?" A figure asked walking out of a tunnel.

"Yes I'm sure." Another said.

"I sure hope so. I can't walk much more. Desu"

"I can't believe Moka is getting married!"

"I know! Desu''

The group giggles to each other and start walking toward the castle.

Moka walked outside with her parents. They went to where the wedding would be held. There was a white gazebo behind the house. It was surrounded by a rose garden filled with roses of Red, Black, and white in color. Her father had tied up lights in the trees to make the place look absolutely stunning. They had put up a few chairs for the family to sit and watch. Her aunty Lady Shuzen was standing in the middle of the gazebo talking on the phone about kami knows what. The woman had on a red dress that looked exactly like Lady Akashiya's only the slit was on the right side. She left her silver hair down. Lady Shuzen turned around to face the group. Her face lit up as soon as she came across her husband. Then she turned her gaze over to Moka. She immediately shut her phone, throwing into one of the rose bushes.

"Oh my kami girl you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous! Now that's what I'm talking about you really know how to stun a person. I sure hope this groom is handsome, or I'm going to have to kill him for even thinking he was worthy of you." She shrieked. The woman began to run at Moka, but tripped over her dress falling flat on her face.

"Ouchie!" The woman said, rubbing her forehead.

"It's good to see you to aunty." Moka sighed. It was easy to tell who Karua got her personality from. They both were as annoying as hell. Having that bubbly air around them that just screamed dumb ass. Her falling face first made the point even clearer.

"Mother! You're finally here!" Karua said, running toward her mother. She wore a short silver dress. That glittered when the sun rays hit it just right. With a pair of sparkling silver high heels to match the dress. To finish off her look was one of her favorite tiara's she wore on special occasions. The woman giggled as she hugged her mom. Then she looked over to her sister.

"Damn sister you look drop dead gorgeous!" Karua squealed. She tripped over one of her heels when she tried to hug Moka.

"Ouchie!" Karua said, rubbing her forehead.

Kokoa rolled her eyes at her Onee-San. Jeez why couldn't she be like her Onee-Sama a true proud, strong, and not clumsy vampire. Kokoa had on her school uniform. Which no one could figure out. It was her Onee-Sama's wedding for goodness sake she could have at least dressed up a little. Even her bat Kou had on a little black bow tie.

Moka and Lady Akashiya sighed, mother and daughter were really too much alike. In fact it was a bit scary. I mean they were vampires for goodness sake how could they shame themselves by being so damn clumsy. The only time the two were actually serious was when they were killing someone.

"Where is Naruto-Kun?" Karua asked, noticing that one of the main characters (Funny) for tonight events was missing. More like she just wanted to see how hot he was in his tux. She couldn't get the blonde out of her mind for one second. In fact one on one of her mission's she had accidentally killed the client she was supposed to protect from dreaming about her and the ninja together. That up set her a tiny bit. Note just a tiny bit. For she was known for never failing a mission, but she didn't care too much from thinking about her sisters soon to be husband. That irked her to no end. How the hell did her sister get the ninja that should be with her?

"Don't worry he should be here any minute now." Lord Akashiya said.

"Ok..." Karua pouted.

The family of vampires felt three unknown youki's walking toward them. Moka automatically identified them. She had fought alongside the three countless times to where she could identify the Youki in an instant. Yes the three youki's belonged to her friends Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari-Chan.

"Hello Moka-San! Desu" The young witch Yukari chirped.

"What are you three doing here?" Moka growled. She would not allow them to ruin her wedding.

"Oh we were just making sure you would be out of are way for good." Kurumu said happily.

"Yes it is nice knowing that I no longer need to worry about you taking Tsukune away from me." Mizore said, taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"So you only came to make sure I would no longer be in the way." Moka said with hint of anger in her tone.

"No! I came here to support you! Those two are the ones with evil intentions! Desu" Yukari cried frantically, not wanting to feel the vampires' wrath.

"Yes we also came to congratulate you!" Kurumu and Mizore said in unison, not wanting to get the shit beat out them right now.

"That's enough daughter. I was the one that invited them. Since it seems you are such close friends with these lower beings." Lord Akashiya said.

"Thank you father." Moka said calming down.

"By the way where is Naruto?" Kurumu asked.

"He should be here any minute now. How about we all get into place while we're waiting." Moka said.

They all nod and get into place. Moka standing in the middle of the gazebo with her father in front of her waiting to do the ceremony. The rest of her family and friends sat in the chairs. Except her eldest sister who still hadn't shown up. Now that she thought about it where the hell was her eldest sister.

A half an hour as group gets tired of waiting.

"You don't think he ran do you?" Kurumu whispers into Mizore's ear. Hoping that no could hear her.

Unfortunately thanks to the vampires super hearing they had heard every single word quiet clearly. Only young Yukari was out of the loop.

"You dare say Naruto ran away from ME!" Moka snarled. Although she was going to kill him if it was true.

"No, no Moka I was only saying that he is late." Kurumu stuttered, holding up her hands to protect her face.

"Hey you don't think Ria's turned him into a test subject do you?" Kokoa asks.

"Kokoa dear I highly doubt your sister would be so stupid as to turn him into an experiment today at least." Lady Akashiya sighed. Although there no knowing with Ria. She was the type to be very impatient when it came to her work.

"No, I can see her doing that. Especially since father accepted him." Moka said.

"I have to go with Moka-Chan on that one." Karua agreed.

"..." Everyone went silent.

"AARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard though out the entire castle. Possibly even past other parallel universes.

"I'm going to kill her!" Moka growled, running for the castle. Well as fast as she could without ruining her dress.

Moka kicked open the door to Ria's room. In her room were tons of anime posters and figurines scattered throughout the entire room. She even had card board cut outs of a few of her favorite anime characters. Plus she had shelves full of manga all along her walls. It was easy to tell an otaku lived there.

Except Naruto wasn't there. Only his sent lingered in the room. She looks around the room one more time, to see a small indention in the floor beside the computer in the room. Moka quickly swings open the hatch. Torches lit up along the wall revealing a set of stone steps.

'I wonder how long she's been hiding this from me.' Lord Akashiya thought.

"Moka your sisters are officially on the top of my crazy list." Kurumu said, walking down the long winding steps.

"Same here." Mizore added. Yukari nodded in agreement.

'You three aren't much better...' Moka thought to herself.

"You dare speak of my daughter's that way?" Lord Akashiya asked. Although in his own mind he too agreed with the girls. There was just no way that any of them were sane. Except maybe Moka, who only had a split personality. He sighed.

"N-N-No s-sir. We were only saying how great your family is. Desu" Yukari squeaked.

"I shall allow you three to live only because this is my daughter's wedding day and you are my guest." Lord Akashiya said.

"Thank you sir!" Kurumu bowed.

"However I am a different story." Karua said, with her fingernails to Kurumu's throat.

Kurumu gulped. Her and her stupid big mouth.

The group made it down to the bottom of the steps. There was a giant stone door blocking their path. On the door were many runes to block out intruders.

"What the hell does Ria-Neesan hide in there to need a fucking ancient barrier door?" Moka growled. She was not in a good mood to say the least.

Lord Akashiya knocked on the door. There was a load "CRASH" and "CLANG" noise from behind the door. They could hear someone saying "Shit" over and over.

"Ria I know you're in there. Come out here so I can kick your ass and take back my Naruto!" Moka shouted, getting furious.

"One second~ I need to finish something really quick." Ria shouted back.

Moka tapped her foot from getting impatience. Her Youki starting to leak out. They could hear Ria shuffling around from behind the door. Then a load explosion. That was it Moka could not take it any longer she broke the door down and rushed in. Inside were jars filled with different from body parts to things that couldn't even be described.

"Ah sister you're not supposed to be in here. Now will please leave for a few more minutes while finish up with my New Guinea pig." Ria said, with a chain saw in hand. She started up the chain saw.

Naruto was in front of Ria chained to a table, unconscious, and lastly butt naked. He must have fainted from seeing what Ria was going to do to him.

"You dare turn my Naruto into a GUNIEA PIG!" Moka screeched. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She yelled as she kicked her sister in the stomach. The chain saw landed right between Naruto's legs. Naruto awoke to see the chain saw just few inches away from his man hood making him pass out again. (I would to.) Lord Akashiya flinched. He could sympathize with the boy on that one. Moka unstrapped Naruto making sure he didn't fall onto the chain saw.

"Let me carry him for you sister. Its least I could do for all the trouble I've caused you." Karua said, licking her lips.

"Yeah and let you rape him I don't think so." Moka retorted.

"Give me the boy. I shall have him ready to go in few minutes." Lord Akashiya sighed.

Moka gave Naruto over to her father. There was just no way to object.

"Good. Now if everyone would go ahead and get back into position me and the boy will be out soon." Lord Akashiya said, throwing Naruto over his shoulder. He picked up the boys tuxedo that was lying on Ria's desk.

"Wait father give me back my guinea pig!" Ria yelled.

"No Ria he is not your guinea. He is Moka fiancé and in a few minutes husband. You shall not touch him again. Do I make myself clear?" Lord Akashiya asked, sending a bit of Youki at his daughter.

"Yes father." Ria bowed, to scared to defy her father's orders.

"Then hurry up and go get ready for the wedding." Lord Akashiya said. He smiled at his daughter even if she was a bit psycho he still loved her.

"Dammit boy wake up!" Lord Akashiya shouted, slapping Naruto in the face. This sent Naruto into a wall.

"What the fuck was that for old man!" Naruto shouted, rubbing his chin.

"Get dressed. Before I change my mind about you marrying my daughter." Lord Akashiya said.

"Hai!" Naruto said. He got dressed as fast as he could.

"I shall go now. You better not run boy, or I will kill you." Lord Akashiya said, walking out the door.

Naruto sighed and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He fixed his bow tie that was a bit crooked.

"So this is it." Naruto thought. "I'm really going to be married to Moka."

Naruto walked to where the wedding was being held. It was now pitch dark outside. So Lord Akashiya had turned on all of the lights. Moka was already standing in the middle of the gazebo with her father in front of her. She looked like an angel in his eyes. He smiled as he walked down the aisle. He looked over his shoulder to see Lord Akashiya's two wives and their daughters. Ria was licking her lips, winking at him. Karua was pretending like she was fixing a strap on her shoe, showing off her cleavage. She blew a kiss at him when she came back up. While Kokoa was just sitting there in a daze, most likely thinking about something perverted that involved her Onee-Sama and Naruto. Then he noticed that Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were here to. They waved to him. As he waved back.

"About time made it boy." Lord Akashiya smirked.

"Sorry about that." Naruto chuckled.

Lord Akashiya went through the ceremony. Naruto kissed the bride. Earning whistles and applauds from the audience. The new married couple blushed at their family and friends antics. Lord Akashiya whispered something into Naruto's ear, forcing the ninja to blush. Naruto picked Moka up bridal style, caring her out of the gazebo.

"Hey! Where are you going we still have cake to eat!" Karua yelled.

"Fuck the cake; I have something more delicious to eat right here." Naruto yelled back. He shuunshin'd out of the area.

"That's my boy." Lord Akashiya chuckled. "Shall we go as well my wives?" He put his arms around their waists and escorted them away.

"I think we should go." Mizore said. Not wanting to stick around for what comes next.

Kurumu nods in agreement. The two drag Yukari with them.

"No! I don't want to leave! I should be up there to! Desu" Yukari shouted, trying to break free from the older girls hold. Mizore finally had to freeze the young witch in ice just to shut her up.

Kokoa and Ria mysteriously disappear leaving Karua by herself. She shrugs and walks back to her own room.

Naruto lay on Moka's bed as she took a shower. Her room was oddly plain. The walls were red. There was only one window on the north side. There was one dresser that was on the left side of the king sized bed in her room. She had satin red sheets that were silky to the touch. Naruto almost fell asleep just lying there. If it wasn't for what was about to happen he would have let himself fall asleep. He was now in nothing but his orange boxers. He peaked out of the corner of his eye at the bathroom door. Which Moka had purposely left the door open so that he could see her. She smirked knowing that he was looking at her.

"Like what you see?" Moka smirked.

Naruto blushed automatically looking away. Wait they were married there was no reason for him to look away. Moka turned off the shower. She dried herself off then threw the towel in her laundry basket. She sultrily walked over to Naruto. He gulped as he could already feel himself getting a boner. She smirked knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger. Moka crawled onto the bed very seductively. She startled his waist, making sure her breasts were right in front of his face.

"You ready my love?" She asked, making circles around his chest with her index finger. Of course she already knew the answer from the bulge that was sliding up her thigh.

"Are you?" Naruto grinned, flipping them over to where he was on top. He attacked her lips as she ripped off his boxers, leaving them both completely naked. Moka moaned as Naruto started to caress her boobs. She wrapped her legs around him. Naruto started to do butterfly kisses down her neck to her clavicle. Which he nibbled on for a little bit. Then he worked his way down to her breasts. Naruto used his tongue, making circles around her nipple. His right hand pinched and flicked her other nipple as he played with it. Moka moaned as Naruto's left hand rubbed her woman hood.

"Damn! She's already this wet! I don't think I can last much longer." Naruto thought as he continued.

Moka whimpered when Naruto stopped. He looked her in the eyes as his man hood was at the entrance of her woman hood. Knowing what he was asking for she nodded. She winced as Naruto slid his penis into her vagina. Naruto slowly pumped in and out. Naruto moaned as he picked up speed. She felt so good inside.

"Fuck me harder!" Moka moaned.

So Naruto picked up speed going at an almost an inhuman speed. He kissed on the lips. Then started to massage her breast again as he continued to thrust in and out even faster.

"Shit I'm about to cum." Naruto thought.

Moka was also at her peak. She screamed "NARUTO!" as she came. Naruto felt her walls tighten up around him. Making him cum as well shouting "MOKA!" The two panted. Moka smirked as she ran her finger up and down his chest. Naruto automatically became hard again still inside her.

"Good boy. I hope you this going to last all night long..." Moka said seductively.

"Just don't get tired on me." Naruto grinned, as he started to thrust in and out again.

"Hehehehe... That's it. Yes just like that." Ria said as she quickly scribbled it down on her draft. She watches as her sister and Naruto were having sex. Moka was now on top.

* * *

"Such inspiration." Ria grinned as she was glued to the screen. She knew that Naruto was the perfect guinea pig for her writers block. That's why she had knocked him out and experimented on him in the lab.

"Finished! Thank you sister." Ria said, still watching the screen. She popped some popcorn to enjoy the show.

* * *

"Dear are you seriously going to watch those two all night?" Lady Akashiya asked, disgusted.

"Really love you should give the two some privacy." Lady Shuzen said.

"I'm only making sure the boy can satisfy my daughter." Lord Akashiya said. He had put security cameras in Moka's room before they had returned. Knowing that the cameras would be needed. He grinned as he watches them. The boy really knew how to work it.

"Enough come on over here so we can have our own fun." Lady Akashiya said, patting the bed.

"Just a little longer." Lord Akashiya said.

"No now!" Lady Shuzen said, turning off the TV.

"Alright, alright already." Lord Akashiya said, jumping in the bed.

"Kokoa-Sama... It's not nice to spy. Dechu" Kou sighed.

"Shut up!" Kokoa said, squeezing her little chivalry.

She was looking through a peek hole she had made before the wedding.

"So lovely Onee-Sama~" Kokoa giggled. Watching Naruto turn into his vampire self. He bit down on Moka's neck. Earning a load moan.

Kokoa could easily hear everything. "Way to go Naruto-Niisama!" Kokoa chuckled perversely.

* * *

Back to the couple

Naruto was now thrusting into her from behind with Moka meeting him thrust after thrust all the while he was switching from gripping and messaging her breast. "Moka I'm gonna cum." Naruto said into her ear. Moka turned her head and said "Cum inside me." "MOKA" "NARUTO" Basking in the afterglow of the sex Moka broke the silence. "Another round?" after getting on top of him again. "Yeah, I can go another round." Naruto responded. Moka smirked before getting up off the bed leaving Naruto lying there confused. "I thought you said you could go another round." Moka said before Naruto got up and followed her as she was bracing the wall with her ass facing him. Naruto lined himself up before entering her for what seemed like the final time this night. Moka moaned his he entered her and the angle made it hit her g-spot better. Naruto moan as he bottomed out before and slowly pulled out. "Naruto, if you're going to go slow we can just go to sleep now."(They wouldn't.) Moka growled before he started to pick up the pace and before long she collapsed against the wall so her arms weren't holding her up anymore and her breast were being roughly pressed and rubbed against it increasing her pleasure (some like it rough). "Naruto, I'm going to cum." Moka announced. "I'm nearly there as well." Naruto panted. Not even a minute later they both cam and fell asleep on the floor too tired to get to bed.

'Best night EVER.' Was the thought in their mind before sleep overtook them both.

* * *

Thats right folks i posted three chapters if only to make up for not updating in awhile. I'm repeat grounded I'm only supposed to use this for school work. Even though I have hidden my PSP and use it to check other stories I can't update.

If anyone is willing to beta for me that would be helpful.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know it's already morning. Right?" Naruto asked, running his fingers through Moka's long silky silver hair. She hummed content from his touch.

"I know..." Moka sighed, kissing him on the cheek.

The two laid there for a moment enjoying each other's warmth.

"Shit... I got to get up?" Naruto grumbled. He got up off the floor, getting dressed.

"..." Moka watched as Naruto ran out the room. She narrowed her eyes at the door Naruto had just gone through.

"Ah! I forgot." Naruto said running back into the room. He kissed Moka on the lips. She returned the kiss happily, locking her fingers behind his neck. Naruto tried to pull away, to no avail.

"M-Moka... I really need to go now." Naruto said. Moka ignored him licking his neck. She hungrily ate her breakfast for the morning, sucking his blood. Naruto moaned from the contact. If she was addicted to his blood, then he had to be addicted to her bites. The prickly sensation sent shivers down his spine.

"Don't you want to spend the day with me?" She seductively purred.

"Hell yeah I do, but I promised your father I would see him in the morning; which by the look of things I'd say I'm already running late." Naruto sighed.

She released her grip, looking at him questionably.

"Don't worry Moka I'll be back before evening." Naruto grinned foxily.

Moka nodded, kissing him one more time before he left. "Baka..." she murmured before getting up herself.

"Finally, awake boy? My daughter didn't wear you out... did she?" Lord Akashiya grinned.

"Naruto rolled his eyes. "Pervert. I bet you watched the entire thing. Seeing as you had security cameras hooked up all over the room."

"You ready to start training boy?" Lord Akashiya asked, trying to change the subject. "This boy is to good." he thought.

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Then follow me." Lord Akashiya said.

Lord Akashiya led Naruto down a narrow black hallway. At the end of the hallway was an entrance to a cave. Bats flew out of the cave, fearing the presence of the two beings that entered. Naruto squeezed through the ever changing cave, dodging the spike's that fell from the roof. Lord Akashiya stopped when they made it to a large cavern. Red lights illuminated the room. The walls were lined with different types of weapons. In the center of the room was a red swirling orb. It grew every few minutes, shrinking back down once it covered the entire, darkening deeper shade of red. Naruto felt his vampire powers being absorbed by the orb.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asks, feeling the orb continue to absorb more of his powers the bigger it grew.

"Hmmmm... Not sure got it when I was battling an old enemy. The bastard threw it at me, thinking it would affect me. Of course with my abilities to control my Youki it was mere child's play to suppress the effects of the orb. However the orb can be very deadly to vampires who are not trained to control their Youki. As I'm sure you're already feeling its effects first hand." Lord Akashiya smirked, watching Naruto fall to one knee.

"Gee you think?" Naruto retorted, rolling his eyes.

Lord Akashiya walked over to a special shelf filled with katanas. He pulled off two identical one's. The sheaths to the blades were completely black, including the hilt. He tossed one to Naruto. Who stumbled to catch the katana.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked, unsheathing the blade. He noted the length of the entire katana was around 42' inches in length. There was an inscription on the blade Naruto couldn't read. The katana started to burn his hand.

"These are special made katanas only vampires can use. If any other type of creature tries to wield the sword it shall burn them to a crisp, absorbing their Youki. So if you don't want to die I would suggest using your turning into a vampire." Lord Akashiya said, unsheathing his own blade. The katana started to have a black glow around it.

"How?" Naruto asked. Recalling that he had never really used the power's by himself. The first time he was unconscious, and the second time the Kyuubi had helped him.

"That is simple boy! All you have to do is concentrate and the power will come to you." Lord Akashiya smirked, swinging the blade at Naruto's neck.

"How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate when you're swinging a sword at me?" Naruto yelled, parrying the blow.

Lord Akashiya smirked and continued his assault's on the boy.

Naruto tried to concentrate as Lord Akashiya attacked him. Every time he felt the power start to flow it was sucked out by the orb. He groaned this was going to be long day.

Moka walked into the dining room, greeting her mother and aunt. The two women were discussing something about their husband.

"He can be such a fool sometimes." Lady Akashiya sighed.

"I know! Why would he even think the boy would be able to last in that room?" Lady Shuzen giggled.

"What was that?" Moka asked, starting to worry about Naruto and what her father was doing to him.

"... Nothing sweetie. Why don't you go get your sisters so we can go shopping with them for the day. We can have a girl's night out! To celebrate the wedding, since we didn't get to earlier!" Lady Shuzen said.

"That sounds like a very brilliant idea." Lady Akashiya said.

"Yes mother." Moka bowed, leaving the dining room.

She entered her eldest sister's room. Ria was snoring on her bed with popcorn thrown all over her sheets. Moka sighed, walking over to her sister. The woman had a perverted look on her face. Obviously having one of her super perverted dreams, containing anime characters.

"Hey Ria do you have the disk on Naruto and our little sister?" Karua asked, stepping into the room. She froze when she saw Moka.

"What disk about me and Naruto?" Moka asked.

"Did I say disk... no, no what I meant to say was... Ummmmm..." Karua stuttered.

"Yeah the disk is on the desk over there." Ria pointed, still asleep.

Karua gulped. Why did her sister have to be able to talk in her sleep? She dashed for the disk a second to late. Moka snatched it from her grasp.

"W-Wait... You really don't want to see that. Now hand it over to your Onee-Chan." Karua chuckled, holding her hand out.

"And why wouldn't I want to see the disk?" Moka asks.

"..." Karua tried to come up with a plan. "Ria wake up I need your help."

Ria stirred from her slumber, looking around the room still a bit groggy. Then she saw Moka with the disk in hand. "Shit..." She muttered to herself.

"Moka why don't you hand that disk over right now, before I decide to test one of my latest experiments on you." Ria said, crawling out of bed.

Moka narrowed her eyes at her sisters. This tape was obviously important if they didn't want her watching it.

"...No... I think I'm going to watch it..." Moka said, sliding the disk into Ria's computer.

"NO!" Ria and Karua shout in unison.

Moka snarled at the screen as it turned on revealing her and Naruto from last night. Her Youki began to rise, breaking the monitor's screen. She then crushed the disk with her foot. The two elder sisters froze in horror, when Moka turned around to confront them.

"How did you get this?" Moka asks venomously. She cracked her knuckles, waiting for an answer.

"Father was the one that said it was ok! Besides his the one that set the cameras up!" Karua shouted.

"Father?" Moka asks.

"Yes. I bet he was also watching it to." Ria added.

"I see..." Moka said.

The elder sisters sighed as their younger sister walked past them.

"However that does not mean you had the right to watch. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka shouted, knocking her sisters out with a good kick to the back of the head. She stormed out of the room not looking back.

"So do you have another copy?" Karua asked, standing up.

"Of course. How could I lose a special memory of our younger sisters first time! There's probably over a hundred copy's down in my lab." Ria smirked. "Follow me."

"What do you need a hundred of them for?" Karua asks, following Ria down the steps to her lab.

"Knowing are sister I figured she would find out about it eventually so I made sure we would have enough copies to last. Also you know Kokoa she should be in here any minute, asking for over fifty copies." Ria laughed, opening the door to her lab. Which she had fixed right after the wedding.

Karua began to laugh. "I see fifty copies for a crazy ONEE-SAMA obsessed little sister, and enough copies encase Moka finds another one. Good I'll take twenty five copies. So that she won't find all of them." Karua giggled.

"Good idea." Ria said, pulling a book from a shelf. The shelf began to creak, sliding over to reveal a room filled with disk labeled 'Sweet Little Moka's First Time' on them. Karua broke out into laughter again, picking up a stack.

"Ria-Neechan are you down there?"

"Sure come on down Koko-Chan." Ria shouted.

Kokoa entered the room.

"The disks are right here. Go ahead and take as many as you want." Ria smirked.

"T-Thanks." Kokoa blushed, picking up her own stack.

"Ahhhhh... kawaii!" Karua squealed, hugging her baby sister.

Kou looked at the title on the disk interested in what his master was getting. He gulped reading the title. Not because it was about Moka, but because he wondered if they were going to do the same thing to Kokoa-Sama when she had her first time. He was too scared to ask, fearing for his own life.

Naruto grunted, evading an attack from Lord Akashiya. They had been at it for hours and he could still only turn into a vampire for a few minutes before it was absorbed. The orb was now a dark purple color. It's strength had tripled every time it got darker. Naruto figured once the orb turned black he would be done for if he couldn't control his power by then. So he had about another hour before its bye bye Moka-Chan time. He tensed at the thought of leaving her. Thinking about the sorrow he would cause her if he died. Naruto felt the vampire power start to surge through his veins again.

"Come on boy! You don't want to die do you?" Lord Akashiya asks, jabbing the sword at Naruto's heart.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled, blocking the blade just inches from piercing his heart. He knocked the sword back, swinging his own blade at Akashiya's rib cage. Lord Akashiya jumped back avoiding the blow. He grinned seeing Naruto's hair turn silver. The boy was learning fast.

Naruto charged at the vampire lord. Lord Akashiya swung his blade at the boy. The two blades clashed, sparks flying everywhere from the collision. The two grinned at each other, continuing their strikes.

Moka glared at her sisters, while they grinned at her.

"Come on sister Cheer up! We're going shopping!" Karua said.

"That right Moka if you continue to scowl like that it will ruin your pretty face." Ria said.

Moka rolled her eyes. How the hell did she get stuck riding with these idiots? They annoyed her to no end. She would have rather stayed home enjoying her time watching Naruto, but no her mother had forced her to go. She growled. Why wouldn't they let her see Naruto? She glanced out the window, seeing that they were already in the human world. The limo pulled to a stop in front of a giant mall.

"You ready to go shopping sister?" Karua chirped, opening the door.

Moka crossed her arms, stepping out of the limo. She looked around already seeing people gawking at them. Lady Akashiya patted her on the shoulder.

"Shall we go then?" Lady Akashiya smirked, walking toward the entrance to the mall.

Inside Karua ran for the Jewelry section, looking for new rings to match her tiara. Ria walked to a book store that sold manga. The two older ladies having disappeared so Moka didn't know where they went to. Kokoa looked up at her sister. She had left Kou at home as a precaution. It was strange not having her chevalier with her.

"Where do you want to go?" Moka asked, looking at Kokoa.

"Anywhere you want to Onee-Sama." Kokoa said, blushing. She finally got to spend some alone time with her Onee-Sama.

"Then follow me." Moka said, walking toward a lingerie store.

Kokoa gulped it just had to be the one place she hated most, but she was not going to complain since it was where her Onee-Sama wanted to go. So she obediently followed Moka into the store.

"Try this on." Moka said, handing her sister a frilly pink bra and thong.

"H-Hai! Onee-Sama." Kokoa said, taking the bra.

"Oh and this two." Moka said, giving Kokoa a crimson set that matched the pink.

Kokoa groaned, reluctantly going over to the changing room. Moka went over to a different section to find herself something for tonight. She smirked when she saw the perfect little set, grabbing it from the rack. Her little sister came out of the changing room in the pink set.

"That looks good on you Kokoa." Moka said, inspecting her sister thoroughly.

"Then I'll buy this one. Can we go now Onee-Sama?" Kokoa asked, stepping back into the changing room.

"After you try on the black one." Moka said, sitting down on a bench near the changing rooms.

Kokoa stepped out again, blushing. This was soooo embarrassing. (Wish I was there )

"Not bad." Moka said.

"Alright I'll get them both now can we leave?" Kokoa asked.

"Fine." Moka said, walking toward the cash register. She paid for her stuff, while Kokoa quickly got changed. The two exited the store with their purchases.

They saw Ria buy out the entire Manga section of the book store. Moka sighed, watching the manager break into tears. She couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness though. (Let's say both.)

"Let's go Kokoa." Moka said, walking past the book store.

The two came across Karua next who ended up purchasing every jewelry store there was. She was jumping for joy trying on the different rings she had bought. Moka continued to walk completely ignoring her sister, who was waving for her to come over and try some of the jewelry on.

The two younger vampires bought dozens of outfits. Moka was carrying of twenty bags before they were finished. Kokoa also carried her fair share of bags. They continued on their way ignoring the stares they got from the people around them. A few of the braver boys had tried to hit on them. Until Moka had put them in their place, or they saw the ring on her. The two went to the food courts to get something to eat. Karua was there surrounded by a group of boys who were fawning over how pretty she looked. Ria was also there reading one of her manga giving off a very creepy aura that scared most of the boys away. They looked at her from a distance where the aura didn't reach; making her look like one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen. However all of the boy's attention turned to two older women when they sultry walked into the area. Lady Akashiya and Shuzen smirked as they saw the boys drooling over them. It was always amusing to see their stupid expressions. The two elder vampires' struck a sexy pose; knocking most of the boys out from blood lose.

"MOM! Quit hogging all of the attention!" Karua pouted.

"Don't worry dear. It only proves how pathetic these low life scum are if they're not looking at you." Lady Shuzen said.

Karua automatically cheered up, hugging her mother.

"Shall we go back home now? It should be about time for the boys to be finished talking. We should at least be home to greet them when they come back." Lady Akashiya said.

"Ok." All the girls say.

Naruto had now been in vampire mode for three hours. The orb was pitch black, about to hit the wall again. He channeled some of the Youki into his blade, giving it an orange glow. He had several cuts and gashes all over his body that were rapidly healing even faster than they used to.

"We can stop here for today." Lord Akashiya said, sheathing his blade.

"Eh, but I still don't fill like I have total control of the power." Naruto frowned.

"No you have better control then I figured you would have by the end of the day." Lord Akashiya smirked.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed, sheathing his blade. He handed it back to Lord Akashiya. Who put it back on the shelf.

"How about we go get some drinks?" Lord Akashiya asks.

"No thanks." Naruto said.

The two left the cavern. They walked in to the front room to see the girls entering the house with tons of bags filled with stuff.

"Want some help?" Naruto asks.

"That would be welcome." Lady Akashiya said.

Naruto made twelve clones of himself, two clones for each person. They helped carry the bags from the limo. The clones followed the person they were assigned to.

"Father, can I speak with you." Moka said.

"About what daughter?" Lord Akashiya asked.

"About the security cameras you put in my room." Moka said.

"Well I got to go." Lord Akashiya said, disappearing.

Naruto chuckled. Moka growled for a few seconds. Then smirked as a funnier way to pass the time came to her. (I like where this is going) She grabbed Naruto by the collar, dragging him to their room. Naruto grinned, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Moka threw onto the bed. She had already put on her new lingerie before they got home. She tossed her cloths to the side, showing a blood red teddie. Naruto starred at her for a while licking his lips.

"Sexy." he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto the bed.

The two made sweet love for the rest of the night... (No lemon… bad reader.)

Six days later...

Lord Akashiya waited as Naruto walked into the cavern. He tossed the blade to Naruto.

"This again?" Naruto frowned.

"You have a problem boy? We only have a few hours before you have to leave. So finish your complaining fast." Lord Akashiya said, unsheathing the blade.

"Well I thought you already said I was good enough at this." Naruto said sheepishly.

Lord Akashiya broke out in laughter. "I was going easy on you boy today's the real test." He blurred out of existence. Naruto sighed concentrating on turning into a vampire. His blonde hair turned silver growing a few inches, and his sky blue eyes turned into his red slitted ones. He grinned as he sent some of the Youki to his blade, making an orange glow surround it. The longer he held the blade the more he found out about it. Like the first inscription on the blade was F.A.T.E.S. It was like the blade was trying to tell him about itself. He grinned as the blade sent the next letter to his brain.

The orb in the room was back to a bright red color, meaning it was at its weakest right now. This made Naruto grin even more till he felt all the Lord Akashiya Youki fill the room. The vampire lord really wasn't going to hold back. Naruto cried out in pain as felt Lord Akashiya's blade slice through the side of his stomach. Naruto growled swinging his blade at Lord Akashiya. The vampire lord disappeared again.

"Use my powers kit." Kyuubi said.

"No way." Naruto said, scanning the room.

"You'll fucking die if you don't" Kyuubi growled, trying to push his powers into Naruto.

"Fuck you." Naruto growled, subduing the Kyuubi's power. This shocked the Kyuubi a bit.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. He listened for any sudden sound. There was nothing but complete silence until Naruto felt a presence behind him. Naruto shoved the blade between Lord Akashiya's ribs shocking the vampire. However he quickly gained his composure and disappeared again. Another letter formed in Naruto mind. The orange glow around the blade flickered a bit, starting to spark.

Lord Akashiya attacked from above trying to cleave Naruto in half. Naruto lifted the blade above his head blocking the attack. Naruto flared his Youki pushing the vampire lord back. Two more letters flashed in his mind. Naruto smirked at the letters he was liking the meaning already even if he didn't have all the letters yet. It had taken him the first six days just to get F.A.T.E.S out of the blade. Now it was giving him letters like candy.

"Ready to give up yet perv?" Naruto asked, pointing the blade at Lord Akashiya's throat.

"Hahahaha good one boy. How about we kick this up a notch." Lord Akashiya said, taking a ring in the shape of a cross off his finger. His Youki grew immensely, smothering Naruto. Naruto crashed into a shelf filled with different types of axes. Naruto winces as he felt one of the smaller axes stuck in his back. He used the control he now had over his blood to push the axe out of his back. Thanks to his vampire powers he now had many new abilities at his disposal. Manipulating his blood was just one of the simple quirks that came with it.

"Yes another letter." He thought to himself.

Lord Akashiya appeared in front of Naruto, sticking his blade into Naruto palm into the wall.

"Arghhhhhh!" Naruto screamed, as Lord Akashiya stuck another blade into his other palm, pinning him to the wall. Naruto glared at the vampire lord in front of him. Who simply smirked walking over to grab another blade off the shelf. Naruto struggled to get free from the wall, accidentally dislocating his right shoulder.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. If you try to move there are severe consequence. Such as what you just did. As long as my Youki runs in these katanas you will not be able to move." Lord Akashiya said, poking Naruto on his dislocated shoulder. Naruto winced in pain.

"Now where should I stab next the stomach, lungs, eyes, liver, maybe feet, or your heart...? A sadistic grin grew across Lord Akashiya's face.

"You wouldn't." Naruto growled.

"Oh yes I would. Vampires can be very cruel. Especially in my case." Lord Akashiya smirked.

"What about Moka?" Naruto asked, fear starting to take over.

"So what I can easily find her a new mate. She would forget about you in time. It is not that big of deal to me." Lord Akashiya said.

In pure rage Naruto's Youki poured out over coming Lord Akashiya's. The blades shot out of his palms flying across the room. Naruto grinned as he picked up his own blade, he had dropped. The rest of the letters flashed into his mind spelling F.A.T.E.S D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R. A voice that wasn't the Kyuubi's sounded in his mind.

"You must be my new master. Please give me a name and I shall forever serve you."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, a bit startled from the new voice.

"As I said you must give me a name Naruto-Sama" The voice said.

Naruto for some reason already knew the perfect name for the voice.

"Kutsuu" Naruto whispered, feeling a new strength flow into him.

"Thank you Naruto-Sama. I shall forever be your loyal blade. The shield that protects you and the sword that kills your enemies. For I shall never dull as long as you trust in me." Kutsuu said.

The katana began to transform. Growing a few inches longer. The inscriptions on the blade lit up, shining a bright white. The blade itself changed from black to a bloody red color. The light from the inscriptions died down. The letters stayed black. Naruto could now read the entire inscription word for word.

"Thou who believe in me shall forever be able to wield fate in their hands. Thee who treasure me shall never be betrayed. For I who am fates destroyer shall forever be thou's shield."

"Looks like I made another friend thought. Swinging the blade. It was like another extension to his body. The katana was neither to heavy nor was to light it just right.

"YOU PASS!" Lord Akashiya said, clapping.

"Eh?" Naruto said in confusion.

"You have learned to control your powers perfectly. That Katana is the proof of your ability's. Even I wasn't able to control it. The damn thing kept rejecting me no matter what I did." Lord Akashiya said.

Naruto grinned at that. He looked at the blade in it's glory.

"Master is thee finished with me for now?" Kutsuu asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

Kutsuu began to transform. It turned into a bat with fur colored red. Kutsuu had a smaller body then most bats, yet had much larger wings. Kutsuu flew up and perched himself on Naruto's shoulder, nuzzling up against Naruto neck. (Note: Kutsuu looks a lot like Kou. Not a realistic one."

"Master smells so good." Kutsuu sighed happily.

Naruto chuckled as the bat fell asleep on his shoulder. Naruto petted the bat between the ears, earning a purr from the bat.

"You should probably get going boy if you want to catch the bus. Oh and give this back to my daughter. The only person who shall be able to take it off however shall be you. I still don't find it wise to let my daughter be able to take it off on her own yet." Lord Akashiya said, handing Naruto the remade Rosario.

"Right." Naruto said shuushining out of the cavern.

Moka waited at where the bus would be picking them up in a few minutes wondering where the hell Naruto was.

"He's late." She growled.

"Don't worry Onee-Sama I'm sure Naruto-Niisama will make it in time." Kokoa said, trying to comfort her sister.

The bus pulled up and Naruto still wasn't there.

"So the boy was killed hehehe..." Bus Driver said, taking a puff from his cigar.

"No his just late." Kokoa shouted, offended the Bus Driver even think that Naruto-Niisama was dead.

"What ever floats your boat. Just hurry up and get on so we can leave. I don't have all day you know." Bus Driver said.

Kokoa grumbled stepping onto the bus. Followed by Moka who glared at the castle. What was her father doing making Naruto miss the bus?

"What are you looking at Moka?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see Naruto giving her his foxy grin. He had a red bat on his shoulder that was sleeping peacefully.

"So the little brat was right you survived." Bus Driver grinned.

"Of course." Naruto scoffed.

"Told you so." Kokoa smirked, sitting down in the front of the bus.

Naruto handed Moka her Rosario when she made it back to him. She sat down on his lap, snapping the Rosario back on. Her Youki diminished as her silver hair turned pink and eyes emerald green. The outer Moka fainted form exhaustion.

Moka sat on Naruto's lap, purring in delight as Naruto began petting her. Then he realized that he too was about to fall asleep. Now that he thought about he never got a wink of sleep in the Akashiya household. He was either training with Moka's father or else making sweet love to her. Naruto quickly let sleep take over.

The married couple slept the rest of the way back to the school. Where they would be reunited with their friends. Well except one who wouldn't be there for a month's still.

* * *

Just so everyone knows the reason this one is late... well later then I would like is because I lost internet nobody paid the bill in what I was told was 2 months. I am now ungrounded  
for those of you that don't know or care I'm 18 still in high school on my final year.


	16. Chapter 16

A pink haired girl walked out of the Hokage's office out into the pouring rain. It had been raining ever since the hero of Konoha disappeared. Many ninja's had tried to find the hero to no avail. Once Danzou was appointed the Rokudaime he made a law forbidding anyone to search for the hero, and if someone did they would be killed in front of the entire village to prove a point. The girl had tears running down her face the farther she walked in the rain. Luckily no one could tell since it was raining out.

"Where is that baka?" Sakura sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away.

"First the village gets destroyed. Then Tsunade-Sama goes into a coma. Now Naruto has to be missing. He's already been gone for six months what the hell is he doing. If only Tsunade-Sama would wake up soon..." Sakura sighed.

Many of the villagers and ninjas alike were in an uproar about their missing hero. They blamed Danzou for the event. Some say he was the one that made Naruto disappear for his own benefits. However they had no proof of this and were forced to deal with it.

Sakura walked into the hospital heading for Tsunade's room. It was located on the first floor on the right side, closest to the desk. Only a few people were allowed to see her for precaution. These people included Shizune, Sakura, and the Rokudaime. No one else was allowed in unless they were O.K. by the Rokudaime. Sakura walked into the room to see Shizune sleeping in the chair on the left side of Tsunade. Tonton Tsunade's pet pig was sleeping in Shizune's lap. Sakura knocked on the door waking Shizune up.

"Hey Shizune-San. Any change in Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked, taking the seat next to Shizune.

Shizune had a grim look on her face. "I'm sorry Sakura, but there are still no changes."

Sakura looked down, clenching her fist. It was to be expected that there would be no changes, but couldn't she have at least hoped for something to happen? It just wasn't fair that the two most important people in her life were gone. She could still see Tsunade, but it really made no differences since all her Sensei did was lay there sleeping.

"I'm sure everything will change when Naruto gets back..." Shizune said, trying to cheer Sakura up and herself.

"Yeah..."

"What did the Danzou want you for?" Shizune asked, changing the subject and refusing to call him Hokage.

"He wants me to go with him to the Kage's meeting in three days. He said something about me representing Tsunade-Sama." Sakura sighed.

"Good for you that a very high honor." Shizune said.

"I refused."

"Why!" Shizune half said, half yelled in shock.

"I don't like Danzou one bit. There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with him, unless under orders. Luckily he just asked if I would like to go. Saying it would be great if I decided to." Sakura muttered.

Shizune nodded understanding Sakura's reasoning. The two stayed in silence for what seemed the longest time...

"Please wake up soon Tsunade-Sama the village needs you now more than ever." The two thought to themselves.

"So where to now boss?" Suigetsu snickered, tossing Kubikiri Hocho in the air and catching it when it came back down.

Sasuke looked out into the horizon. "Team Taka has a new mission. We shall destroy Konoha."

Karin looked at the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan in awe. "Yes Sasuke-Kun we shall do whatever you desire."

"Finishing your brother's job I see." Suigetsu smirked, placing Kubikiri behind his back.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu. "No I am destroying what he found most precious."

"Sure we can go with that. I don't really care either way though." Suigetsu said.

"If you three wish to quit now you can leave. I will not stop you." Sasuke said, turning around to face them.

"I got nothing better to do anyway." Suigetsu shrugged.

"I'll follow Sasuke-Kun anywhere." Karin giggled.

"I'm going too." Jugo said.

Sasuke nodded. A flash back of his old team came to mind. "Naruto..."

Team Taka headed out for Konohagakure no Sato.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" A figure said, stepping out from behind a tree.

Sasuke glared at the man in front of him. "None your business."

"You're a few months to late if you were planning to destroy Konoha. Pein finished that job a long time ago." Tobi yawned.

Lighting began to crackle around Sasuke as he stared blankly at the real leader of Akatsuki.

"I have better mission for your group. The Kage's meeting is happening in three days I want you to go there and assassinate Danzou." Tobi said.

"Why should I follow your orders?" Sasuke asked, a chidori forming in his hand.

"You will follow my orders no questions asked. If dare disobey you know what I will do. So be good boy and follow the damn orders." Tobi said.

Sasuke attacked Tobi with the chidori aimed right at his heart. Tobi laughed as Sasuke went right through him.

"As I said you shall follow my orders."

"Sasuke-Kun..." Karin whispered.

"Fine I shall go kill this Danzou for you then you leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke said, walking away.

"Hai, Hai." Tobi said, walking in the other direction.

Team Taka followed Sasuke.

Three days later the Kage's meeting...

Now that we are all assembled let us get started with this meeting. The Kages sat around a circle table with a few of their trusted guards around them.

"Our first order of discussion is the Jinchuuriki. As you all know only one survives and that would be yours isn't that right Hokage?" The spokesperson who would be the tie between the groups asks.

"Yes that is so. However we have not been able to locate it for some time now." Danzou said, in a bone chilling manner.

"There have been rumors that you personally got rid of your jinchuuriki. Is that true." Gaara asks.

"Preposterous. Kazekage it would be wise if you kept your nose out of places it shouldn't belong." Danzou said.

"It is my business when it comes to one of my closest friends and as I to use to be a jinchuuriki." Gaara said. (In my opinion once a Jinchuuriki always a Jinchuuriki)

"Yes however you are no longer a jinchuuriki and I do care if he used to be your friend." Danzou said.

"I did not say anything about 'used.' I believe you are keeping something from us." Gaara said, glaring at the Hokage.

"You may believe whatever you wish. Just do not bring it up in a meeting that does not need to be slowed down by your silly accusations. Especially from a child who does not know anything. You should just stay quiet and let the grown-ups deal with this." Danzou said.

"BOOM!"

The Kages took up a defensive stance ready to attack whoever it was that disturbed their meeting. Better yet to attack each other.

"Who's ready for an Uchiha Sasuke hunt?" A man said twisting in the middle of all the Kages.

In a split second the Raikage was holding the man by his throat. "Where is he?"

"You're going to have to find him that's why it's a hunt." The man said, wiggling his way out of the Kage's grip.

"CRASH!"

"Although I think it's pretty obvious where he's at with all the noise his making." the man chuckled.

The Raikage busted the wall down, running in the direction of all the noise.

"Tsk looks like I'm going to have to use this thing after all. If only I could have gotten rid of that pink haired bitch as well."

Samurai surrounded the one the only Uchiha Sasuke. The last surviving Uchiha looked at the men with a blank stare. He pulled out his Ninjato, lighting already crackling around it.

"UCHIHA SASUKE DIE!" The Raikage yelled, running into the room. He swatted away many Samurai that were in his path.

Sasuke smirked, finally a real fight. All of a sudden the Raikage disappeared out of sight. Sasuke used his sharigan to see the Kages movements. The broke out into heated battle of lighting versus lighting.

Danzou walked into the room, no emotion showing on his face. He stood there and watched as the Raikage hit Sasuke in the gut. Then watched as the Raikage absorbed a chidori to the face. This a very good fight to watch. Yet he had other plans he would not allow the Uchiha to hinder them anymore.

"Hey isn't that..." Jugo whispered, pointing to the old man that was wrapped in bandages. Danzou was walking toward the fight between Sasuke and the Raikage with a strange orb in hand. The man seemed to be smirking the closer he got.

"Yeah that's him alright. Just look that nasty face of his. Why don't we just go down there and chop that ugly head of his clear off, and save Sasuke from the job." Suigetsu said, holding the handle of Kubikiri ready to attack at any time.

"What's that orb though?" Karin said.

"Who cares?" Suigetsu said, disappearing.

Karin rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't for Sasuke-Kun I would have killed you already."

"You wish." He smirked.

Danzou continued to walk closer. "This should be far enough. Now just to wait for an opening." All of a sudden a kunai was against his neck, drawing a bit of blood.

"Jugo, Suigetsu NOW!" Karin shouts.

"Right!" The two shout back.

"Brats do not think this will work on me." Danzou said, a sharigan in his right eye.

"What the...Fuck"

The three members of Taka are sent flying into their leader. Sasuke grunts in pain from the unexpected in pact.

"I would like to thank you brats for giving me this chance. If not for your little stunt I would have had to wait for another ten minutes or so to use this." Danzou said, throwing the orb at them.

"You bastard!" Sasuke shouts.

"Why thank you I take that as a compliment." Danzou said, waving team Taka goodbye as they disappear out of existence. "One more nuisance down."

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was falling from the sky. "Hnnnn..." He went into the second state of the curse seal. Two wings in the shape of hands sprouted from his back. He began to flap them saving him from the hard fall.

"Sasuke-Kun! Help me!" Karin yelled, falling closer and closer to the ground.

He knew if he didn't help her she would die, but hell the woman was so annoying with that personality of hers. Maybe letting her die right then and there wouldn't be so bad of an idea. Sasuke looked around to see that Jugo was already on the ground unconscious, but still breathing. Suigetsu had turned to water saving him from the impact. Sasuke sighed as he dove down to catch Karin.

"Hehehe... T-Thanks Sasuke-Kun." Karin giggled, snuggling up to Sasuke.

"I could drop you right now you know." Sasuke said, losing his grip on the fan girl.

"You wouldn't dare Sasuke-Kun you like me too much." Karin sighed, dreamily.

With that Sasuke dropped her. "Damn to close to the ground..."

"That was so mean Sasuke-Kun! I thought I was going to die there for a second!" Karin shouted.

Suigetsu snickered.

"What's so funny?" Karin scowled.

"For me to know and you to never find out." Suigetsu said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Pick up Jugo and let's go." Sasuke said, looking around the foreign terrain.

It was a forest of dead trees. Bugs were crawling all over the trees. There were lots of strange looking bats that were perched in the trees, but what got Sasuke's attention the most was the amount of human and other types of skulls in the area. There were bones everywhere.

"This place is kind of creepy." Karin shivered.

"Hehehehehe... Looks like we've got some more interesting transfer student's... Hehehehe." A voice said, from all over.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at the nearest tree. "Show yourself."

"That's not very nice kid." A man with a cigar in his mouth said. He had on a blue bus driver's outfit.

"Who are you and what do you want with my Sasuke-Kun?" Karin asks, kunai in hand.

"Don't worry I'm only here to take you to me boss. You can call me Bus Driver, since you'll be staying here for a while. Hehehe." Bus Driver said, taking a drag from his cigar.

"Hnnnn..." Sasuke said, walking past the man with the cigar.

"Not a wise choice kid. You're not going to be able to leave this world anytime soon. Just like that blonde friend of yours who came here a few months back." Bus Driver smirked.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Sasuke said.

"I think he by the name of something like Nabuto. No that's not it Naruko. No, no that's no it either. Sigh why can't I think of that knucklehead's name right now?" Bus Driver sighed.

"Naruto."

"You might be right kid. Now just follow me and let's find out." Bus Driver smirked, walking away.

Sasuke followed him.

"Wait Sasuke-Kun are you really going to follow that creep with the cigar?" Karin said, latching on to Sasuke's arm.

"..."

"No... Sasuke's just following the man, because his gay and wants to have a quickie." (I believe this is true) Suigetsu laughed, at his own joke.

"SMACK!"

Karin smacked him across the face, leaving a nice red hot hand print. "Sasuke-Kun is not gay!"

"Keep telling yourself that, until his finally in bed with you. Then there's no doubt his gay. Isn't that right Jugo." Suigetsu laughed, elbowing Jugo in the ribs.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke asks, his sharigan activated.

"Hahaha... Nothing." Suigetsu chuckled.

Sasuke released his sharigan and continued following the Bus Driver.

"Hehehehe... This is going to be a fun semester..." Bus Driver thought to himself.

In the office Sasuke was glaring at the Headmaster of this place called Yokai Gakuen. Which he found out that he would be stuck in this hell hole for a year or two depending on how long it took the man to create the key to leave.

"As long as I'm with Sasuke-Kun I don't care where I'm at and then we can...giggle..." Karin officially went into fantasy mode.

"Is your teammate always like that?" Headmaster asked, looking at Karin who had a perverted look on her face. She was starting to drool a bit.

"Yeah she's a hopeless nut case like always." Suigetsu snickered.

"Well since I'm allowing you to stay here. I expect you to go to school. Here are your uniforms, dorm numbers, and list of classes." Headmaster said.

Ruby handed Sasuke the regular school uniform only his had a blue tie instead of red. Same with the rest of team Taka they each got a regular school uniform with a blue tie.

"Great now I get to dress up like Sasuke and look gay. Hurray for me." Suigetsu laughed.

In a blank of a second Sasuke's ninjato was at Suigetsu's neck.

"Call me gay one more time and I will kill you." Sasuke said, sliding his blade across Suigetsu's neck. A line of blood spilled out.

"Aye Aye captain." Suigetsu sighed. That just ruined his fun.

"Kya! Sasuke-Kun so manly." Karin sighed, still in fantasy mode.

Ruby watched the group as they continued their little act. She noticed that the last member of the group was rather silent never saying a word. He looked up to her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Ruby why don't you show them to their rooms as I'm sure they'll get lost along the way." Headmaster smirked.

"Yes sir." Ruby bowed. "Please you would be so kind as to follow me."

Sasuke followed the assistant out of the room. Karin ran up and latched on to Sasuke's arm again. Suigetsu sighed following them out of the room. Jugo stood there awhile starring at the Headmaster.

"Something wrong boy?" Headmaster asked.

Jugo shook his head and followed his teammates out the room.

"It seems that boy knows something. I hope he doesn't do anything I'm having too much fun watching my new…. students." Headmaster thought to himself.

"N-Naruto... AH!" Moka shouted.

"Relax Moka I won't do anything now get jump off the diving board before I splash you again." Naruto said.

"B-But you know my fear of water! I'm not used to being able to just jump into it whenever I want!" Moka said, holding onto the diving board for dear life.

"Come on you already know this water is safe so just jump in already!" Naruto shouted, splashing some more water on her.

"NOOOOO!" Moka shouted back. This was just way to scary for her.

"That's it I'm coming up there to throw you in!" Naruto laughed, jumping out of the pool.

"Ok, ok I'll jump in. Just give me another minute!" Moka said, inching closer to the end of the diving board.

"Good now just jump off! I'll catch you if you're that scared." Naruto grinned, holding out his arms.

Moka nodded. She looked below her one last time. Then jumped in.

"SPLASH!"

"See you did it..." Naruto said. He watched as Moka started to struggle to come back up. "Shit... Didn't think about her not being able to swim..."

Naruto quickly swam down and grabbed Moka, pulling her up to the water's surface.

"Pu hah!" Moka said, clinging onto Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Naruto asked worried.

"I was too embarrassed... That's why I stayed on the shallow end last time we swam..." Moka blushed.

"That's it I'm going to teach you right now. I'm not going to have my wife make a fool of herself just because she can't swim." Naruto huffed.

Moka blushed even more. She still wasn't used to being married to Naruto yet since it was her other self that did it.

Naruto thought Moka how to swim for the rest of the night with a little side action along the way.

The next morning Naruto awoke with Moka on top of his chest. She looked so adorable when she slept.

Naruto slowly inched out of the bed not wanting to wake her up. There was still a few minutes before she needed to be woken up to get ready for the school, and Naruto was not going to wake his wife up to ruin her beauty sleep. Moka tightened her grip around him.

"Shit can't move. Must not wake Moka up." Naruto thought.

"Naruto..." Moka said, starting to stir.

"Good morning beautiful." Naruto said, kissing Moka on the forehead.

"G-G-Good m-morning." Moka blushed. No matter how many times her other self did this stuff she still could not get used to it one bit.

"Wanna take a shower together." Naruto grinned.

"Sure. Epp-" Naruto picked her up bridal style, caring her to the bathroom. A huge grin still on his face. "If I knew being married was going to be this great I should have done this a long time ago."

The time in the shower was more of a make out session, than them actually trying to clean up for school. Naruto was rubbing some soap all over Moka's body as their tongues were at war. Moka became submissive not to long after letting Naruto explore. She moaned as Naruto rubbed her breast making sure they were squeaky clean. Moka squirted some soap into her hand and started to rub it all over Naruto's body. Naruto moaned when she made it down to his man hood.

"We should do this every morning." Naruto moaned, as Moka continued to 'clean' his member.

An alarm went off in the room, ruining the two's moment.

"Shit. We're going to be late." Naruto said, grabbing a towel off the rack. He handed it to Moka then grabbed one for himself.

"What was that alarm Naruto?" Moka asked, drying herself off.

"I've found out it's better to leave it alone by now." Naruto sighed.

"..."

The married couple ran to school. Meeting up with the rest of their friends along the way, minus Tsukune.

"You look so hot in that uniform Sasuke-Kun!" Karin giggled, eying Sasuke with lust in her eyes.

"That coming from the slutty little school girl, you just want to take home and rape." Suigetsu snickered.

"WHAM!"

"Shut up!" Karin shouted, glaring at him.

Sasuke walked out the door, completely ignoring them. Jugo quietly following him.

"Wait for me Sasuke-Kun!" Karin said, running out the door.

"Tsk." Suigetsu sighed.

The group was given an apartment they all would share for their stay. It was a simple place with four rooms and two bathrooms. There was only a half of a kitchen and living room that was combined. To put it simply the apartment sucked. Especially if four people were sharing it. Sasuke took the largest room. Which meant Karin took the room right next to him, since it was the easiest one to sneak out of and give Sasuke a little midnight surprise. Jugo was given the smallest room.

The bell to class had already ringed. So team Taka was late for their first day of school. Thanks to the Chairman's charity they were put in all of the same class's. Sasuke opened the door to classroom. A woman in an orange and black zebra striped tube top was scratching the face off of one of her students. She immediately stooped and looked at the new editions to her class.

"Oh are you the new transfer students?" The teacher asked, with a huge smile on her face that reached her eyes.

Sasuke nodded walking into the room. He saw that a certain blonde ninja was sleeping in the corner of the room. "Still a dobe I see." He smirked.

"Naruto wake up." Moka whispered, poking Naruto in the side.

"SENSEI! I swear I was not sleeping just now." Naruto blurted out.

The class broke out into laughter. As expected of the number one class clown.

Naruto looked around the room frantically, and then his eyes came across a certain snake-time. He thought he was still dreaming for a second. Until Nekonome threw a piece of chalk, hitting in the forehead. Yep he was definitely awake.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, jumping out his seat.

* * *

I need a name for the sequal the I am doing I what it to have something to do with the title of first story as well as the situation the are in Im thinking 'Vampire Hidden in the Leaves' but that just doesn't seem right to me.


	17. Chapter 17

The clouds outside became black as lighting struck the ground more abnormal than usual. Wind rattled the windows of the school, shattering a few from the pressure. Moka watches Naruto worriedly as he seemed to be getting madder by the seconds. Then all of a sudden he was calm again. Like he had thought of some kind of plan.

"Teme..." Naruto growls, glaring at the black haired boy in front of the class.

"Dobe." Sasuke said emotionless, pulling out his ninjato that he had hid in his school uniform.

Naruto's youki smothers the air as he transforms into his vampire form. Large gasps go throughout the room from the students shock.

"Oh my GOD! Naruto's a vampire!" All the girls in class squeal, hearts in their eyes.

"No wonder he and Moka were so close!"

"I was right! Now pay up!"

"Uggh. Here."

Naruto pulls off Moka's Rosario for her own safety. Hearts form in all of the boys' eyes now. Most of the student's pass out in pure fear or a nose bleed from the two vampires. Moka looked at the teme that was bothering her Naruto so much. "Hmmm... He doesn't seem like much."

"Don't let your guard down Moka. Sasuke is a lot stronger than you think." Naruto growled under his breath.

Sasuke stared blankly at the silver haired women beside Naruto. She had a strange aura around her that Sasuke found very intriguing. Using his "Chidori Nagashi," lighting coursed around him, immobilizing the rest of the student's around him and the teacher. Miss. Nekonome curled up like a cat and started purring.

"That's so hot Sasuke-Kun~!" Karin cooed. Although in the corner of her eye she was looking at the silver haired Naruto. "I'm not cheating on Sasuke. I'm only..."

Kutsuu flew in through the window, feeling his master's distress.

"Do you need me master?" Kutsuu asked, through his and Naruto's telepathic link.

"Not yet. Let me test out my new powers first." Naruto grinned.

"Yes master." Kutsuu nodded, perching himself on Yukari's hat.

"Kawaii! Where'd you come from little guy?" Yukari squealed, petting the little bat on the head.

"I am Kutsuu; Naruto-Sama's blade." Kutsuu said, with pride.

"Naruto's?" Kurumu wondered how Naruto got the cute little bat.

Mizore pulled on Kutsuu's cheeks. "T-That hurt's... Kuu..." The bat whined.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kokoa yelled in joy, breaking the door to the room down. In a flash a tip of a very large blade was pressed against her neck. The man wielding the blade snickered.

"Kokoa you idiot..." Moka sighed, shaking her head.

The three girls that were fawning over the new tiny edition to their team took their fighting stances to attack the new enemies. Kurumu's nails elongated her tail and wings sprouting out of her uniform. Mizore's ice claws formed on her hands. Yukari pulled out her wand, tarot cards hovering above her ready to pierce through the enemies.

"Get away from me you weakling." Kokoa growled, squeezing Kou. The bat turned into an oversized hammer. Kokoa swung Kou at the man with the large sword.

Suigetsu melted into a puddle of water, dodging the attack. He whistled at the damage the orange haired girl could do in front of him. "Not bad Chibi wanna join are team?"

"NEVER call me CHIBI! Only Naruto-Niisama is allowed to call me that!" Kokoa shrieked, pounding away at the puddle of water.

"Feisty I like that." Suigetsu winked, licking his lips.

This only made the vampiress even more furious. She quickened her pace at trying to smash him into mincemeat. Suigetsu broke out into laughter. All of a sudden Kokoa was thrown back by a boy who seemed very angry and was starting to transform.

"Ah... Ruin the fun why don't you Jugo. I could have taken care of her any time I wanted." Suigetsu frowned.

Jugo ignored Suigetsu's whining as he let the curse seal continue to take over. His entire left arm and half of his face was already morphed by the seal.

"Me and Mizore call dibs on the big one!" Kurumu shouted, flying toward Jugo. Mizore ran besides her shooting a few ice shuriken in advance.

Jugo wasn't fazed at all as the shuriken bounced off his now fully transformed body. Kurumu slashed at him with her razor sharp nails. Jugo dodged the attack out of instinct. He looked back to see that the big boobed women had sliced the wall behind him in half. It didn't bother him that much, only he was a little glad that he decided to dodge the attack. He jumped back dodging the shard of ice that shot out from below his feet.

Kokoa growled as she pulled herself from the wall. "KOU!" Kou quickly flew into his master's hand as she squished him into a mace this time. Kurumu and Mizore had already taken her target so she decided to teach that prick who called her Chibi a lesson.

"Let me help you. Desu" Yukari said, shooting a few of her tarot cards at the man who had returned to his human form. Kokoa nodded charging the man as he sliced the cards in half with his giant sword.

"So I get the kiddies. Don't die to fast now I want to have some fun." Suigetsu snickered, swinging Kubukiri at the orange haired girl.

Kokoa easily dodged the attack and countered bringing the mace down on Suigetsu's head. She frowned when the mace went right through him. A dozen tarot cards on fire went over her head hitting their target. Steam came off as the tarot cards were doused by the water.

"Ouch that burned! Naw... I'm just joking. Could you take your mace out of my stomach yet? I would like to become solid again if you don't mind." Suigetsu snickered.

Kokoa growled swinging Kou up to try and make this asshole shut up. He was even more annoying than her older sister and that was saying something. Water went everywhere as Suigetsu turned back into a puddle, then going back to his human form...

Moka was at a standstill with Karin as the two continued to watch for any opening. Moka grinned seeing an opening; she quickly acted bringing her heel down on the other woman's head. Karin went face first into the floor, breaking her glasses.

"Dammit that was my favorite pair!" Karin yells. Some blood trickled down her forehead from the impact.

"You poor poor bitch. Don't even think I'm done with just your glasses" Moka smirks, kicking Karin out the window. She jumps out the window in pursuit.

"I'm going to take you back to Konoha this time teme!" Naruto shouts, dodging one of Sasuke's lighting attacks. Naruto ran up one of the hallways leading their battle to the roof. Kutsuu quietly followed the two shinobi to the roof. Encase he was needed by his master. Naruto jumped up onto the highest point of the school. He looked down at Sasuke with a sad expression in his eyes.

"Why? Sasuke." Naruto choked out.

"We've already gone over this many times dobe... Quit making me repeat myself." Sasuke said with a blank stare. Lighting cracking around his blade again. He disappeared. A nice squelching sound was heard as Sasuke's ninjato sliced through Naruto's heart.

Students began to run out of the building screaming in fear. A large boom was heard. Jugo smashed the two girls' heads through the school wall to the outside. He continued, running them into the trees.

Kurumu coughed up blood. She desperately slashed at her opponent trying to get loose from his grip before she passed out. Mizore was already on the verge of unconscious as she made one last attempt to freeze the enemies. Jugo stopped as he felt his feet being frozen to the ground. In that one second Kurumu head butted him. In a daze Jugo released them. Kurumu grabbed a hold of Mizore and flew off trying to gain as much distance as she could from her enemy. She had a killer head ache, making her drop Mizore.

"Maybe that head-butt wasn't the best idea." Kurumu groaned, shaking her head.

Mizore got to her feet rubbing the back of her head. Kurumu landed next to her. They could hear Jugo smashing through the trees coming closer to them. The two girls nod to each other already knowing what to do. Jugo ran as the two girls came into view. They started to glow the closer he got. Their power levels were rising.

"Black and White Duet tempo six!" Kurumu and Mizore shout, back to back.

Tree limbs start to wrap around Jugo. The Ice freezing his body as the tree limps continue to constrict around his body. Jugo flexed his muscles trying to break free from the limbs. His body was starting to go into hyper ventilation from being encased in ice.

"Yahoo we did it!" Kurumu cheered, doing a little victory dance.

"I wouldn't be dancing just yet big boobs." Mizore said, pointing at the cracks in the ice.

Kurumu got back into her stance as the ice and tree limbs shatter. Jugo launches at the two. He punch's Mizore in the stomach, sending her crashing through trees. Kokoa slashed at Jugo's neck, only to be kicked away. He charges at the succubus not giving her anytime to recover. He punches her in the face earning a nice cracking sound from what seemed like her jaw breaking. Ice shuriken come flying at him from all directions. He jumps back avoiding most of the shuriken. Mizore helps Kurumu up as their opponent is distracted from her last attack.

"That's it I'm finishing this now!" Kurumu growls, rubbing her jaw. Her youki spikes in levels.

A tree appeared from behind Jugo, wrapping its limbs around him, binding him to it. He begins to snap the limps in his grip. Hand shaped wings like Sasuke's sprout from his back breaking him free from the tree. Kurumu curses under her breath. She takes to the air, Jugo on her tail. Mizore frowned at her luck. The two had taken to the air making it impossible for her to help. Wait maybe she could help. She quickly got into making a trap.

"This isn't working. Desu" Yukari cried, running from Suigetsu who was chasing her and Kokoa.

"Shut up and keep running or were both dead!" Kokoa shouted, swinging Kou at the enemy who was gaining ground. Right when the hammer made contact the man splashed into a puddle of water.

"Strawberries I'm liking you more and more. How about after you get out of the hospital I take you on a date? Then we can have some real fun." Suigetsu snickered.

"Why the Fuck can't I kill this dumb ass!" Kokoa growled, running even faster.

"At times like I wish Ruby-San was here. She would know what to do. Desu" Yukari whined, turning a corner.

"That's it! Yukari let's run for the Chairman's office!" Kokoa shouted, surprised at her own plan.

"Wow! Kokoa-San you actually came up with a plan instead of just swinging your hammer around like a maniac." Yukari said in shock.

"Shut up." Kokoa growled, glaring at the young witch.

The two lured their enemy toward the Headmaster's office. Yukari and Kokoa pounded their fist on the door trying to get it open. There was no answer and Suigetsu was walking closer to them. It was more difficult than they thought for Kokoa couldn't break the door down. In panic Yukari shot some more flaming tarot cards at her opponent.

"Let us in!" Shouted Kokoa. She continued to try and open the door by using Kou in hammer mode to bust the door down.

Yukari continued her barrage of tarot cards with now flaming basin's on Suigetsu who continued to walk toward them. A huge Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face, Kubukiri in hand. Yukari broke into a cold sweat from how scary her opponent looked. She had fought a lot of scary opponent's before, but this guy there's just something about him that made the scary meter go off the charts when he had that oversized sword in his hand. The room was darkly lit from the blackout making the scary affect sky rocket.

All of a sudden raven feathers shot right through the man. "Are you ok Yukari-Chan?"

"Ruby-San!" Yukari shouted.

Ruby flew over to her fellow witch. She looked over at the opponent who was attacking them. "Hozuki-San?"

"The one and only." Suigetsu snickered.

"Why are you attacking fellow students?" Ruby asked, wand ready to attack at any moment.

"Boss's enemies are my enemies and let's just say I was bored." Suigetsu said yawning.

"Ruby-San I have a plan but I need your help. Desu" Yukari whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Ok Yukari-Chan leaves it to me. Kokoa could you keep Hozuki-San distracted long enough for me and Yukari-Chan to finish our spell." Ruby said.

Kokoa nodded. She charged at Suigetsu.

"Finally decide to stop running away. Good I like that." Suigetsu snickered.

"Feel the wrath of a vampire!" Kokoa shouted, swinging Kou wildly at Suigetsu.

Yukari rolled her eyes as she continued her incantation. Would Kokoa ever change?

"Hmpf... Pathetic." Moka scoffed, moving a piece of hair out of her face. She wished she had taken that person who was able to turn into water so easily. Maybe he would have actually put up a fight.

Karin groaned as she tried to get up. She had never fought anyone she couldn't since with her perfect chakra control. For some reason she couldn't see the woman's chakra at all. It was as if the aura around her was something entirely different. "I can't lose. It would be a disgrace to Sasuke-Kun if I let this bitch beat me so easily." She thought as she struggled to stand back up.

"I shall give you credit for being so strong willed. However I saw that look you were giving to my mate and to make sure you do not try anything. I am personally going to make sure that you never even think about trying anything with my mate." Moka growled, stomping her foot onto Karin's hand.

"KYYYAAAAA!" Karin cried out in sheer pain as all the bones in her right hand were crushed.

Why couldn't she even put a scratch on this silver haired woman in front of her? She had been able to be one Orochimaru-Sama's prison guards and keep all prisoners from escaping. Even Sasuke wanted her on his team. So why couldn't she win?

"This is your last warning. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT MY NARUTO! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka shouted, kicking Karin in the head. From the force of the kick Karin was sent flying into the air. "Now to go help Naruto." Moka thought, looking up at the roof. Something didn't feel right about this at all. She quickly ran back into the school. Hopefully it was all just in her head.

Out of the corner of his eye Jugo saw Karin flying right at him. He quickly forgot about his enemy and rushed to save his teammate. Kurumu grinned at the opening she had just obtained. Luck was definitely on her side or a certain vampire who had completely trashed her opponent. She looked down to see Mizore giving her the thumbs meaning the trap was set.

"Yosh!" Kurumu shouted, diving down toward the enemies.

Jugo caught Karin in his arms. From his analysis she was severely wounded. Most likely about five of six broken ribs, a broken nose, and her left hand that was shattered. There may have been a few ruptured organs but he didn't have time to find out. A kick hit him in the back. He fell into a large hole that started to be covered by ice. The temperature rapidly dropped as the ice came closer to him. He punched the ice breaking it away, but it continued to freeze back over.

"There that should hold those two for now." Mizore said.

"Let's go help Naruto!" Kurumu said, picking Mizore up to fly them to the roof.

Kokoa panted, lying on the floor. "Took you two long enough."

"We're sorry. We can't help that the spell takes a long time to cast. Desu" Yukari panted. The lighting spell they had used was a high level spell and took a lot of energy from the user.

"Could you two help me clean this mess up and take Hozuki-San to the Chairman?" Ruby asked.

"Take that to the Chairman? How? His' a fucking blob!" Kokoa shouted, disgusted at what was left of the passed out Suigetsu. She eyed the sword next him. "Kou transform into that next time."

"H-Hai Kokoa-Sama!" Kou said.

"Here we can use these. Desu" Yukari said. A pan and a mop formed next to the puddle of liquid.

Kokoa grumbled as she took the mop and started to wipe up the mess. "Shouldn't you be the one cleaning this up since you were the one that created it?"

"But you're doing such a good job. Desu" Yukari grinned.

Kokoa growled glaring at the young witch, but she continued to wipe up the last little bit of water that was Suigetsu.

"Now that you're done with that want to go watch Naruto's fight? Desu" Yukari asked.

Kokoa's mood immediately brightened. She ran down the hall without saying a word.

"Hey! Wait for me! Desu" Yukari shouted, running after the onee-sama loving vampire.

"I wish I could watch the fight." Ruby sighed, picking up the pan that had Suigetsu in it. She would have to spend the rest of her time cleaning up the school and punishing the new students. "Many, many things have happened..."

Naruto lay lifeless on the roof. A pool of his own blood continued to grow as it poured out of his body. Sasuke began to walk away from the scene. He looked back one more time to see his old teammate and best friend dead.

"NARUTO!" A woman's voice screamed.

Sasuke looked back to see the silver haired woman. She ran past him to Naruto. Moka picked Naruto up in her arms. He wasn't breathing and there was no pulse. Tears began to run down Moka's face. She held him tighter to him. No he couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible.

"YOU!" Moka shrieked. Her youki spiked far beyond anything before. Anger took over as she charged the man who had killed her mate. How dare he!

Kurumu flew open the scene to see an enraged Moka and Naruto lying in a pool of blood. She released Mizore. There was only one explanation as to why Moka was this furious Naruto was dead. The two couldn't believe it. That super strong Naruto was dead? No way impossible. Kokoa screamed when she came upon the scene and Yukari broke down into tears. Why did this have to happen?

"Annoying." Sasuke muttered. He had beaten this silver haired woman so many times. Why did she keep getting up? Was Naruto that important to her?

Moka pried herself from the wall charging the bastard again. Even if she died she would kill the bastard who killed her Naruto. There was no point to living if Naruto wasn't there to hold her anyway.

"Moka wait! I'm sure Naruto's just sleeping...Please stop!" Kurumu shouted, trying to hold the enraged vampiress back. Mizore also tried to hold Moka down.

"He is dead there wasn't a pulse." Moka snarled, breaking free from her friends hold.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was lying in a field alone. A clear blue sky over head. "Where am I?" Wasn't he fighting Sasuke?

"Somewhere you shouldn't be yet dear." A woman's voice said, from behind him.

Naruto felt the woman press against his back hugging him tenderly. It wasn't like that of a lover, but more of a motherly hug.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Naruto felt tears running down his neck and soaking his shoulder as the woman cried. For reason Naruto felt like he had known this woman for a very long time. It was as if on instinct that he knew who she was. He patted her on the head.

"It's ok..." Naruto said softly.

"You should go back now. I'm sure you don't want your loved ones to be killed because you were asleep." The woman said, releasing her grasp on the blonde.

Moka flashed into Naruto's mind, tears streamed down his face. "Yeah... Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye my son." Kushina whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes leaving the field.

The group gasp as Naruto's blood began to retract back into his body. He opens his red slitted eyes to see Moka stabbed in side by Sasuke's blade.

"KUTSUU!" Naruto yells. Kutsuu sighed in relief as he flew over to his master. He transformed into his blade form landing at Naruto's feet. Naruto grabs a hold of the handle and pulls it from the ground.

"I am glad you are alive master."

"Me to."

Moka looks over her shoulder to see Naruto running at her, Kutsuu in hand. "So this is what it's like to die... I'm even hallucinating that he is coming to save me." Moka closed her eyes.

"MOKA!" Naruto shouts. Moka eyes open wide. This wasn't a hallucination Naruto really was coming to save her. He was alive. With new found hope Moka punches Sasuke in the face, sending him flying into the wall. She grabs a hold of the blade pulling it out of her body. Moka runs for Naruto latching onto him. She pulled his cheeks making sure this wasn't a dream.

"Ow that hurts." Naruto cried.

Proving this not to be a dream Moka jumps at Naruto, wrapping her legs around him. She vigorously begins to kiss him as tears continue to run down her cheeks. Her tongue savoring every bit of him. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

"It's ok." Naruto said, once Moka broke loose from the kiss long enough to catch her breath.

"I hope you known you are going to be severely punished tonight for scaring me like that." Moka growled, biting his lip with her fang.

"Looking forward to it." Naruto grinned. "Now let me finish off this teme so we can have some fun."

Moka released her grip on Naruto and dropped to the ground. She walked over to the rest of the group who were gawking at the scene.

"Sorry to scare all of you like that. I accidentally let my guard down and was just sleeping for a bit!" Naruto shouts.

The group sweat drop at his explanation for being dead.

Sasuke walked back out of the school. His sharigan was activated.

"Nice hit earlier teme too bad I had my guard down, but this time I won't." Naruto grinned.

"Hn..." Sasuke said. He watched as Naruto disappeared out of sight. Even with his sharigan he couldn't see him. Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto cut Sasuke on the shoulder, making a large gash. He grinned as he continued his assault. The power of vampires came in handy sometimes; although he could feel the thirst from using it. Naruto made another cut down the length of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke reopened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyo sharigan. Black flames begin to circle around Naruto. Naruto swings at the flames with his sword, but the flames continued to grow.

"Hold on Master and I shall be able to dissipate these flames."

"Hurry! It's starting to really burn!"

"One more second... Finished!"

Kutsuu began to glow red. Naruto could feel the power the blade was radiating. He grinned as sliced through the flames one last time dissipating them. This shocked Sasuke a bit, but not enough for him to show it. Naruto disappeared out of his sight again. "Tsk." Sasuke said as Naruto's blade pierced through his rips, cracking the few that it slid through. Naruto finished his attack with a hit to the back of the head. Kutsuu slid out of his body as Sasuke hit the ground. Sasuke spit out blood, looking up into Naruto's eyes. "Tsukiyomi."

"Shit." Naruto growls. He was now pinned to a cross in a world with a red sky and nothing but water. Sasuke was in front of him standing on top of the water. A sword forms in Sasuke's hand.

"ARRGGHHH!" Naruto yells as the blade slices through his body. So this was the technique that Kakashi-Sensei fell for. Naruto gritted his teeth as another blade went through his body.

Outside the dimension the group stare in wonder as Naruto seemed to be suffering some kind of pain. He screamed out in agony falling to his knees. Bloody tears began to seep out of Sasuke's eyes. Naruto gripped his head, trying to gain control over his senses again.

"Master are you ok?"

"Yeah just need to calm down."

Naruto tightened his grip on Kutsuu. Sasuke stood back up glaring at Naruto. He brought his sword up ready to make the finishing move. All of a sudden Naruto was grinning like a maniac.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how I'm going to finish this." Naruto said. Kutsuu began to glow red again. Wind swirling around it as Naruto sent his wind element chakra into the blade. The two powers mixed together making a blood red colored wind. Naruto swung the blade down releasing the energy, blasting Sasuke off the roof. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon...

"Amazing! Desu" Yukari awed.

"Hehe that was nothing." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over to Moka who was walking over to him with a very pissed off look on her face.

"M-Moka?" Naruto stuttered, backing away.

Moka latched onto him. "Capu-Chu..." Moka said, biting down on Naruto's neck. That calmed her nerves. Still vampire form Naruto couldn't help but want to suck Moka's blood. He bit into her neck taking his fill. Moka stopped a little shocked, but more from the pleasure she was getting from her mate sucking her blood. She began to grind against as he continued drinking.

"I think we should take this somewhere else. So I can carry out your punishment for being such a bad boy." Moka whispered seductively in his ear.

Naruto happily agreed shunshin'ing (or is it Shunshining?) back to their apartment.

"Geez those two have no decency." Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"They are married though." Mizore said.

"I know but do they have to flaunt it so much. If only me and Tsukune were already married." Kurumu sighed. Being away Tsukune for so long was driving her crazy.

"Don't you mean me and Tsukune!" Mizore said.

The two continued fighting about who was going to marry Tsukune. While the two younger members of the group sneaked off with a weird gleam in their eyes.

The next morning Naruto awoke to a knocking at the door. Naruto kissed Moka on the forehead, and left the bedroom. He opened the door to reveal Ruby and the Headmaster.

"Good Morning Naruto-San do you mind if we come in for a minute?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Naruto yawned.

Moka walked into the room after she put on her pajamas. "Ruby-San, Chairman-san what are you doing here?" Moka yawned.

The Headmaster's eyes began to glow as he smirked. "Oh we just wanted to let you know that the school will be closed for today, Thanks to your little reunion yesterday."

"Sorry about that." Naruto chuckled.

"Yes you should be. As punishment I have a request for you." Headmaster said.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Good then come with me I'll tell you the details on the way." Headmaster grinned.

Naruto sweat dropped. This didn't sound too good.

* * *

Finally Chapter 17... Sorry it toke so long I was busy with school...Stupid research paper.

Well I'm Working on the sequal it would go faster but I do like to play video games and I have to finish this first.


	18. Chapter 18

Note for this chapter I have made the letters both Italicsized and Underlined.

* * *

"You want ME to fucking take care of all this!" Naruto shouted.

"On no this is just the beginning of it. There's at least five more rooms filled. Just look at it as practice for later on." Headmaster grinned.

"I don't care! This is your work not mine!" Naruto growled, kicking a stack of papers out of the way.

"Your only making more work for yourself kid." Headmaster grin grew wider.

Naruto groaned.

"Don't worry there will be one more person helping you." Headmaster said, eyes gleaming.

"Really! Who?" Naruto asked. His mood already brightening ten fold.

The door opens to reveal a snake teme. A large wind burst through the room, papers flying everywhere. Sasuke's ninjato is against Naruto's neck, and one of Naruto's kunai against Sasuke's neck. 'Damn I wish I brought Kutsuu with me. He's following me around from now on.' Naruto thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

"Teme." Naruto growls, applying more pressure against Sasuke's neck.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice. Also putting more pressure on Naruto's neck.

"Now, now boy's this is not a play ground, and I shall not allow you to destroy my school any more than you already have. I will punish you." Headmaster grinned, putting a hand on each of the ninja's shoulders.

Naruto and Sasuke glare at the Headmaster. Then went back to glaring at each other.

"Then I'll leave you two alone to finish this work. Ruby will be in here when your done to take you to the next room, and you are not allowed to use any Kage Bunshin Naruto." Headmaster said, vanishing from the room. "You better get to work if you two want to finish before school starts."

The two shivered, still glaring at each other. Naruto picked up a stack of papers. His eyes never leaving Sasuke's. Sasuke walked over to the other side of the room. And leaned against the wall. Showing no sign of helping any time soon.

"Teme! Get over here and help me!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and his out burst.

Naruto growled and started working on the paper work. "Hehehe I've got an idea."

Sasuke watched as got to work on the paperwork, a huge grin on his face. "Dobe..." He looked around at all the stacks of paper in the room, and if he didn't help he would be stuck in the room with Naruto even longer. Sasuke closed his eyes. As long as he didn't have to put up with Naruto's loud mouth he would just go to sleep and wait for Naruto to be done.

"So the teme fell asleep eh... Perfect." Naruto grinned, stretching. He started to stand up.

"Don't even think about it Dobe." Sasuke said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah are you still throwing a hissy fit that I kicked your ass?" Naruto smirked.

"That was a fluke. I could kick your as right now if I wanted to." Sasuke growled.

"You wanna bet?" Naruto growled, leaking out a bit of killer intent.

"Like I need to bet. We both know that I would win." Sasuke said, pulling out his ninjato.

"You two wouldn't be fighting now would you?" A voice said from all over.

A shiver ran down the two's spines making them grab a stack of paperwork. The two got to work at an extremely fact pace. They were at one of their competition's to see who could get the most done. Another hour later all the paperwork in the first room was finished.

'Now I know why Baa-Chan always had sake, and tried to get out of the office every chance she got.' Naruto sighed.

"Wow you two finished a lot faster than expected!" Ruby clapped.

Sasuke grunted, walking out of the room.

"Wait! This is only the first room there are still more!" Ruby shouted, stopping Sasuke in his tracks. He turned his head and glared at the Headmaster's assistant.

"This is punishment for the riot you two caused yesterday." Ruby said, a warm smile on her face.

"Teme quit picking on Ruby-Chan with your death glares. Ruby-Chan please take us to the next room so we can get started on the next set of paperwork." Naruto grinned.

"Right." Ruby said, walking out of the room.

Naruto and Sasuke followed her, glaring at each other.

'I don't think this was such a good idea Chairman-San.' Ruby sighed to herself. She looked over her shoulder to see the hate waves rolling off the two.

"Here we are." Ruby said, opening a door with a large number two painted on it. The room was filled with twice as much paperwork that went all the way up to the roof of the room.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed into the room already starting in on the paperwork.

Ruby smiled watching the two as they worked. "Maybe I was wrong..." She wondered out loud before leaving the room without them noticing.

Naruto was board with just filling the paperwork out so he decided to read a few. "Alright let's see what I'm singing here."

_"Dear Headmaster-Sama I have had a crush on you for the longest time. Please go on a date with me. Signed your secret admirer. P.S. I LOVE YOU!"_

"Hehehe.. so girls really like that creep. I wonder how many of these Baa-Chan got? Well... This is the creep's fault for making me do his paperwork. Plus I fell sorry for the poor girl." Naruto began to laugh like the Headmaster in all his glory.

Sasuke looked up from his paperwork to see Naruto with a creepy grin on his face, and a scary aura around him. "Dobe.."

"OK! Next!" Naruto thought.

_"YO! Headmaster my best buddy could you make the skirts to the girls school uniform a few more inches shorter, and take this design of mine on how the torso to the girls uniform should be. It would be helpful for my photography."_

"Gin." Naruto muttered, looking down at the picture of a wolf holding a camera, and giving the thumbs up at the bottom of the page.

_"Dear Headmaster now that the school is under maintenance could we paint all the walls black with blood seeping out of them, and have tons dead bodies lying around on the floor."_

"The outside of the school already looks like a horror film. So my answer is Fuck no! NEXT!"

"Headmaster as a teacher of this school I demand that I gain more tutoring time with all of my students. I guarantee that by the time I am done with them they will know math like their back of hand."

Naruto shivered at this one. Something about the screamed dangerous.

_"Dear Headmaster please put me in all of the same classes as Akashiya Moka!"_

"Hell no, and it's Uzumaki Moka now bitch!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked back up from his paperwork to see Naruto growling at a paper. "Loser..."

'I am going to check every single one of these fucking papers.' Naruto thought angrily.

After two hours of never ending paperwork Naruto sighed. They were finally finished, but most of the paperwork had revolved around Moka and the rest of the club.

"What the hell is with this paperwork! None of it is even about business!" Naruto growled. Some of the paperwork did not sit well with him, especially the one's that mentioned his wife.

"Is something wrong Naruto-Kun?" Ruby asked, leading the ninja's to the next room.

"No. Just the paperwork is a little..."

"This is the paperwork the Headmaster hasn't worked on throughout the year for a reason. So I can understand if it's.. not normal." Ruby sighed. She had read a few of the article's.

"Couldn't you just light most of this paperwork on fire? I mean I'm sure no body would care. I definitely wouldn't." Naruto said.

"No... That would be wrong." Ruby said, opening the next door, some water flowed out of the room.

"What the fuck! How the hell are we supposed to write on these?" Naruto shouted. The room was completely submerged underwater by some unseen force. The papers were swimming through the water like fish.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu."

The room was consumed in flames. The water slowly evaporated from the room. After a few more minutes the water was completely evaporated, but the flames continued burning the paper.

"Next room." Sasuke said.

Ruby sweat dropped closing the door to a now charred room.

"Hey where's Naruto at?" Kurumu asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"He's working for the Headmaster right now." Moka sighed. She was already missing her blonde whiskered husband.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with him, since you two are always together." Mizore said.

"Hey! I'm not always with him... Besides the Headmaster told me I couldn't..." Moka said becoming even more depressed...

Kurumu and Mizore glanced at each other and nodded. They stood from the table they were sitting at and grab a hold of Moka by the arms. The two pull Moka away.

"I'm coming to! Desu" Yukari shouts, running to catch up to her older friends.

"What are you two doing?" Moka sweat dropped as the succubus and yuki onna pull her into the forest.

"Not going to tell you. Here we'll ask you questions until we get to where we're going." Kurumu said.

"OH! Let me go first. Desu" Yukari chirped.

"Sure go ahead Yukari-Chan." Moka smiled. Surely the questions wouldn't be that bad. Right?

"How is Naruto in bed and... Can I join you? Desu" Yukari asked, a blush on her face.

"YUKARI!" Moka shouted out in embarrassment, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Dang it Yukari that's what I was going to ask only not the joining part. I'm saving myself for Tsukune." Kurumu glared at the child prodigy.

'Safe..' Moka thought to herself as her friends broke out into their usual fight.

"So how is he?" Mizore whispered. Kurumu and Yukari's attention quickly went back to focus on Moka. The three looked at her with stars in their eyes.

"Ummmmmm... it's...it's..."

The girls closed in so they could hear better.

"...to embarrassing." Moka mumbled, poking her two index fingers together in a very Hinata like fashion.

"Come on! What it is to embarrassing about it? I would tell you if Tsukune was any good!" Kurumu shouted, shaking Moka.

Moka's blush became another shade of red. "So."

"So! Just tell us." Kurumu said.

"Fine... He's... good..." Moka mumbled.

"Good that's it? Not oh my god he is sooooo good with his tongue, or any other special ability he has?" Kurumu asked.

"Well... He does this one thing with this jutsu..." Moka said.

"OH! Go on give all of the juicy details." Kurumu grinned.

"Onee-Chan?" Someone said from behind the group.

"Shit Kokoa." Kurumu sighed.

"What are you idiots doing out here?" Kokoa asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that. Desu" Yukari retorted.

"I'm training to become as strong as Onee-Sama and Naruto-Niisama. If you can't tell." Kokoa stated.

It was true that all of the trees in the area had been knocked over, and many craters in the ground. Kokoa looked down at her sister who was blushing furiously for some dumb ass reason.

"What's wrong with you Onee-Chan?" Kokoa asked, not really caring.

"Hehehe. We were asking her how good Naruto was in the sac." Kurumu grinned.

At this Kokoa wanted to listen to. Anything about Naruto-Niisama she had to know.

"Oh shit." Naruto said, walking into a room that was larger than the entire school. Of course the room was swarming with paperwork.

"Yeah this is the paperwork that hasn't been done in years. The Headmaster doesn't like paperwork very much. I can verily even get him to sign one." Ruby sighed.

"Can I please use Kage Bunshin? I could have all of this done in a matter of minutes." Naruto whined.

"Sorry. Its Headmaster's orders." Ruby said.

Naruto sighed. ' Damn Old Guy'

Sasuke walked into the room. He shuushin'd to back of the room. There was some type of growling sound behind him. Sasuke turned around to see a large black scaly dragon. The dragon was asleep, with fire coming out of it's nose when it breathed. The papers around it were burned to a crisp.

"OI TEME!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the room. He still didn't know about the dragon.

One of the dragon's large eyes opened. Sasuke was right in the view of the large beast. The dragon craned it's neck, and a jet of fire came out. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." A giant fireball clashed with the dragon's fire. The two flames clashed against each other for a few seconds, until the dragon's flames overpowered Sasuke's. With not enough time to shuushin away from the fire Sasuke was hit by the main force of the fire. The Dragon rose from its spot, flapping its wings.

Seeing the dragon rising high into the air Naruto shuushin'd to his rival. Sasuke was burnt to a crisp unconscious. "Teme can't even take a bit of heat. Tsk how did ever lose to him. Suppose I should thank the dragon somehow though."

Naruto dodged a blast of fire that was aimed at him. The room was quickly burning up in flames from the dragon. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that Ruby was still at the doorway. He shuushin'd back over to her and picked her up. "Hey! You oversized lizard bet can't catch me!" Naruto stuck out his tongue, provoking the dragon.

"ROWR!" The dragon flew at high speeds toward Naruto.

"Shit maybe that wasn't the best idea. Sorry Ruby-Chan but I'm going to have to let go of you now. Run as far away from here as you can. I'll take care of the lizard while you go get back up." Naruto said, setting Ruby back down.

"Don't die." Ruby said, running out of the room. She was wondering how the dragon even got in there.

'Oi! Kutsuu you there?' Naruto thought.

"You need me master?" Kutsuu asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda fighting a giant dragon right now. Could you be here within a few seconds or so..."

"Hai!"

The bat was there in a matter of milliseconds. 'Fast.' was the only thing Naruto thought. Kutsuu transformed into his katana form and Naruto grabbed the hilt of the katana. The dragon hovered in the air eying the blade.

"You are not the average human." The dragon roared.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

The dragon landed next to Naruto. Still eying him with curiosity. "I smell mostly human with a hint of vampire, yet also kitsune..."

"Your right there..." Naruto sighed.

"What is your name human?" The dragon asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

"My name is Kazul. Leave now and I shall not kill you like I did your friend over there." Kazul said,turning its head in Sasuke's direction.

"He's not my friend, and I doubt that teme is dead." Naruto groaned.

"You do not like this other human?" Kazul asked.

"Hell no I don't like that trader he fucking turned his back on our village for some fucking snake bastard. Then I had to make this retarded promise with a this girl I had a crush on that I would chase this teme down and drag him back to the village. Now you tell me would you like this teme?" Naruto retorted.

"Do you want me to finish the job then?" Kazul asked.

"Naw got to take him back to Konoha as a gift for my absence. I hope the villagers don't think I've become a nuke nin..." Naruto said. Now that he thought about he had already been gone for six months.

"I wish you luck Uzumaki Naruto." Kazul said, getting ready to fly back over to his sleeping place.

"Hey could you help me fly that teme to the infirmary?" Naruto asked.

A jet of flames came out of Kazul's nose as he pondered on whether he should help this human. "I shall fly you there. Only because you asked."

"Thanks!" Naruto said. Kutsuu returned to his bat form and perched himself on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto went over and grabbed Sasuke, slinging him over his shoulder. Naruto jumped onto Kazul's back. The large dragon flapped it's massive wings. Kazul flew through the building at break neck speeds. Outside Kazul flew higher into the air. Naruto had to use chakra to stay in place.

Kazul made it to the school in a few minutes. He made a few circles around the school before landing. Ruby rushed out of the building with the Headmaster behind her. The Headmaster had one of his usual creepy grins on his faces.

"Ruby-Chan would you take this teme to the infirmary he has a few minor burns..." Naruto said, handing Sasuke over to Ruby.

"How did you.."

"Let's just say me and Kazul here sees eye to eye." Naruto grinned.

"Kazul? So that is what he is named. No matter for escaping paradise I must take Kazul back now." The Headmaster said.

"Paradise?" Naruto asked.

"It is a special world where I keep species that are about to go extinct at." The Headmaster said.

Kazul snorted. "More like a slaughter house. There have these monsters coming in there every day slaughtering our kind like it was nothing."

"I assure you that that will not happen again." The Headmaster said.

"Hey I got better idea how about Kazul go back home with me when I leave." Naruto said. 'That way I could show off to Kiba that I have the cooler pet.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I do not think that would be wise." Headmaster said.

"Is there meat there?" Kazul asked.

"Lot's." Naruto grinned.

"Then it is decided I shall go home with Naruto here." Kazul said, breathing a jet of flame to prove his point.

"As you wish." Headmaster said.

"NARUTO!" Someone yelled from behind them.

"MOKA!" Naruto shouted, running to embrace his lovely wife.

Moka and the rest of the girls behind her froze seeing the giant dragon.

"YOU! Your the one who was slaughtering my kind with that human!" Kazul shouted.

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry that was my other self she was training Tsukune-Kun to control his vampire powers!" Moka shouted.

"The training was obviously a waste though.. Desu" Yukari frowned.

"Wait when did this happen?" Naruto asked.

"Before you got here." Kurumu said.

Mizore walked over to the dragon and started poking him. Yukari quickly followed suit. Kokoa looked at the dragon with admiration. Dragons were one of the most noble sacred beast there were.

"Stop that!" Kazul growled, shooting a jet of flame at them.

Mizore backed away not wanting to get burnt. Fire was one of her worst weaknesses. Yukari just giggled and started petting Kazul instead. A low rumble was heard. Kazul was purring under the young witch's touch. He lowered his head and allowed her to continue petting him.

"Where are you going to keep Kazul until the key to your world is created?" Headmaster asked.

"That easy! In my room of course! He can fit in the pool room.. I think..." Naruto said.

"I don't think that will work Naruto." Moka said.

"Ok how about we keep him in the school gym!" Naruto said.

"That would disrupt gym class." Headmaster said.

"Damn you just have to make this difficult don't you. Hmmm... How about I create a shack that Kazul can stay in until the key is made." Naruto said.

"Won't that take awhile to make? Desu" Yukari asked.

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Two words: Kage Bunshin."

"Ohhhhh." The groups said in awe.

"I shall leave that to you then. However the first time Kazul disrupts my school. He shall be sent straight back to paradise." Headmaster said.

"No problem. You'll be a good boy, right Kazul?" Naruto asked.

"I would never be so lowly as to act stupid. My race is already seen as some lowly thing by the humans I do not need monsters thinking the same." Kazul said.

"Problem solved." Naruto grinned.

"Did you get all that paperwork done yet?" Headmaster asked.

"Hehe... Well you see. ..Most of it kind of went up in flames..." Naruto chuckled.

The Headmater waved him off not wanting to know more. "That is enough then you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Come on Kazul let's go make a house you can live in till we go back to my home." Naruto said, jumping on the dragon's back.

"I want to come to!" Moka said.

The rest of the girls also got on to the dragons back. Kazul took off flying far into the woods.

"Do you see any area you like?" Naruto shouted.

"Not yet. So are these women yours?" Kazul asked.

"NO! Only Moka!" Naruto said. He wrapped his arms around Moka for emphasis.

"I would just take them all if I were you. I don't see why you would want only one." Kazul said.

"That's simple because I love Moka." Naruto said, tightening his grip around her.

"Awwww." The girls said, dreamy looks on their faces.

Moka blushed a bright red.

Kazul snorted. Their flight continued in silence as the dragon flew around the forest for a place to live.

"What about that area." Naruto pointed at an area that was by a small stream. There wasn't many trees surrounding the area making it easier for the dragon to move.

"That will do." Kazul said. He landed in the large opening, leaving a indention in the ground where his feet were.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A hundred clones poofed into existence. They quickly got to work cutting down trees and turning it into usable lumber.

"What can we do to help?" Moka asked.

"Go do whatever you want for now. You can help me later when I get the main part done." The real Naruto said, carrying a piece of lumber to the stack.

About an hour later Naruto had finished the main part of the building. Now all he had to do was finish the inside and the building would be liveable.

"Thank you human. I shall repay this kindness when the time comes."Kazul said, walking into the building.

"For burning Sasuke-Teme to a crisp that payment enough." Naruto said.

Kazul nodded.

"Could you girls help me paint the inside now?" Naruto asked.

They all nod and walk into the building.

"Wait right here I'll be back with some paint." Naruto said, shuushin'ing away.

He came back with different colored cans of paint.

"I'll leave the inside to you girls, because if it was up to me I would paint it all orange." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah give us the paint." Kurumu said, taking a can of paint from Naruto.

Another 30 minutes later the room was painted a tan color with pictures on it.

"I thank you Naruto and his females." Kazul bowed his neck.

"No problem. Just fly on over whenever you need anything." Naruto chuckled.

The group said their goodbyes and went back to Naruto's dorm to have some fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thank Inuyasha838688 for getting me off my ass.


	19. Chapter 19

A few months had passed by with very little conflict. Except for when the teme got to cocky, and Naruto had to bump him down a notch by literally moping the floor with him. The only other trouble Naruto had was with Karin, the teme's teammate. Thanks to that Kokoa was getting her desired training.

Flashback

Karin was up to one of her usual attempts at trying to get Naruto. She was hiding behind a trash can making sure her chakra signature couldn't be read. Naruto was right in front of her surrounded by other student's. When the right time came she was going to jump Naruto and force herself on him.

'I hope Sasuke-Kun isn't watching...' Karin thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked from behind her in a rather rude voice.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm busy!" Karin growled, not looking back.

"Your watching Naruto-Niisama again aren't you!" Youki filled with killer intent started to be targeted at Karin's back.

"Shit it's that brat again." Karin muttered, turning around. Kokoa was glaring at her, mace in hand. She still couldn't read the strange chakra, so Kokoa hit Karin right in the jaw, breaking it. The blow sent Karin through the school walls.

"Oh Naruto-Niisama~ I saved you from the horny psycho yet again!" Kokoa shouted, in a sing song voice.

"T-Thanks Chibi-Chan." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know if Onee-Sama finds out about this she will go berserk." Kokoa said.

"Yeah I know." Naruto sighed.

"I could help you." Kokoa grinned, this was perfect.

"What's the price?" Naruto asked. Being around Kokoa long enough he knew she was up to something.

"Train me!" Kokoa grinned.

"Will you quit attacking your sister?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"...I...will...try?" Kokoa grumbled, forcing every word.

"What was that?" Naruto grinned, cupping his hand around his ear, leaning closer to her.

"Ok! I will stop attacking my sister. Now train me!" Kokoa shouted.

"Deal."

Flashback End

After that Karin was no longer a problem. The only one left who was still a pain to deal with was Suigetsu, who continued to torment Kokoa. Kazul had flown over a few times to ask Naruto when they were leaving. Many of the students would hide in fear when Kazul was near. Others looked on in awe at the mighty dragon.

Today was a special day for the group. Tsukune would be coming back. Kurumu was making cookies and other treat's for the party. Mizore was hiking behind a tree where she could see Tsukune right when he got there. Yukari spent her time making a potion for Tsukune to drink. Kokoa was coming up with one of her schemes, on ways to kill the human without the others catching her. Our married couple was well...

"N-Naruto."

"Moka."

"Naruto...I can't..."

"It's ok go ahead."

"Capu-Chu!"

Naruto moaned as Moka continued to suck his blood.

Yes. The two had gotten distracted from their jobs, with Moka drinking Naruto's blood and Naruto grinding against her. They were on the gym stage. Naruto was laying on the floor with Moka straddling his hips, her chest pressed against his. Naruto slid his hands up and down Moka's sides resting on her ass.

They were supposed to be setting up the gym for Tsukune's welcome back party. The Headmaster had granted permission for them to use the gym. Thanks to Naruto for keeping the school under control, except the view incidents between him and Sasuke. Plus the girls had been behaving themselves.

All that was set up in the gym was a few tables for the food to sit on. After that Moka had tackled Naruto on the stage for teasing her. So the preparations for Tsukune's party was no where near completion.

* * *

On the bus...

"You glad to be back in school brat?" Bus driver smirked.

"..." Tsukune stayed silent deep in thought. He was looking out the window with a blank stare.

"Hehehe... Guess I'll let it slide this time." Bus driver said, taking a drag on his cigar.

'I wonder what I should tell them when I get there, but first I need to apologize to Moka-San and Naruto-San. Moka-San...NO! I have to stop thinking like that. I didn't think about this all summer just to go back to dreaming about Moka. Think about Kurumu and Mizore!' Tsukune thought. His mind was at war with itself.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the tree with a pumpkin headed scarecrow under it. The scarecrow held up a sign that said 'Welcome to Youkai Gakuen.'

"Welcome to Youkai Gakuen. Try not die... Hehehe." Bus driver smirked.

Tsukune still didn't hear the bus driver, because his brain was still thinking about what he should do.

"Brat?"

"..."

The bus driver sighed, took a long drag on his cigar, and stood up from his seat. He walked through the aisle. In front on Tsukune the bus driver took another long drag on his cigar. He blew the smoke in an "O" shape, blowing the smoke into Tsukune's face.

"Cough, Cough, Cough!" Tsukune coughed uncontrollably, swinging his arms around to try to bat the smoke away. Tears began to stream down his cheeks from the smoke.

"Finally get your attention boy?" Bus driver smirked, blowing another ring of smoke in Tsukune's face.

Tsukune glared at the bus driver with his teary eyes. He grabbed his stuff and walked off the bus pouting the whole way. A chill ran down his spine when the bus disappeared through the tunnel it came from. An alert system in his head he had picked up at his time in Youkai Gakeun was going off the charts. Which meant only one thing, they were near...

"Konbanwa... Mizore-Chan." Tsukune said, looking at the tree the scarecrow was under.

"Konbanwa... Tsukune..." Mizore said, stepping out from behind the tree. A deep blush on her cheeks. The stick of the lollipop she always had in her mouth twirled around in a clockwise motion.

'Sigh... It's now or never...' Tsukune thought to himself, trying to calm his nerves. "This is to get over Moka!"

Tsukune walked over to Mizore, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. His lips crushed against hers in a somewhat awkward kiss. Mizore was frozen from shock at first, bust quickly returned the kiss.

"Yahoo! Tsu..." Kurumu froze right where she was standing a few feet away. One of her famous plate of cookies slipping from her fingers. There in front of her was her 'Mate of Fate' kissing her best friend.

Tsukune released Mizore ending the kiss. Mizore pouted at the loose of contact with the one she loved. Tsukune looked over his shoulder to see the cookies Kurumu had worked so hard on for him about to hit the ground. He dived for the cookies, saving most from hitting the cold hard ground. Tsukune stood up with a smile on his face, returning the cookies to Kurumu. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Kurumu almost dropped the plate again, but Tsukune released one of his arms around her waist and held onto the plate. When Tsukune was about to pull away Kurumu laced her finger's behind his neck, keeping him in place. She continued to attack his lips as if this was the last time before he was gone off the face of the earth. A few tears of joy went down her cheek.

After a few minutes Tsukune was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Oi. Milk jug's your going to kill him." Mizore said, freezing Kurumu.

Once Tsukune had caught his breath and his face was back to its original color Kurumu and Mizore had to say what was going through both their mind.

"Tsukune kissed me..." The two mumbled, a deep blush on both their cheeks as they touched their lips with their index and middle finger.

"Sorry about that..." Tsukune chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I know I shouldn't have done that without picking one of you, but I still can't shift through all my feelings... So I thought that if I..."

"It's ok Tsukune we understand." Kurumu and Mizore said.

Tsukune looked at the girls with worry in his eyes, They just smiled at him and each wrapped an arm around him in a hug. The three stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Where's everybody else?" Tsukune asked, still hugging the two girls.

"... Before that Tsukune... I think we need to tell you something about Moka... and Naruto..." Kurumu said, biting her bottom lip.

All of Tsukune's attention focused on Kurumu, a stern look on his face.

"Their married." Mizore said, letting the cat out of the bag.

"..." The forest stayed silent for awhile. Tsukune's mind went blank. They got married while he was gone!

"I'm happy for them. Moka deserves to be happy, and Naruto-San is a really great guy." Tsukune smiled, tightening his grip around Kurumu and Mizore.

Kurumu and Mizore kissed him on the cheek. Then smiled at him. "Let's go. They should have everything ready by now." Kurumu said.

"What ready?" Tsukune asked.

"Come with us and you'll find out!" Kurumu grinned.

The two youkai pulled Tsukune along toward the school.

"Tsukune-San! Desu" Yukari shouted, a flask of blue liquid in hand. She waved at them with her other one.

"Yukari-Chan." Tsukune shouted. Not being able to wave since both of his arms were preoccupied by two Youkai girls latched onto him.

Yukari leaped into Tsukune wrapping her arms around neck and nuzzled her face into Tsukune chest. She giggled, letting go of Tsukune.

"I'm so glad your back! Desu" Yukari chirped.

"I'm glad to be back to Yukari-Chan. What's that in your hand?" Tsukune asks, eying the flask.

"Oh this it's a special drink I made for the party. All you have to do is add this to the punch and an explosion of flavor will fill your mouth." Yukari said, twirling the flask,

"Party?" Tsukune asked.

"Yukari-Chan! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Kurumu huffed

"My bad. Desu" Yukari chuckled.

Kurumu sighed shaking her head. "Any who... How about we get going. I'm sure Moka and Naruto are wondering where we're at."

Tsukune's radar began to tingle again as a shiver ran down his spine. "I know your there Kokoa-Chan."

"Tsk." Kokoa grumbled, hiding something behind her back. She glared at the human then looked away. "Damn and I had the perfect plan set up."

"It's good to see you to Kokoa-Chan." Tsukune chuckled.

The group began walking back toward the gym.

"How was your stay in the human world Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"It was ok I guess. Although I really missed you guys." Tsukune said.

"We missed you to Tsukune." Kurumu said, tightening her grip on his arm.

The two girls had not let go of him the entire time. Yukari opened the door to the gym to a very shocking sight. Lots of Naruto's were in the room in what looked like butler attire. Moka and the real Naruto stood in the front with their cloth's a little ruffled. Naruto's and Moka's cheeks were beat red. Tons of decorations were set up. The room looked absolutely amazing for being distracted only minutes before Tsukune showed up.

"Welcome back Tsukune!" All of the Naruto's shouted at the same time, a huge smile that reached their eyes on their faces. The clones bowed then began moving around again.

"That was close." Naruto whispered into Moka's ear.

"Your the one who couldn't stop. What if they walked in a second sooner? This place wouldn't have been finished and they would have..." Moka whispered back, hitting him on the shoulder in a playful manner.

"Hey if I remember right your the one who begged for it. It's called kage bunshin we could have got finished at any time, and who cares if they saw." Naruto grinned, slapping her on the ass.

Moka huffed, sticking her tongue out at him, then winked.

"It's good to see you Moka-San." Tsukune said, breaking the couple out of their conversation.

"It's good to see you to Tsukune-Kun." Moka said.

The two stared at each other in silence.

"I'm so sorry Moka-San, Naruto-San. I..." Tsukune bowed.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For trying to kill you and destroying school and..." Tsukune began.

"Man that was ages ago. I completely forgot about." Naruto grinned.

"B-But..."

"I forgive you Tsukune-Kun." Moka said.

Tsukune eyed the ring on Moka's ring finger. "So it's true." Tsukune mumbled under his breath.

"What's with the frowny face. This party! No gloominess allowed!" Naruto grinned.

"Your right."Tsukune said. He can't let himself get bummed down like that. It would sadden Moka-San, and he never wanted to see her sad.

The doors to the room burst open.

"Dobe you there?" The teme asked walking into the room. Team Taka following behind him.

"What do you want teme." Naruto growled. He did not want to put up with this pain in the ass right now.

"I want a rematch." Sasuke snarled.

"I'm busy right now. Why don't you go play ninja by yourself. I don't feel like kicking your ass right now." Naruto sighed.

"Ummm.. Who are they?" Tsukune asked.

"Someone that really pisses me off." Naruto growled. He pulled off Moka's Rosario just encase.

Inner Moka glared at the female member of team Taka. She had known the winch had been trying to get her mate even after the warning. This time it was war and she was going to kill the bitch, but first she would take care of the bastard who kept annoying her husband.

"We'll tell you later Tsukune." Kurumu said.

Tsukune nodded. He could tell this was not the time to ask questions.

"ROWR!"

"Good timing Kazul!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke muttered under his breath. He activated his sharingan and turned to face the dragon. This time he would not allow this lizard to beat him. Sasuke ran through some hand signs to defeat the dragon with one swift move.

"Fool you dare turn your back on me. Know your place." Moka said, kicking Sasuke in the back of the head in one swift motion. Due to Sasuke being to preoccupied with the dragon he had ignored the threats that were behind him. Sasuke went flying in Kazul's direction.

A jet of flame burst from Kazul's mouth, setting Sasuke on fire. The flames continued hitting Karin as well. Jugo and Suigetsu and jumped out of the way to avoid being burned.

Suigetsu whistled. "Another point for team Kitsune." He snickered.

Kokoa glared at him.

"Don't worry I won't bother you tonight. Just came to see what's happening." Suigetsu said.

Off in the distance Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious. Jugo picked up Karin in his arms and walked away. Suigetsu winked at Kokoa licking his lips, then disappeared in a puddle of water. They had left Sasuke in the crater.

Kazul landed next to the gym, smoke coming out of his nose.

"Thanks Kazul. Why don't you stay we're just about ready to start the party back up." Naruto shouted.

Kazul nodded.

After the nuisance was taken care of the night was filled with fun and joy as the group played around. Ruby had came a few hours later to greet Tsukune. After that Naruto and Moka had told Tsukune about what they had done since he left and about the marriage. Tsukune told them he was happy for them. Then he had told them about some of the things he had done when he was home. He also talked about his cousin Kyoko. Kurumu and Mizore continued to stick to Tsukune refusing to budge. Kokoa grumbled the entire night, but overall enjoyed her night.

The next morning...

Naruto awoke on the floor of the gym. Moka lay right next to him, a warm smile on her face. He stared at her for awhile then kissed her on the forehead. He stood up and looked around. Kokoa was laying on a table. Yukari and Ruby were gone, and Tsukune was rested against the wall with Kurumu and Mizore on each side of him. Kazul was snoring loudly outside.

"Sigh must have had to much to drink." Naruto grumbled.

"Good Morning." Moka mumbled, still half asleep.

"Good Morning." Naruto smiled. He helped Moka to her feet.

"I see your awake." The Headmaster said, walking into the room.

Tsukune woke up from all the noise. He shifted his body waking up the two girls who used his shoulders for a pillow.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I need you to clean up this mess as before school starts. I'm having an assembly and need this mess gone." Headmaster said.

"Ok." Naruto said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones appeared in the room, getting to work on cleaning the room up. A few minutes later the room was sparkly clean. Kokoa was woken up by one of the clones.

"This good enough for you." Naruto asked, as the clones disappeared.

"It will do." Headmaster smirked.

"Then we'll leave now to get ready." Naruto said.

"Yes that would be wise." The Headmaster said.

Naruto and the group left the room to get ready for school.

The entire school was assembled in the gymnasium for an announcement the Headmaster was going to give. Whispers went around the room about what the announcement could be about about. Ruby walked up to the podium. She tapped the mike a few times, making the students go silent.

"Good Morning everyone. Today the Headmaster has a very important announcement to make, but first we have a few minor things to discuss before then." Ruby said, looking over the crowd. Knowing she had their full attention she continued.

"Hey what do you think the creep has to say?" Naruto whispered into Moka's ear.

"I don't know, but it must be important since he took us out of class for it." Moka whispered back.

Naruto nodded. He yawned trying to stay focused.

Halfway through the speech snoring could be heard throughout the the room. All of the students turned to the perpetrator of the noise. The student was in an orange and black version of the school uniform. The school broke out into laughter. It was Naruto. A few of the student's whistled, because his eyes were still open making it look like he was awake. Moka elbowed him in embarrassment.

"I wasn't sleeping I swear!" Naruto shouted, looking around the room. Making the students laugh even harder.

"Yes, I'm sure you weren't." The Headmaster smirked, at the front of the podium. "Beings this pertains to you I'm sure you wouldn't dare want to miss it."

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting to it kid." Headmaster said. "Students of Youkai Gakuen I have news for you all. The latest transfer students, and Uzumaki Naruto shall be leaving school after the school festival. They shall not be coming back. That is all you may go back to your classes now."

The entire room became deadly silent again.

"YESSS! Finally I get to go Home!" Naruto shouted, doing a happy dance.

* * *

New Poll up It's about the Five Aces... by the reviews I should have gotten rid of them already but meh.

Special Note to Inuyasha838688 didn't I say I would have it out.


	20. Chapter 20

The real chapter 20 not sure how I confused the chapters.

* * *

Day one of the festival...

"Tsukune-Kun! Win me that one!" Kurumu giggled, pointing at a stuffed teddy bear that had an eye patch on one eye and held a heart shaped pillow that said 'Kiss Me.'

"Tsukune-Kun I want that one." Mizore said, pointing to a blue stuffed bunny that held a carrot to its mouth.

"I'll try..." Tsukune chuckled, handing the money over to the vendor of the stand.

The stand was a simple shooting game. The person playing the game got a rifle with five corks. You stuck a cork in the end of the rifle, then aimed at a cup. The cups had a number from one to three on the inside. The more cups you shot down the more points you would get. If you made a high enough score the vendor would give you a prize. Of course with this being a monster game the cups had tentacles on them, and would swat the corks away. Making it a big accomplishment to be able to knock one of the cups over.

Tsukune placed a cork at the top of the rifle, and aimed at one of the top cups. He pulled the trigger, sending the cork spiraling toward the cup. 'Smack' The cork was blocked by one of the moving tentacles.

"It's ok Tsukune-Kun I'm sure you'll get it next time." Kurumu cheered.

"Y-Yeah." Tsukune chuckled, placing another cork at the end of the gun.

Several minutes later Tsukune walked away from the stand with anime tears. He opened his wallet to cob webs. A little black spider crawled on top of his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you two the stuffed animals you wanted."

"At least you tried Tsukune-Kun." Mizore said, pulling her lollipop out of her mouth and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Yeah Tsukune-Kun... It's not like we really wanted them." Kurumu said, kissing his other cheek.

Tsukune blushed as the girls took their places on each side of him.

"Hey Tsukune-Kun would you get us some cotton candy?" Kurumu asked, eying the fluffy goodness.

"I..." Tsukune began.

"Yo Tsukune!" Naruto shouted, waving at Tsukune through the middle of the crowd. Naruto pushed through the crowd, pulling Moka with him.

"Hey Moka!" Kurumu shouted. Her and Mizore chatted with Moka while the guys of the group chatted.

"By the look on your face I would say you've already lost all your money." Naruto grinned.

"I swear the games here are rigged." Tsukune sighed.

"Really? I've already won a stuffed animal from every stand, and thought it was easy." Naruto shrugged.

Tsukune sweat dropped. Of course he shouldn't have talked to Naruto about this. These games were probably child's play to him. "That's no fair your a ninja!"

"Hehehe..." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Here let me give you some more money for Kurumu and Mizore." He pulled out his wallet.

"Naruto... Thanks." Tsukune said, taking the money. He was about to protest, but then remembered Kurumu wanted some cotton candy.

"No problem... don't want to disappoint the lady's." Naruto grinned. "Oh I forgot here you go." He said, handing over a flyer.

"Naruto let's go!" Moka shouted.

"Well go to go can't upset the wifey." Naruto said, turning around.

"Wife..." Tsukune mumbled, watching the love of his life vanish through the crowd. He looked the flyer Naruto had given him. "A dance tomorrow... Maybe I should take Kurumu and Mizore..."

"Tsukune-Kun!" Kurumu and Mizore shouted, pulling his out of his depressing thoughts. He put another smile on his face and walked over to them. "You girls still want some cotton candy?"

* * *

"Ruby-San! That was to scary. Desu" Yukari shivered. The two witches had just walked out of a haunted house.

"Sorry Yukari-Chan I forgot you were such a scaredy cat." Ruby giggled.

"I am not a scaredy cat! Desu" Yukari huffed, crossing her arms.

"How about we go there next." Ruby said, pointing at a love fortune telling stand.

"But we can do that on our own." Yukari said.

"I know, but it's always fun to see what they say." Ruby smiled.

"Ok!" Yukari said, pulling Ruby along.

The witch's walked passed a gold fish scooping stand where Miss. Nekonome was drooling over the fish with a predatory stare. She was running the stand, scarring all the customers away. There was a large space between her and the people who came to enjoy the festival.

"Do you to want your love fortune told?" A student in black robes asked, her hands swirling around a crystal ball.

"Hai!" Yukari said, sitting down in front of the crystal ball. Ruby sat in the seat next to her.

"Hmmm... I see in the future to come you will lose something very important to you. That will lead to something greater."

"That doesn't making any since. Desu" Yukari said.

The student shrugged and started on Ruby's fortune. "It seems you have longed for someone a long time, and that someone doesn't even notice your feelings. But fear not you shall have a surprising encounter very soon it seems." The fortune teller grins. "That will be 100 yen. Thank you."

"Let's go Yukari-Chan." Ruby said, handing over the money.

Yukari nodded. She saw a look of sadness in Ruby's eyes. Once they were a little way's away from the stand Yukari spoke up.

"I'm sure that fortune telling was bogus. Me and you could do a fortune telling that is ten times more accurate. Desu" Yukari said, trying to cheer her fellow witch up.

"KYAA!"

"Did you hear that Yukari-Chan?" Ruby asked.

"Uh-huh." Yukari nodded.

The witch's took off toward the perpetrator of the scream. They came across a scene that was very normal for a a certain someone that always did these kinds of things. That someone was Gin, and he was up to his usual antics. Gin was moving in a blur and taking snap shots of girls that were in the vicinity.

"Morioka Ginei-Kun." Ruby said, making the pervert stop in his tracks. He turned to face them with a huge smile that made his teeth shine.

"Oh if it isn't my two favorite witchy's." Gin said, hiding his camera behind his back.

"Ginei-Kun you have yet again amazed me at how much of a pervert you are, but I'm afraid I will have to confiscate that camera of yours." Ruby said, holding out her hand.

"NO! We need this for the newspaper club!" Gin protested.

"I'm only going to erase the dirty pictures, then I'll hand it back to you. Or do you want me to take you to the Chairman and have him deal with you. I'm sure that would make a lot of girls here happy." Ruby said.

"H-Here you go." Gin said, handing over the camera.

"Thank you. Now I'll give this back to you after the festival." Ruby said, deleting all the photos of half naked to full naked girls off the camera.

"What! But I need that for the festival!" Gin whined.

"Serves you right! Desu" Yukari said.

"Hey how about I take you to lovely ladies out for the night?" Gin said, putting his charms.

"Your probably just going to ditch me so that you can go on a date with Ruby-San. Desu" Yukari said.

"Now, Now I wouldn't be your favorite Sempei if I did that would I?" Gin grinned, running his fingers through his hair, flashing his white pearly canines.

Yukari hmphed.

"that sounds really nice of you Ginei-Kun, but I still won't give you back your camera." Ruby said, already figuring out his plan.

"More like try to cop a feel every second he get's. Desu" Yukari said, finishing off Gin's plan.

Gin's face faltered for a second. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Let's just let him. He won't stop pestering us if we don't. Desu' Yukari sighed.

"It's fine with me." Ruby said.

"Thanks! I promise to not disappoint you!" Gin said, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

He led the two witch's around the festival stopping at a few of the stalls here and there. Ruby was impressed at only having to correct his lewd behavior a few times. Even Yukari was a bit shocked at how he acted. Ruby had ended up giving Gin back his camera once the night was over. She warned him not to do it again, which was obviously ignored. With that it ended the first night of the festival.

* * *

Day two! Nearing the end of the second day of the festival.

Deep in the wood you could here the sounds of trees falling and large explosions. If you walked a little ways into the forest you could hear the cry's of war. The reason for this was because of the most famous people of the school were training. Those people consisted of three vampires, well two and a half, but most didn't know that. One was known for her looks, another for her personality and strawberry printed panties, and last for his strength. Those three were none other than Moka a sophomore, Kokoa her little sister, and Moka's husband Naruto. Moka sat on the sidelines watching her sister attack her husband, and him easily dodge the attacks with grace. He would occasionally correct Kokoa on a mistake she made. The two had been going at it for about two hours now non-stop. Moka was beginning to get bored, and wondered when this would end. When all of a sudden Naruto put his hand up stopping Kokoa on her assault.

"That's enough for today Chibi-Chan. It's already about time for the dance tonight." Naruto said.

"No Naruto-Niisama It's to soon! We have to keep training!Or else you'll, you'll... I can't believe your going to be leaving tomorrow Naruto-Niisama, and I'll never get to see you again." Kokoa sobbed.

"No crying now Chibi-Chan. Your going to make me cry." Naruto said, patting her on the head.

"But I'll never get to see you again!" Kokoa continued to sob.

"Hey I have something to give you, but if you keep crying I might change my mind about it." Naruto grinned.

Kokoa ears perked at this.'A gift from Naruto-Niisama?' She thought, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. After that she looked up at him. "What is it Naruto-Niisama?"

"Well I'd say your training has come a long way for a beginner, and I want to give you something that will help when I'm gone. But first... 'Hey Moka would you come here a sec." Naruto grinned.

Moka reluctantly got up from her comfy spot and walked over to where her husband stood.

"Do you think you other self would mind sparring with her sister for a bit?" Naruto asked.

Moka gave him an odd stare. "I don't think she would care that much."

"Good." Naruto said, pulling off the Rosario. Moka transformed into her inner self.

"You want me to spare with my sister?" Moka asked.

"Yes. I think it would be a good cat fight, and no one wants to miss a good cat fight. Especially when it's between two hot vampires, who really know how to get down and dirty." Naruto grinned.

Moka rolled her eyes, and punched him in the shoulder a little ruff. Naruto rubbed his shoulder still grinning like a mad man.

"Please Onee-Sama. Only for a bit." Kokoa pleaded, even throwing in the puppy dog pout.

"Fine." Moka sighed.

The vampiress's got into position. Kokoa turned Kou into a Dai Shuriken. They waited for Naruto to give the signal.

"Hajime!" Naruto shouted, and jumped away from the training area to watch the fight.

Kokoa threw the dai shuriken at Moka, who easily dodged it. Moka charged at Kokoa to get the first hit in, which made Kokoa grin as her dai shuriken came spiraling back. Oh how nice it was to have ninja tools in a fight. Why hadn't she thought of using them before? Her sister didn't even know it. A few feet away Moka swiveled to the side, dodging the dai shuriken again. Kokoa had a dumbfounded look on her face as she caught the dai shuriken.

"Did you honestly think I didn't notice it?" Moka smirked.

"This isn't over!" Kokoa growled.

Naruto had just begun training her in how to control her youki, when they had started on the chakra control exercises they had found out it was impossible for her to use chakra. So Naruto came up with the idea of using her youki instead. It ended up working some way or the other. So she mainly had to rely on her taijutsu in this fight. He had only thought her one technique so far and she thought it was a load of crap, because it didn't make since to her at all. Although he did tell her if she could get it down her training would become a lot easier.

The dai shuriken transformed into a kunai. "Let's go Kou-Chan!" Kokoa shouted. She crouched down then charged at her sister. Moka rolled her eyes, jumping into the air. She swung her foot down to hit Kokoa in the head. Only for the said person tuck and roll from the attack.

"Come on Onee-Sama. I know you can do better than that!" Kokoa shouted, leaping back to her feat.

"I'll decide when your ready for me to go all out." Moka stated, crossing her arms. So far this was just boring to her. She yawned to get the point across.

Kokoa grit her teeth. "What the hell! I've been training my ass off for ever! Why can't Onee-Sama see me as an equal." She screamed in her head.

"Oi Kokoa why aren't you using that jutsu I thought you!" Naruto shouted, from the side lines.

"That jutsu is worthless. It won't fucking help me." Kokoa muttered under her breath.

Several minutes later Kokoa was panting heavily, while Moka was only starting to feel fatigued.

"Use the JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

"FINE!" Kokoa growled, slowly going through hand signs. Before she could finish Moka kicked her in the side. Making her control over her youki to falter. She groaned and began the hand signs again, only to have her attempt to be blocked again.

"Come on you have to be faster than that!" Naruto shouted.

Kokoa's youki flared in frustration. She vigorously ran through the hand sign's yelling **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Two clones poofed into existence. Yes, Naruto had taught her his signature jutsu. She could was only capable of creating to clones, but was still excellent non the less. Adding that she used youki instead of chakra made the clones a little more durable than using chakra. Naruto had found that little fact out when the two sparred.

Kokoa along with her clones encircled Moka in close proximity. Flesh hit flesh as Moka dodged and attacked the clones. The clones made a few good punch's and kicks one of them poofed out of existence when Moka's hand pierced one of it's lungs.

"Hey what if that was me!" Kokoa shouted, giving away her location.

Moka smirked swinging her leg backwards before Kokoa could do anything. Kokoa reeled backwards a few feet from the impact. The other clone kicked the back of Moka's leg, knocking her over. Moka cursed as the clone held her down.

"Give up Onee-Sama!" Kokoa shouted with glee. She had finally gotten the upper hand on her sister. Oh how she's dreamed of this day.

"Kokoa get this clone off of me before I get really mad. Only Naruto is allowed on top of me!" Moka growled, flaring her youki.

Kokoa gulped in cold sweat. As expected of her Onee-Sama. No one else would be able to make the opponent who had the upper hand freeze in pure fear.

Naruto appeared between the two clapping. "Well done Kokoa that is enough for today. If you two fight any longer we'll miss the dance. Let's call it a draw for now so I will give you your gift."

"What but I have Onee-Sama pinned. Shouldn't I be the winner!" Kokoa said.

"If Moka wanted to she could have easily escaped your bindings." Naruto grinned. He pulled out a scroll. "Since we most likely won't be seeing each other in a long time I want to give you this."

Kokoa bowed taking the scroll from him. She eagerly unraveled the scroll. Inside were different Jutsu's that she could learn. There was also a small note that dropped to the ground. She picked it up and read the front of the letter. It said 'Do not open this until I am gone! Or else!' Kokoa wondered what could be on the inside that made her have to wait until Naruto-Niisama left. She rolled the scroll back up.

"Thanks." Kokoa said.

"I had to leave something for my number one student didn't I?" Naruto grinned.

"More like your only one." Kokoa said.

"Hehehe." Naruto chuckled. "How about we go get ready for that dance now?"

Kokoa nodded. Moka replaced her Rosario, turning her back to her outer self. They walked back to the school dorms and got prepared for the dance.

* * *

At the dance...

"You look beautiful." Naruto huskily whispered into Moka's ear. Earning a light blush. He twirled her around on the dance floor. Moka had on a pink dress that matched her hair color. It sparkled as the lights reflected off of it.

"You look dashing yourself." Moka whispered into his ear. Naruto had on a simple black tux with an orange under shirt.

"Don't I always?" Naruto grinned foxily.

"Your such a tease." Moka giggled.

The song changed into a more fast paced one.

"Let's go get some drinks I'm getting really thirsty." Moka said, guiding Naruto off the dance floor.

Tsukune was already at the punch bowl when the couple got there. He was getting drinks for Kurumu and Mizore.

"Hey Tsukune-Kun." Moka and Naruto said in unison.

"Hey." Tsukune said, pouring the last cup full of punch.

"Where's Kurumu and Mizore?" Moka asked, while Naruto filled their cups.

"Oh their siting over there." Tsukune pointed to a table near the back of the gym.

"Great let's all go over there and talk for awhile." Moka said, taking her cup from Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said. They walked over and sat down around the table. Tsukune in between Kurumu and Mizore, and Moka next to Naruto.

"How are you girls liking the dance?" Naruto asked.

Kurumu and Mizore giggled blushing bright red. Naruto noticed that there was a small blush across Tsukune's face as well.

"You sly dog." Naruto grinned. Tsukune chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey isn't that Ruby-San and Gin-Sempei?" Kurumu asked, pointing at the middle of the dance floor.

Sure enough there was Gin and Ruby dancing together. "When did they get so close?"

"It happened yesterday. Desu" Yukari said, popping up at the side of the table in a very Mizore like way.

"Gaw! Yukari-Chan don't scare me like that." Tsukune said.

The table broke out into laughter. "So how did that happen." Kurumu asked, eying the pair. She just loved gossip.

"Well me and Ruby-San just finished walking through the haunted house when we heard a scream. When we got there Gin-Sempei was up to his usual antics, and Ruby-San took away his camera. Gin-Sempei ended up treating us for the rest of the night." Yukari said, sitting down next to Moka.

"Wow Gin-Sempei actually being nice? Who would have thought?" Kurumu said.

"It was probably all just an act." Mizore said.

"True." Kurumu agreed.

"You two must really not like him huh?" Naruto asked.

Kurumu and Mizore shuddered. "Hell no we don't like him! He fucking tries to grope us every chance he get's!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Thank kami Ero-Sennin isn't here to." He thought to himself.

The song began to change again. "Yes! This is my favorite song. Tsukune your going to dance with me!" Kurumu said, dragging him out on the dance floor. Mizore followed them.

"You want to dance to?" Naruto asked.

Moka shook her head no. "I want to go outside and get some fresh air. It's really stuffy in here."

"I think so to." Naruto stated, getting up from the table.

They went outside to the back of the gym area where they could still here the music. Moka sighed as she looked up at the stars. Something had been bothering her ever since the announcement the Chairman had made. If Naruto was leaving what would happen to her? She was to scared to ask earlier so decided to avoid the question. Naruto noticed her distress.

"What's wrong Moka-Chan?" Naruto asked in his gentle voice. The song changed to a slow one. Naruto pulled her to him to where her back was pressed against his chest. They slowly swayed to the music.

After Moka began to calm down a bit from Naruto strong arms being wrapped around her waist she confessed her worries. "What will happen to me when you leave?"

Naruto began to laugh. "That what your worried about? Isn't it obvious your coming with me. How stupid do you think I am. Hell if I left you by yourself I would be worse than Sasuke-Teme."

Moka sighed in relief leaning against his chest. "Do you think your friends will like me?"

"Hmmmm... Of course they will, and if they don't I'll just beat the shit out of them until they say they love you." Naruto grinned.

"Jeez you don't need to hurt them." Moka giggled.

"I'll stop being their friend if they do anything that upsets you." Naruto said.

"Would you tell me some things about them." Moka asked.

"Oh wow where to begin. Well lets see there's bushy brows who is a little to youthful..." Naruto shivered, remembering that time when Gai had tried to give him the legendary green spandex outfit, and make him into another clone. "Then there's Kiba and Akumaru his dog. Their a lot of jun to hang out with, but let's just say that Kiba is acts a little to much like a dog. Also there's Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru is a total lazy ass, who's a fucking genius. Lucky bastard... Chouji is kinda on the chubby side. Also never ever call him fat that word is taboo. I repeat never call him fat."

Moka gave him a questioning look. Naruto only chuckled. "Trust me. Oh and never take the last piece of food. Chouji is a little weird about that. Hmmmm... Theres also the Hyuga's Hinata and Neji. Hinata is really shy and blush's all the time..." Naruto dosed off remembering the battle with pain where she had said she loved him. 'Shit I'll have to take care of that when we get back.'

"Naruto?" Moka asked, seeing the distant look in Naruto's eyes.

"Right where was I." Naruto said, snapping out of his gaze. "Neji used to be a lot like teme, until I knocked some since into him. Now he's not that bad of a guy. And then the last of the Konoha 11 are Ino and Tenten. I didn't get to know them that much, only that Ino and Sakura were really big rivals, and that she loves gossip. Tenten seems cool. I know shes a big fanatic about weapons."

"They seem like a fun bunch." Moka said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "There's also my Sensei and Ichiraku's, but I'll leave that for another time. I believe it's time we go back in."

Moka nodded.

Back inside they could see Tsukune still dancing with Kurumu and Mizore. The girls were grinding against him in a very provocative way. Gin and Ruby were sitting at table alone discussing something. Kokoa was still no where in sight. She must have decided to skip the party.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay I wanted this to be out About 2 weeks ago but I got side tracked with finding out my sister had a son over a year ago then having to babysit for them with my little brother.

Discalaimer: I don't know the Naruto or Rosario Vampire series they belong to their someone with than me or anyone else on this site. Now lets get on with the show.

* * *

Naruto and Moka were preparing for the one way trip to Naruto's home village. No words were spoken between to two as both were saddened having to leave their friends and Kokoa.

"Moka" Naruto started "do you remember how we met?"

"Yes, we met in the forest outside your village right? We fought and you won; I trained so that I won't lose again but then..." Moka said trailing off at the end not wanting to remember the injuries her husband obtained that day.

"Yes, I know but how did you get there remember you said there was a portal to bring you there and back if you couldn't have made it who did?" Naruto asked trying to figure out another way if only so their friends could visit.

After a few moments of silence Moka answered. "I think it was my father, he was the only one I knew at the time that could have done it. Why you think that we could leave later if father is able to send us?"

"I'm sorry Moka-Chan I can't take the risk that he doesn't know and pass up the chance to go home tomorrow I need to help my village last time I was there we needed to rebuild."

"So then there is still hope if at least Kokoa is able to visit or stay during break." Moka said with a smile forming.

"Yes, she can." Naruto said smiling back at her. "You know this will be the last time we'll sleep on this bed right, want to end the night in a great way?" His smile turned into a perverse grin at the end. They spent the night without sleep.

Elsewhere in a different dimension

"_NOOOOO! Dan!" Tsunade screamed. "Please, please don't leave me!" _

_Tsunade lived in a never ending nightmare watching as her loved ones died around her. This was probably the over the hundredth time she cried over Dan's dead body. She was starting to go insane. The world around her began to change into a bright blue sky. Tsunade now stood on top of the Hokage's mountain, giving her little brother the cursed necklace. With all her might she tried to keep herself from handing over the necklace, but her body would not listen. Nawaki smiled taking the cursed necklace he tied it around his neck sealing his fate. The world changed again making the sky dark and it start to rain. Tsunade held the dead body of her brother, hugging him tightly. _

"_Stop it! I can't take anymore! Please just stop!" Tsunade screamed, breaking down into tears._

_Nawaki's body crumbled to dust as the world went white. Tsunade continued sob, curling herself up in a ball. _

"_Baa-Chan?" A voice whispered softly._

_Tsunade shivered. This was different, but she didn't care it would probably end up the same. _

"_Baa-Chan?" The voice whispered again. "Oi. Baa-Chan."_

_A tick mark grew on Tsunade's head. Whoever this was really annoyed her. This for some reason brought a warm familiar felling. _

"_Baa-Chan. Turn around." _

_Tsunade turned around to see Naruto smiling at her with her cursed necklace around his neck. _

"_No not you to." Tsunade cried, thinking Naruto would be killed any second. _

"_Not me to what?" Naruto asked, confused. _

"_Die on me!" Tsunade said, running up and hugging him tightly. _

"_I already promised that I wouldn't die till I was Hokage remember?" Naruto grinned, patting her back. _

"_Then why are you here?" Tsunade asked. _

"_To save you." Naruto said. "Believe it!"_

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted, sitting up in bed. Her assistant was nowhere in sight. "Shizune get your ass in here!" She rubbed her head. "God I need some sake."

Shizune walked into the room. She immediately went into shock when she saw Tsunade sitting up in bed. She slapped herself making sure this wasn't a dream. Nope. "Tsunade-Sama."

"Dammit Shizune what took you so long." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said, fainting.

Tsunade sighed. She pulled the IV's out of her arm and got up out of the bed. Tsunade walked over to Shizune and slapped her in the face. "No fainting on me now. I need to know how long I've been asleep!"

Shizune jolted up, wide eyed. "H-Hai you've been in a coma for ten months. We were beginning to think you would never wake up." She said a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Who's the replacement Hokage right now?" Tsunade asked.

"Danzou." Shizune muttered. "His really made a mess Tsunade-Sama, and there's something else I should tell you. Naruto he, he disappeared."

"God Dammit." Tsunade gritted her teeth. The last person she needed to deal with. "Shizune come we are going to the council!"

"But Tsunade-Sama your outfit!" Shizune said.

"Shit. Shizune get me my outfit NOW!" Tsunade shouted.

"H-Hai!" Shizune stuttered, shuffling out of the room.

A few minutes later Shizune walked into the room with a set of Tsunade's cloths. Tsunade took the cloths from Shizune and quickly put them on. "Let's go I have a bone to pick with those old bags we call a council." Tsunade said, storming out of the room.

Gasp went around the village of Konoha as Tsunade stomped off toward the Hokage tower. Sakura came up beside after a while following her to the tower. Many of the villager's cheered at Tsunade's return.

Tsunade busted the doors of the tower down. She gained questioning looks from Shizune and Sakura.

"Ummm. Tsunade-Sama why are..." Sakura began.

"I'm getting the village ready for the brat's return." Tsunade stated.

Back at Youkai Gakuen...

At the tunnel in Youkai Gakuen a large swirling black portal formed.

"There you go brat." Headmaster said, stepping away from the portal.

"I would say thank you, but for some reason I hate you." Naruto said.

"Yes, yes now go through the portal already." Headmaster smirked.

"We will when we're ready." Naruto said.

"I'm ready." Moka said, a little sad. It was hard leaving all her friends and sister here, but she would be even more saddened if she was separated from Naruto. It would probably even kill her to be away from him.

"No you're not." Naruto said. "Besides I got a few things I need to finish packing."

"Eh?" Moka asked.

"My TV!" Naruto grinned. "I'm never separated from that again."

Everyone sweat dropped. "And how do you plan on bringing that with you?"

"With these." Naruto grinned, pulling out some scrolls. "You take your time Moka-Chan I don't want to rush you. I'll be back in a bit."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek and shuushin'd away.

"You over sized lizard let go of Sasuke-Kun!" Karin shouted, after Naruto was gone.

"_**I would gladly this thing taste worse than shit, but I gave Uzumaki my word." **_Kazul said, with Sasuke in his mouth. Sasuke was unconscious from the pain of Kazul's fangs piercing his skin and the flames that would every now and again come up and burn him.

"I don't care drop Sasuke-Kun now!" Karin shrieked, stomping her foot.

"_**Silence you wench!" **_Kazul snarled. He shot a jet of flames out of his mouth, burning Karin. She became as silent as a mouse after that. Suigetsu snickered.

"Moka-San I'll miss you..." Tsukune mumbled.

"I'll miss you to Tsukune.." Moka mumbled.

"I'll miss you more Moka-San. Desu" Yukari cried, grabbing Moka's breast. She began messaging them, then wrapped her arms around Moka and buried her face in Moka's breast.

"Yukari-Chan!" Moka squealed. As Yukari went back to rubbing her breast.

"We're all going to miss you." Kurumu said, hugging Moka from behind, tears forming in her eyes.

"For you." Mizore said, handing Moka a flower made of ice. "It won't melt"

"Thanks Mizore-Chan." Moka said. "I would hug you, but Yukari-Chan is..."

"I have something for you to." Kurumu said, letting go of Moka. She pulled out a red velvet bag. "Some of my handmade cookies!"

"Thanks Kurumu-Chan." Moka said. "I wish I had something for everyone."

"It's ok! We wouldn't take it anyway." Kurumu said, shaking her head. "That would only mean we would never see each other again."

"But we ar..." Moka began.

"Of course we are. I'm going to make that Chairman create a portal that will stay open forever!" Kurumu grinned, wiping a tear away.

"I'm counting on a visit then." Moka said.

"You bet we will. Desu" Yukari chirped, finally letting go of Moka.

Moka smiled at her friends. "You guys are the best."

"Uh huh. That's to be expected." Kurumu grinned.

"Onee-Chan I don't want you to go!" Kokoa burst out into tears. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but this was too much.

"I'm sorry Kokoa, but I am." Moka frowned. "You know I wouldn't be happy if I stayed here."

Kokoa ran up and hugged her tightly in a death grip. "To tight Kokoa."

Moka began to turn blue as Kokoa continued to hug her. Kokoa finally released Moka. "S-Sorry."

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked, appearing beside Moka.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Moka said.

"Ok." Naruto said, picking her up bridal style. He jumped up and landed on Kazul's back. Kutsuu flew up and landed on top of Kazul's head.

Team Taka minus it's leader stayed near the back of the dragon.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Kazul began flapping his wings. Kazul lunged forward entering the portal. Within a few minutes of darkness the elemental countries came into view.

"Welcome to my world." Naruto said. He looked around to see if he could see Konoha. A view miles away Naruto could see the walls of the leaf village.

"So are you guys coming to, or are you getting off here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going anywhere Sasuke-Kun goes." Karin giggled.

"Meh I ain't got anything to do." Suigetsu shrugged.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Jugo replied.

Naruto nodded. "Alright let's take this up a notch!"

As ordered Kazul flapped his wings harder, speeding toward Konoha.

"Hokage-Sama." An ANBU Shouted, rushing into the room.

"WHAT!" Tsunade and Danzou asked at the same time.

"There is a dragon heading this way at high speeds. Five figures are following it." The ANBU said.

"Get all the Ninja's rounded up and shoot that dragon down!" Danzou ordered.

"I believe that is no longer your call Danzou." Tsunade said, with venom.

"I am the Hokage now you are the one with no call." Danzou replied.

"Over my dead body." Tsunade growled.

"I believe you were." Danzou replied.

"Keep the ninja on standby; find out if they are a threat first." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" The ANBU said, running out of the room.

All of the shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato gathered around the Hokage tower. They watched in high alert as the dragon came closer.

Naruto looked over Kazul's shoulder blade and grinned. Konoha sure knew how to throw a welcoming back party.

"Look at how many people came to see you Moka-Chan!" Naruto said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't they look a little too hostile for that." Moka asked, looking down at the ninja.

"Naw, that's normal." Naruto grinned.

Moka nodded still a little scared.

"Tsunade-Sama what do you want us to do?" Another ANBU asked.

"Stand down." Tsunade smirked. "Only one person knows how to make a big entrance like this."

"Hey I make a big entrance too!" Anko shouted, hearing Tsunade's statement.

"Who?"

"You'll see." Tsunade grinned, watching the dragon make a circle around the tower.

Kazul roared as he began his slow decent down. The ninja in the area flinched, pulling out their weapons. The people on the dragons back were blocked from the dragon's wings when it landed on the tower.

"YO! BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, standing up on top of the dragon.

The ninja's in the area gasped seeing the Uchiha in between the dragon's fangs, but that wasn't what shocked them the most it was Naruto. Naruto grabbed a hold of Moka and jumped down from Kazul's back. "Thanks Kazul. How do you like the place so far?"

"_**It will suffice." **_Kazul said.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, pushing through the crowd. She stopped when she saw a clone of her that was ten times more beautiful standing next to him.

"Hey Sakura-Chan I have a gift for you!" Naruto grinned, "You can spit him out now Kazul!"

"_**Finally." **_Kazul groaned, spitting Sasuke out of his mouth.

Sakura looked in shock. Just like Naruto promised he had brought Sasuke back. What in the hell happened while he was gone?

"Take him away." Tsunade ordered a group on ANBU.

Sasuke was taken away to a cell where he would stay for a while. The rest of Team Taka went with him.

Tsunade walked up with a stern look on her face. Naruto still had a shit-eating grin on his face. She took off Naruto's Hitae-ite, and flicked him on the forehead.

"Where have you been brat? You've worried me sick." Tsunade said, finishing it off with a kiss to the forehead.

"At school." Naruto said.

The village went deadly silent. Naruto and school? That just sounded soooo wrong. That would be like Kibble with cats. They absolutely did not mix.

"Hey it was not of my on free will. If Danzou hadn't used some strange object on me I would have never ended up there." Naruto stated.

All of the ninja turned to glare and Danzou. "Take him away!" Tsunade ordered. A group of ANBU encircled Danzou.

"I don't think so princess." Danzou said. A group of root ANBU appeared, guarding him. The root ANBU created a large smoke screen. When the smoke screen dissipated Danzou was nowhere to be seen.

"ANBU Find him!" Tsunade ordered. All of the ANBU in the area went off to find Danzou.

"I'm not going to let that man ruin my reunion with you. Now tell me who's is this." Tsunade asked, looking over at Moka.

"This is Moka-Chan my wife." Naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist. Moka blushed.

For the second time that day all of Konoha went silent. A certain Hyuuga fainted in shock. After a few more minutes of silence the crowd broke out into laughter.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT IN YOU MY RIVAL! I SHALL FIND A WIFE TEN TIMES MORE BEATIFUL AND IF I DO NOT THEN I SHALL DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS, IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I SHALL..." Lee began.

"THAT IS MY YOUTHFUL STUNDENT LEE COME LET US BEGIN." Gai cried in tears of joy.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The unbreakable waves crashing on the rocks with a giant sunset genjutsu appeared as Lee and Gai did their usual green spandex man hug.

Naruto gagged turning away to look at a less revolting sight.

"Good one Naruto! Always the prankster!" Kiba shouted, ignoring the green beast man hug.

"I'm telling the truth here." Naruto said, showing the rings on his and Moka's ring fingers.

Yet again Konoha became dead silent. Whispers went around the group. All of a sudden Kakashi appeared beside Naruto and patted him on the shoulder. "Jiraiya would be proud."

Naruto gave a sad smile to Kakashi.

"Naruto I need to see you in my office now! And that group over there to." Tsunade said, pointing to the ace five. "The rest of you leave."

Naruto grumbled and followed Tsunade to her office. Moka held onto his arm as they went inside.

"Ok now explain everything." Tsunade said, sitting down in her chair.

"Well you see I went with Moka to her father's place, where he asked if I wanted to marry her. So I said yes..." Naruto began.

"Not that I want to know where you went and everything you did. So start at the beginning." Tsunade sighed, pulling out a jug of sake from her secret hiding place. She figured she was going to need it to believe anything Naruto said. Ignoring the dish you would poor sake in Tsunade downed half of the jug before Naruto spoke.

"Alright. After Danzou thrust some black orb in my back, I ended up in a place called Youkai Gakuen. It's a school for monsters to attend to learn how to become human. The Chairman there told me I wouldn't be able to go back for a long time, so I took a job there to protect the school and a human named Tsukune who accidentally came to the school by mistake. After that I had a reunion with Moka." Naruto said, looking over at Moka.

Tsunade just stared at Naruto with a blank look. She downed the rest of her sake and pulled out another one. Naruto chuckled.

"Basically after that Moka and I got married, Sasuke somehow also ended up there and I kicked his ass. Then when I had to do paperwork for the Chairman I met Kazul." Naruto said.

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked at the two of them.

"Can we go I'm tired." Naruto yawned. He turned around to leave only to be stopped.

"Hold on where do you think you're going? I still have things to discuss with you." Tsunade said.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow. I want to go to sleep!" Naruto whined.

"Where do you think your wife will sleep for tonight?" Tsunade asked.

"In my father's house." Naruto said.

Tsunade froze. "Naruto how do you know that?"

"He told me." Naruto yawned. "So can I have the keys or not?"

"I expect you in my office tomorrow morning." Tsunade said, she pulled out a set of keys from under the desk.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, taking the keys.

The group left the office with a very tired Hokage sitting at her desk. "So he knows..." She thought to herself.

Naruto trudged down the streets of Konoha toward the Namikaze estate. Many of the villager's stared at him but not out of hate, more like admiration. Naruto continued down the streets with a huge smile on his face. The group steered toward the dango shop, where a certain purple haired jounin stepped out. Before Naruto could do anything a dango stick went past his head. Many more followed making Naruto dodge them.

"Darn a little off." Anko said, rubbing her chin in a thinking pose. She had made a picture of the Konoha leaf symbol.

"What the hell were you trying to kill me?" Naruto shouted.

All of a sudden a kunai cut his cheek and Anko was behind him. She licked his cheek savoring his blood. "Yum, it's even gotten tastier since the last time."

Moka started to growl, making Anko look over in her direction.

"Oh my bad didn't see the wifey." Anko said, letting go of Naruto. "Whenever you need to get away come look me up." She said, walking on down the streets of Konoha.

"Hahaha." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who was that?" Moka asked in a demanding tone.

"A psycho who scares the shit out of me." Naruto shivered. "Don't worry she's just a friend of mine."

Moka nodded still not liking the answer to much.

The next person to stop the group was none other than Kiba who was sitting on top of Akumaru and ogling Moka.

"Back off." Naruto growled, stepping in front of Moka.

"Whoa relax dude I wasn't going to do anything." Kiba said, hoping down off of Akumaru. "I only came to say hi."

"Hi now Bye." Naruto said, walking past Kiba.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to catch up on old times?" Kiba asked.

"No." Naruto said, flatly. "We can do that later. Right now Moka and I want to get some sleep."

"Alright." Kiba grinned, taking another eye full of Moka. Damn was that skirt short.

The group had walked past almost everyone in the Konoha 11 and Naruto was getting annoyed. The only people they had not passed yet were Sakura and Hinata which made Naruto kind of glad, because he didn't want to see them yet. He finally made it to the Namikaze estate. Naruto opened the gate leading to a very large house. It wasn't big enough to be called a mansion but was still big none the less. The flora around the house was what made up the most of the house. There were all kinds of flowers from that of the most popular kinds, to those that were a rarity.

Naruto walked up and opened the door. "Welcome to our home." Naruto said, grabbing Moka's hand and taking her inside.

THE END

* * *

Now that is is over with I can go on to the sequal Don't expect it to appear any sooner then spring next year...or that spring I have school to attend.


End file.
